Resurrection
by Rival Turk
Summary: Sometimes redemption isn't always found in the absolute. A Fanfiction about GabranthBasch.
1. Chapter 1

_There is never an end to eternal hope…Born of desperation, it thrives…And it is sometimes reborn…_

_When all seems absolute…_

"It's been a year since everything has changed. A year since I dawned the persona of a great warrior; a noble heart—my brother, Noah. A year since I've discontinued staving off the threat to the Queen of Dalmasca. A year since I found a new leisure—protecting the young Lord Larsa. And every day within that year I've thought of my brother. I had failed him for the last time, I bargain. And as my eternal punishment, I am meant to pay by living within his order, within his greatness. I vowed to do so, and my accursed honor will not spare me the vow. And yet somehow, around every corner, I believe he is somehow there…peering into my life to see if I continue to protect that which he values the most."

1.

Basch walked hurriedly past the filtered sunlight of the gardens and into Lord Larsa's office. He liked it here. It was peaceful and quiet, full of nature and repose. Here, the world seemed to stop turning on it's unyielding axis. Here is where it was the best time to think, to reason, to live. And here is where Lord Larsa Solider usually carried out his orders. He had grown quite fond of the young lad lately, actually. To see him in battle, to see him work so hard for peace, had won his admiration. As he saw how he ruled, however, it won him Basch's respect as well. As he stood there quietly, waiting for word from his new monarch, he couldn't help but think of that. "Judge Gabranth," he began. "I have an errand for you."

"My lord."

Larsa tapped his lip with his quill pen. "As you know, I have turned over all information in the Draklor lab to a scientist of more…up-and-coming theories. I believe it's high time that you met her. In reality, I want you to investigate as to what she's up to."

"She has not reported?"

"She has, but…" Larsa stood, thoughtfully pacing the garden-room. "Well, it's not that I distrust her, mind you. In fact, I believe her to be a noble heart, and an honest one at that. However, she has had…quite an ordeal within this last year. She was supposed to be designing ways to dispose of the Manufacted Nethicite in a way that will benefit all empires. And peace being so fragile, Queen Ashelia's ceremony soon…" He broke off, turning to the new Gabranth. "I suppose I just want to make sure everything is in order, and this is a loose end that I must tie up before we travel to Dalmasca. Do you understand?"

More errands. He wondered if Gabranth had ever tired of him as much as he did. Of course, it was different under Larsa than many rulers. However, sometimes he yearned for Princess Ashe's firm, more mature hand in rulership. He was more the big brother than the protector. Naturally he saw no need to tame it, whatever. The child had lost all his brothers now. The least he could do was provide a stabilizing influence in his life. He nodded. "As you wish."

"Basch," Larsa said, stopping him. "You best prepare yourself. She is someone of your—familiarity."

"Who?"

He shook his head. "She wouldn't allow me to say. She intends to surprise you. Hopefully it will be a pleasant one."

Basch nodded, putting the stuffy helmet on and leaving quickly. On the long trek through the Arcadian palace he began trying to figure out the puzzle. Of some familiarity? More likely mystery. He knew not of many people, as he had been locked away for two years and harbored a new identity this last year. At first he figured it may be Fran, the Viera that had partnered with Balthier the Sky Pirate. She had always been good with magicks and science and nethicite, in particular. But that seemed hardly logical, as Fran was more of a loner and certainly wouldn't work for the empire. And she even more assuredly wouldn't have left Balthier, if nothing else. It was not Penelo, for she was busy flying about with Vaan on half-witted schemes for Queen Ashe. A few other women ran through his mind—a few Bangaa, mostly human—but he couldn't seem to figure it out. "Surprise, indeed," he grumbled, as he slid the doors open and walked into the lab.

And then there she was. A thousand memories came rushing back all at once as he saw her sitting there, behind her desk.

She looked up and smiled, Her long honey-colored hair falling back from her face. "Well if it isn't Basch Fon Rosenburg." She stood, and began crossing the room to him. Her dress matched her eyes, her sash the color of her skin.

He felt trapped. Part of him wanted to run, and then the other part found his legs were stuck to the titanium beneath him. His breath came a bit more quickly as he took in her cerulean eyes, soft smile, and pale skin. "G…Gabranth…" He finally managed, taking a step back.

"Oh, please. I know you're Basch. Don't worry. No one can hear us talking now." She smiled at him. "You're secret is safe with me."

He paused, noting that he was stalk-still and halfway leaning away from her advance as if she may bite him. "How did you know?"

"Well, when you don't hear from a person you've been friends with your whole lives for about a year, you figure something tragic must have happened to him. Besides," she stopped just in front of him, putting a finger to her cheek. "I bet you look nothing like him."

He relaxed then, thinking for a moment before he took off the helmet. He tucked it under his arm and waited for her to say something.

She giggled. "Just as I thought. Hello, Basch."

He broke into a full grin then, turning slightly crimson from delight. "Nadia!" He found himself falling into a natural embrace, friendly and familiar. "You always were the only one that could tell us apart. By the gods… I thought you were dead!"

"I thought you were dead up until a while ago, as well." The smile never left her face. "The last I saw you was in Landis, going for help towards Dalmasca."

"And the last I saw you, I was shoving you down into a cellar to keep you safe."

"So good to see you!"

He gave her a bow of his head. "You as well."

She paused for a moment, looking right into his eyes. "I can't believe it's true! Well, I don't even know where to begin!"  
"How about where you've been these past years?"

"Ah, yes." She stepped away from him, gesturing to the science lab about her. "I've been here; In Archades."

"Naturally. How did you get here? I thought everyone in Landis died."

"Not everyone. They did take a few prisoners. Noah and I were taken here together, actually. They spared him because he was a valiant warrior, I've been told. I don't know why I was spared. Perhaps it was because he begged for my life." She swallowed hard, the smile flickering for a moment before she continued. "Yes. Well, when he found we were going to be taken, he checked the Cellar. His original plan was to get me out of the city before it was destroyed, but the Empire was too quick. So, we lived the rest of the time here together…in Archades. He entered the military, became a Judge, and Doctor Cid offered me a job here as one of his assistants."

Basch tried to filter through the rising guilt inside of himself. Landis was his fault, after all. He must have seemed a coward to run—even if he was running for reinforcements. Fortunately, Noah had been able to keep safe one of the things he remembered the most vividly in Landis: Nadia Emberdé. They grew up together, the three of them. Even in the threat of war, their youth and their occupation with one another always seemed to keep them optimistic. He remembered when a teenager waging many battles with Noah over the glowingly attractive Nadia. But that was in the past. Any memories of Nadia had died along with those of Landis. So many years had passed since he had seen his childhood friend. It had never even crossed his mind that she could be alive somewhere. "And you have thrived."

"I have tried. With Noah by my side it was easier."

"It sounds pleasing to me that you call him Noah."

Her eyes got a distant look for a moment as she swayed self-consciously. "I ought to. I have the right, after all."

He was about to ask her what she meant when the door slid open and a castle servant walked in with a small boy in tow. Basch paid hardly any attention, as he was busy putting his helmet back on. He knew no one would know the difference when they saw him—except, of course, Nadia—but it still felt odd for people to see him in his travesty. The lady was aghast as the boy ran straight to Doctor Emberdé and hugged her about her knees. "I'm sorry, my lady. He couldn't be stopped. He just had to see you."

"That's quite all right," Nadia replied, stroking the boy's hair fondly. "I'm just catching up with….Gabranth."

Everyone looked at him, and he was suddenly the center of attention. The servant smiled warmly with a nod, Nadia looked slightly stricken, and the boy looked up in sheer delight and fascination.

"I'll leave you to it then, milady." She curtsied and left.

As soon as the doors were closed the boy ran up to him and threw his arms about Basch's legs, squeezing him tightly. He could feel it even through his armor. It was then that he got a good look at the child, and something sat hard in his chest. The boy looked up with his eyes, his nose, his mouth….If not for Nadia's color hair and the shape of his chin, he would look exactly as Basch had some twenty-nine years ago. "Daddy!" He called, sticking a finger in his mouth.

---- ----

Balthier glanced at Fran out of the corner of his eye while he spun a newly retrieved gem in his hand cockily. "Not a bad save, I'd wager," he offered, "And not even a scratch on me. I told you I was the leading man."

"You'll never forget, won't you?"

He shrugged, his feet falling off the dash of the _Strahl._ He examined the jewel more closely. His fingers ran over the smooth edges and skimmed quickly over the corners. Not a bad gift for the Queen of Dalmasca. Of course, he would hardly approve if she knew he had stolen it. Then again, she fairly would suspect, anyway. And what she didn't know would hurt her, either. "Well, it was a bit of an upset, you know. I was busy trying to save your life at the time."

Fran sighed, giving the monitors an overly thorough check. "A gift I'll cherish."

He eyed her again. "You're in my debt, all told."

"Naturally."

"Yes, naturally."

She turned to him with a sharp stare, glazed a bit with anger. They stayed that way to stare each other down until he gave a chuckle and fell back into the seat. "Remember the good old days when we stole without being famous?"

She gave no reply.

"Sometimes I fancy I should be back in Archades, rebuilding what my father destroyed." That old look of disappointing regret came across his face, and he was for once, silent. Sometimes that haunted feeling permeated everything around him. For all everyone preached about not living in the past, Ffamran certainly was used to doing so.

Fran was about to say something consoling when the intercom system came alive and they checked the systems. "Attention, airship _Strahl._ I suppose you can hear me?"

"And who might you be?" Replied the Sky Pirate, sitting up straight.

"Come on. Don't you recognize my voice? I'm hurt, Balthier. Let's just say I have another handkerchief I'd like to give you."

True delight spread over his features as he reached for the controls. "Penelo! Are you still traveling about with that rogue of a fool pirate?"

"Vaan? Oh…yes."

"And you're still alive?"

The intercom fizzled and he heard a sharp "HEY!" from Penelo as Vaan apparently grabbed it from her. "That's not funny, you know. Besides, you gotta admit, you owe me one."

"Really?"

"For keeping up with your ship for you."

"Oh? I thought of it more as my favor to you. Can't trust her with just anyone; and then again, anyone would be lucky to have her. Even if it is for only a few weeks."

"Oh, hilarious. Open the hatch. We're joining up."

"Who said you could just…?"

Right about then, the _Strahl_'s sensors gave a slight whistle just as a tiny tremor ran about her interior. Balthier rolled his eyes and gave Fran that slight grimace that seemed to be his trademark. "Better let the lad in, eh? Just gave the old girl a fresh coat of paint."

--- ---

Nadia pulled her son away gently from Basch before kneeling a bit, holding him on her settled knee. "Surprise," she whispered.

He took off his helmet again, gazing in awe at the boy. "Noah's…?"

She gave an attempt at a smile. "Certainly not yours, anyway." There was a long uncomfortable silence. The little boy reached out and touched Basch's left eye, trailing his tiny, slightly damp fingers along to his ear where the cut settled. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, trying to figure out where his father had gotten injured. "I just couldn't tell him, Basch. He hasn't the heart for it. I barely did when Lord Larsa announced it. Besides, he sees you walking about the corridors every day of his life. Wouldn't it be hard to explain his father is gone when he sees him constantly?"

Basch was still intrigued, reaching out to touch the boy's shoulder and face. So much like Noah when they were young….so much like himself. Finally, he found his voice. "His name?"

"Leith."

"My father's name." He nodded. _An honorable name._

The boy cocked his head to the side, once again chewing on his forefinger. "Why you got cut, daddy?"

His eyes turned up to Nadia's, and she smiled. "Daddy's been in the war a long time, Leith. When he fought evil Emperor Vayne, he got hurt. And what did I teach you about fighting?"

His eyes never left Basch's. "Bad."

Her head bowed, her eyes tearing up. "Yes. It hurts many people." She shook her head for a moment, and then forced another smile. "Daddy knows that now." She looked deliberately at Basch. "Don't you?"

His face registered complete surprise and shock. _Must I take on this role as well?_ He asked to himself, as if Noah's essence was standing just behind him. His lips parted, then closed, then parted again. "Y…yes." He took the boy's hand. "Yes. Listen to your mother."

"You're not here. Mommy cries sometimes."

The voice was plaintive, almost accusing. Indeed, the boy's eyebrows were furrowed as he stared at him, gnawing on his forefinger. He frowned. It was ridiculous, but he almost felt as if he had not attended to his duties as a husband and father. "I've…uh…"

"He's been busy, Leith. But you'll see him much more now." Her eyes met Basch's. "Much, much more…" Her eyebrow arched up, and her jaw set hard. It wasn't a command. It was a hint. She was telling him something. Slowly, he stood, and she stood with him. For a moment she just pierced his soul with that determined, icy gaze. "Now then, Leith," she turned to her son, taking his hand. "We must find your nurse. I'll see you after school. Say goodbye to daddy."

The boy reached up, wanting a hug. He did as he was under compulsion to do, hugging the young lad gently. When he went to set him down the boy gave him a wet, sloppy kiss on the cheek quickly. "Love you!" Basch blinked for a moment; He thought of Noah and how much he had left behind—how much he had sacrificed to redeem himself. And yet Noah's brother right now would have gladly taken his place. He watched her walk the boy to the door, and kneel to kiss him goodbye. It was only an illusion, but he could almost fancy seeing Noah standing just beside Nadia, smiling down on his firstborn.

When Nadia was finished and the doors closed behind her, she walked past him with purposeful strides, suddenly all business. "Well, then. Sorry to set that on you all at once, but I wasn't exactly planning on him dropping by. Then again, it may show you why I am going to do what I strategize."

"Pardon?"

"I know why you're here. At the last progress meeting I didn't exactly win gold metals when I couldn't give them my plan to desecrate the Manufacted Nethicite. Lord Larsa undoubtedly wonders what I'm up to and fancies whether I'm working on it at all." As she talked, she typed hurriedly on her computer, pulling up various screens that she ran through like a pro. Basch walked slowly towards her, getting a glimpse at some of the screens: 'Ability to harness Magicks', 'Coupling of Magicks with Nethicite', 'Plan A', 'Test Subject A'. "Well I can't lie to you, my friend. I don't fathom destroying it."

He shook his head. "Nadia, the nethicite can lead to nothing but trouble…"

"Tell me, Basch. Did you try to use anything to tend to his wounds?"

He halted for a moment, completely unaware at what she was getting at. And then it suddenly hit him that she was referring to Gabranth. So she blamed him too? "You know I must have fought to save my brother."

She nodded, a slow smile spreading across her delighted features. "Did you try it with Nethicite?"

"That's impossible."

"Hardly." She typed in a password to the screen she was on, and it blipped to life: 'Test subject M.' She walked past him again in a slight whirl, and he hurried to run down the slight walk to keep up with her. "I suppose if Lord Larsa wants to know what to do with the Nethicite, it's only best to show it to him." She stopped just in front of a short metallic cylinder, with a keypad directly in front of it. After hitting one key, the doors to the base slid open to reveal a dead turtle.

His breath caught. "What are you doing, Nadia?"

"This tortoise has been dead for four months now." The cylinder directly beside it opened up as she put on a leather glove quickly. Out of the realms of the cylinder she produced a broken piece of Nethicite. "Think, Basch. If it could do what Vayne would have had it do, can it not help this poor creature?" With a smile, she placed the nethicite in her bare hand. While he watched in fascination, she summoned a "Rise" spell. It sent a curl of magick up her arm for a moment before it found its registered mark—the unfortunate reptile in the glass container. All business, she set aside the small piece of rock and placed her bare hand in the cylinder with it. As they both watched on, the creature stirred and slowly got to it's legs.

"No…" He whispered in disbelief, totally taken aback by the nethicite's power.

She picked it up, cooing at it, before handing it to Basch. "Leith's whole future, mine, all of Ivalice's, could rest on this one piece of rock." She held it up before him, satisfied by his awe-struck features. "You have your answer, 'Gabranth'. You know what I intend to do."

He struggled to find his voice. "He is buried on Bur-Omasace, in the mount…"

She turned from him again, walking hurriedly down a further stretch of the vast room to one of four capsules that were very much larger than the last two he had seen. He stood beside her, the turtle still in his quivering hand. "He was taken from me in death. I couldn't bear to leave him somewhere so far away. War heroes' remains are always sent to be buried with their living kin. Even in death, he belongs here, with his family." She typed in a string of passwords into the multiple blocks. The capsule gave a loud sustained hiss when the door slowly opened. "With me." Inside lied the perfectly preserved carcass of his long-dead twin.

The turtle hit the tile with a loud crack so loud it was heard outside the doors, where a guard turned a bit to the interior and then looked off again into the distance.

The battle was getting ever closer. Basch gestured to his brother, who stood on the opposite side of the front lines. Hurriedly, Noah Fon Rosenburg came to his brother. He was all business, dressed for war and coated in sweat from the fires. "We have the paling in place," he said quickly. "If they stick to their standard flight-heavy attacks, we should be able to hold our own here on the ground."

_"Very good. Is everyone who cannot fight secure?"_

_Noah's eyes flickered past him even as he nodded. Then his gaze turned sour as he saw Nadia, still loading water and supplies for the men behind the big guns. "All but one." _

_He turned to his gaze. "Not to worry. I will see to it."_

_"No, brother," He gave him a mischievous smile. "You were intent to stand our ground. If you're going to have the glory, at least let me have my reward."_

_"Nadia is not…!"_

_"At ease, brother!" He replied, slapping him on his arm. "This is my specialty!"_

_Basch frowned as he made his way to Nadia. Disparaging thoughts crossed his mind as he saw the events unfold: Noah taking her arm to lead her away, she arguing with him and eventually giving in, and him leading her away, an arm about her waist. He shook his head in disbelief until he heard the loud Archadian trumpet in the distance. His face turned to the Northwest, watching the sky. He stood that way a long time. The faint breeze died on his skin. The men about him moved a pace more quickly, getting psyched for the battle ahead. Right about then, Noah moved to his side. "Airships, brother. Where are their battle ships?"_

_That's when the first of the infantry broke through the forest and straight through the paling._


	2. Chapter 2

2.

They caught up on the "good old days" as Balthier had put it before. And then, Vaan got to business. "Ashe's asked a favor," he said, putting his hands behind his head and putting his weight on one foot. "She wants me and Penelo to go escort Larsa's ship back to Rabanastre for the ceremony in a couple of days."

"Sounds like honest work," He commented, winking and turning away. "Get to it."

"Well, we were sort of hoping you and Fran would come with us?" Penelo asked, putting her hands behind her back. The girl had changed a great deal. _A great bit saucier_, thought the Pirate to himself. Her braids were now long, she showed more stomach than clothing, and her arms were lined with floral tattoos.

He shrugged. "Doesn't that sound like fun? But unfortunately, Fran and I are living up to the name of Sky Pirates these days. While pilfering may sound juvenile, it certainly has its…reputable…advantages."

Vaan stepped closer. "There's treasure involved."

He stopped short in the cockpit doorway, turning a betraying ear towards the young man casually. "Oh?"

"Yeah!" Penelo broke in. "They're planning on decorating you with all sorts of honors for protecting the Queen and saving all of Rabanastre. You're their hero, Balthier."

"Hero, huh?" He grimaced. "That's all I needed to know. Goodbye, friends." He stepped just inside the cockpit and shut the doors behind him.

"Hey!" Their voices called to him. Vaan continued. "You just don't get it, do you? The Leading Man always has a sequel."

He liked the sounds of that. A sequel. Might be interesting. What he couldn't win he could always mark for a later target. Besides, it would be a chance to give Ashe his gift personally. He at first had thought of leaving it somewhere smashing; but truth be told, he sort of missed Her Highness, anyway. "What do you think Fran? One more show?" When he looked around he discovered that he had locked Fran out as well, and she was probably mad as a Behemoth on the other side. He rolled his eyes heavenward as he opened the door.

Fran was staring him down as if he would be her next kill—arms crossed, feet slightly apart, head tilted menacingly forward. "Nice of you to join us."

"Ah, well. Suppose there is no harm in seeing the lords and ladies again, is there? Practically royalty myself. I am the…"

"…Leading Man…" They all finished. "We know, we _know_!" Vaan grumbled.

He stood back, slightly aghast.

Penelo patted him on the shoulder. "And we would be lost without you."

Fran walked up, and he pointed a finger at her. "Not a word, Fran. Not a word."

Under five minutes later, he put the carrier airship in tow and they took off for the Royal City of Archades.

--- ---

"You know not what you're doing!" Basch almost yelled. "We should bring this to the attention of the peace committee."

"Those same that would sooner see Lord Larsa dead than the new Emperor? Be my guest, Rosenburg. If they knew about this, they'd greedily snatch it from my hand to save their Blood Prince, Vayne. And I'm sure Lord Larsa would hear me."

"Then why have you not told him?"

"It wasn't ready yet," she replied, giving him an exasperated stare. She leaned over and picked up the turtle, examining it closely. "Look, you've destroyed the poor thing."

He snatched it from her hand, going slightly pale. "Do not do this thing, Nadia. Not with peace being so fragile between the empires."

"This works better for peace, I'd wager," she retorted, snatching it back. "Think about it, Judge Magister. Gabranth comes back, protects Lord Larsa, you return to your beloved Queen, keep her well out of harm, we can have two ambassadors on each side. My son actually has a father to teach him and to love him. And in the end, we might even be able to rebuild our shattered world; Rebuild Landis!"

He shook his head sadly. "You are living in a dream world, Nadia." He meant to walk away, but she stopped him.

Her eyes were angry, almost cold. Her grip on his arm was harsh and unfeeling. Her expression held a pain he couldn't come to terms with. "Tell me, Basch. Did you not save your brother because you couldn't, or because you felt it better for your fragile little Dalmasca?"

Pain stung him deep inside. In his mind, he could see Noah lying on the _Strahl's_ sickbed, clinging to life. He blinked for only a moment, hearing his voice in his ears as if he were there all as before. _"…Sorry to leave you, brother…"_ "I vowed to carry his shield," he replied, gently. "And so I have."

Her arm dropped, examining his eyes as he stared at her. "I see. This is your way of winning his prize, is it?"

"Nadia…"

She turned away to the cylinder, putting her hand against the cool glass, staring at her lost love. "Let me speak to you the truth of the matter, Honorable Basch. If you had not been so lost in your duty and honor, it would have been Noah standing here arguing with me. Your honor failed me in all that was important. I could never go back. I could never love anyone but Noah." She shot him a pained look over her shoulder. "And if he found redemption in anything at all, it was knowing that was true. You do not wish to fail your brother. What do you think he would want, were the roles switched?"

Basch found it hard to breathe. She hated him with her words, tortured him with her stares. She was finding him responsible, just as everyone else had. The guilt of Landis would forever stain his soul. He was a marked man, whether he bore the identity of Basch or of Gabranth.

"I beg of you. The Archadian Empire put me in charge of the Nethicite—of giving it an honorable purpose if it could not be destroyed. What greater honor than to bring back the man who saved this empire?"

Basch glanced at his brother's lifeless corpse in the lit cylinder, and then back at the woman he and his brother used to brawl over. "I believe," he replied, slowly, even more gently, "that Gabranth would like me to carry out my duties to Lord Larsa. Therefore, I must inform him of what you are planning. If Lord Larsa decides to give you a chance to prove your theory, I would whole-heartedly crave it be my own flesh and blood. If not, I'm afraid we must let the past die with him."

Her eyes went glassy as she stared at him solemnly. Finally, she nodded, turning away from him. "Do as you see fit. Best hurry."

He reached for her hand and squeezed it in his own. "I will be back shortly." His hand touched her cheek for but an instant in reassurance before he marched a steady pace out of Draklor lab.

She sat there a long time thinking over what was said before she finally turned to her lifeless companion. "We must hurry, my love, if we are to make it to Landis before nightfall."

--- ---

The Senate was in a secret session. If Lord Larsa had known of the session, he would have put a stop to it. But as it was, ruling an empire was a heavy burden for a young boy and he couldn't keep his finger on every little thing. They knew this, and thusly took advantage of such a grand chance. The head of the Senators called the meeting to order. "Fellow senators," he said into the dimly lit room surrounding them. "Lord Larsa has not pushed the advance. He has not pursued the Nation's interests."

"Hear, hear," stated one of the more elderly ones. "Rozzaria gains allies every day. Even the city state of Bhujerba has officially signed a treaty of support and provisionary with Al-Cid himself. Should their negotiations escalate, they would draw surrounding areas into their cause and we would no longer have dominion over Ivalice."

"The real question is," Stated Senator Farbner, who carried the most weight in the Senate, "What steps must we take to preserve the empire?"

The leader shook his head slowly. "The Judge Magisters protect Larsa with malicious vehemence. Should we get within even twelve paces of the boy, we would stand no chance to defeating them."

"Then let a Judge take the initiative," Senator Farbner replied, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "One who will protect the Empire at any cost—even that of the life of his Sworn Emperor."

There was a long silence as all the hooded men stared at him in curious disbelief. "You are speaking of assassination; treason!" The one to his direct left interjected. "If we are found out…"

He held his hand up, cutting the other off rudely. "Were you not all speaking of the same just moments before? I cannot be faulted if I am the only one who has the stability to say so aloud. And I do so freely, for I have just the right Judge in mind."

"Who?" Voiced the other.

"He is a recently-appointed Judge, by the name of Ralis." His eyes twinkled. "Now. He is capable of going as close or as far from Lord Larsa as we demand. Incidentally, with the Queen's coronation approaching, he is more than apt to be present. I can assure you—he will do all that we ask. Therefore, we need only to signal our orders. What shall our orders be?"

The Senate fell into a thoughtful silence as they contemplated just what would be the best way to destroy Dalmasca and Larsa's reign in one bold stroke.

"I suggest we remove Gabranth first," stated one. "He is the failsafe to Lord Larsa's reign."

"Agreed. Any ideas?"

"I have one," came the only feminine voice at the table. It was Senator Felisa. She was younger and also the most intelligent of the crew. "It might interest you that my spies within the scientific community have come to a fascinating conclusion. His dear wife, Nadia Fon Rosenburg, has not destroyed the Nethicite as prearranged by Lord Larsa and this Senate. She has left for Landis only a few moments ago. If we could bring her up on charges and confront her there, she may have an….entirely unfortunate accident. Gabranth would be so preoccupied with her death he would be powerless to protect the young Lord."

They all nodded in agreement, save the one in the lead. "It would come to disaster of an innocent woman?" He asked, almost a twinge sadly.

"Well," she replied coldly, "You must make sacrifices for the needs of the people you serve. The needs of the one matter little."

"If it makes you feel consoled," Farbner suggested, "We could keep their boy safe; train him to be a great warrior within our ranks. Who knows? He could even be the next Gabranth—even greater than his father. He would protect Zargabaath, as the law states that the next heir judge will assume rule at the termination of the royal family. Zargabaath is easily manipulated. And what is better is that, under our lead, the boy will be, too."

Everyone once again nodded in solemn unison as the lead shook his head. "Very well. Long live Archades."

The haunted echo rang off the walls as they prepared for their bloodbath.

--- ---

When Basch got through telling Larsa of Nadia's plan, he felt somewhat guilty. By all rights, he felt no one should determine whether his brother lived or died but the fates themselves. If they chose him to die, he would die. If they chose him to be raised again, he should simply look away and let such things happen. Then again, part of being in Gabranth's oath was that he relate all matters that might interfere with Larsa's reign. He could protect not only his physical being, but also his stature in the Empire as well. However, he did miss his brother very much. He couldn't help but think back on his last moments of redemption. It was a shame to waste such a good heart. And on top of all that was how he felt for Nadia. Genuinely, he knew she was a good woman and she wished only the best. He had always respected her and cared for her a great deal. Now that his brother was dead, he felt it his noble duty to protect her interests, as well. He was torn between honor and desire, valor and aspiration.

Lord Larsa looked troubled as he stood. "You must escort me to Draklor Lab immediately. We will get to the bottom of this."

He nodded curtly. "My Lord."

On the way over, he was very distracted, all told. He had always been envious of Noah for some reason. He figured at some point not long after that it was because he was jealous of their carefree relationship. He had forever been quite taken with the little orphan Nadia. His father had come up from behind him one day as Basch worked, smoking his pipe. 'She's a fine young lass, that Nadia,' he told Basch. When he glanced at him in appalled surprise, he blew out his smoke nonchalantly and walked away, continuing over his shoulder, 'May the best man win, I guess.' Basch sighed, muttering low enough where Larsa couldn't hear: "I guess the best man _did_ win, Noah."

Before he realized it, they were standing at the entry doors to the Lab. "Shall we proceed?" Larsa asked. The doors slid open silently, and they walked in to an empty lab.

"What?!" He wondered aloud, running up to the cylinder his brother had been in. It was open, and the body was missing. He bowed his head, a thousand thoughts running through his mind all at once. "He's gone," He informed Larsa, and then more to himself, "What are you thinking, Nadia? Where are you going?"

"The Nethicite's gone, too," Larsa replied from the side of a sealed cupboard. "Took the whole lot, it looks like. Any ideas where they've gone?"

Basch's eyes closed, and he slowly raised his head. "Yes. I do." He strode by Lord Larsa quickly, exiting. Larsa was forced to walk after him as fast as his young legs could keep up. _"It's not supposed to be like this, Noah. I'm supposed to be protecting her, not chasing after her for the sake of an Empire that stole her hopes away. I am sorry."_ He forced the thought out of his mind, focusing merely on the task at hand, distancing himself from the endless memories. "And I have just the transport."

--- ---

_The battle was not going as expected. Their valiant young men were falling faster than they could keep up with. The enemy was everywhere—polished helmets shining in the moonlight. Basch wiped splashed blood from his eyes and spun just in time to catch a soldier barreling in on him. The sword caught him just in the sternum and pulled through neatly. He winced as he jerked it away; the body fell just in front of him. He heard someone cry his name in the far distance, and turned to see his equally blood-splashed brother waving to him. "Nadia!" He yelled, pointing behind Basch. Noah flipped a man over his shoulder and broke his neck by twisting his head with his boot. "Get her out of here!"_

_Basch turned, to see Nadia dragging off a wounded Landian man. She was looking about her, watching for any signs of an attack upon her person. She wasn't about to leave him, though, and continued to struggle with the body that was almost twice her size. She had a streak of blood across her cheek, apparently from falling once across the injury by accident. "Nadia!" He screamed, racing towards her. "What in the blazes are you doing out here? Get to the cellars, now!"_

_"This man is wounded! I won't leave him!" She yelled back. "My abilities could save him!"_

_"I won't have you die here!" He bellowed over the roar of the armies in battle. _

_"Then help me!" She never did stop, making her way backwards to the cellars. _

_"Look out!" He shoved her to the side as an Archadian advanced. His battle-axe swooped between them just as he managed to duck. He parried the next blow with his sword, high enough to hold the axe at bay with his left hand and stab with his right. Nadia shrieked as the body fell almost on top of her. "Alright, alright!" He grabbed the man's other arm and managed to fairly toss him down the nearest cellar. "Get down and stay down! These men will not hesitate to kill anyone. Women are easy prey for their hounds."_

_Her eyes went round just before he slammed the door down over them._

_Hours later, he had made his way only a mere sixteen feet from the cellar, close enough to keep an eye on his quickly tiring brother. Around him, sixty-three more men had fallen._


	3. Chapter 3

To my awesome readers: Thank you so much for the feedback. It's been quite encouraging. At the same time, it can make me just a bit nervous. I feel like I need to do you all justice for this story! ) Plus, I'm a big Final Fantasy fan and I like to try to stay within the characterization bounds set by the original authors. Sometimes that's difficult when you're in a little fantasy of your own. ) Please keep the information coming; It really helps me; keeps me motivated to continue. Kudos!

3.

The private airship cruiser arrived in the barren desolation of Landis at full moon rise. When the hatch opened, three figures emerged: Nadia, Leith….

…and Gabranth.

Nadia had to help him stay steady on his feet as he was still somewhat weak. His dark blue eyes took in the area with wonder. He glanced at Nadia as he put one hand to the hatchway to keep his balance. "What happened here?"

Since the moment she had raised him with the Nethicite, she had known something was wrong. He had been confused about many things. At first he was so disoriented he acted much like an invalid. After a while, he remembered his name. He remembered her—although it took nearly an hour to even recognize her and another ten minutes of deep thinking to come up with her name. He knew only by looking at Leith that he was his son. Other than that, he was totally lost. Times, dates, places, events…. His memory had died with him and seemed almost unrecoverable. Speaking to him appeared to be very much like speaking to Leith. Everything was taken in wide-eyed wonder as gospel truth, and agreed upon without contestation. Every explanation was accompanied by a 'how', 'why', or 'when' attached shortly thereafter. It was beginning to wear her down. She had imagined the results making him weak for a time, but she never suspected he would lose his memory.

In time, she was able to explain to him that he had been terribly injured and 'unconscious' for a year, and she had healed him with Nethicite. "I remember Nethicite," he said calmly. "What exactly is it's function?" It took the whole flight over to make him comprehend that he had been a great warrior, she was his wife, and they were going home in hopes of regaining his memory.

Even in such a vulnerable state, however, Gabranth was very much as he once had been—a man full of deep thought and pride. She noted him on the flight over studying Leith carefully as he played in the seat behind his mother. "He is a beautiful child," he had commented. "I am glad he has grown strong in my absence."

Now, with their feet on Landian soil, she was beginning to lose all hope. She wondered if the Noah Fon Rosenburg she had loved so would ever truly be back with her. She had believed the sights here would pull memories long forgotten back into his focus. She struggled to answer his last question, fighting back a few choking breaths. "There was a war here," she offered. "You fought very valiantly before it was decimated. We were taken captive together—just over there." She pointed to a slanted burrow with two rusted doors slung open at the top. "Do you remember aught about it?"

His eyes were sad and full of wonder as he shook his head in negative reply. "We led an unfortunate life, it seems."

Her head bowed, and then gradually rested on his strong shoulder in defeat, tears stinging her eyes. "Yes, we are."

Leith ran past them, running about the deserted city for a moment, studying all sorts of abandoned tools, armor, and art.

Gabranth studied her composure for a moment. He knew he should say something to this kind woman who claimed to be his wife, but he didn't know exactly what his former self would have said under the circumstances. "I am sorry I do not remember, Nadia." He got a forced smile as a reply. She was about to say something in return when his head snapped up and he looked sharply at his son, who was picking at a rusty battle-axe blade in the dust. "Leith! Do not touch that! Come here!"

She stared at him in amazement for a moment as Leith complied. He still had instincts of a father, whether he remembered his life or not. When the boy reached him, Gabranth picked him up, looking him over. "Let me see you hands. Good, no cuts. There's naught to entertain yourself with here. Remember what your mother said about war. This is no playground."

"Yes, daddy." The boy kicked softly, and his father released him.

Her eyes were wide and hope began to build in her anew. "Gabranth!" She breathed.

He glanced at her in surprise. He had not imagined he had done any great thing. Her face was full of anticipation and joy all at once. "I think I remember that you hate war." He nodded towards the wastelands of Landis. "Now I see why."

She wiped a quick tear from her eye before he could see it. "Come on," she replied all smiles. "I want to show you something else. There was a shelter you helped build underground before the Archadian invasion. Quite comfortable, as I recall. Perhaps we should see if it's all in one piece, agreed?"

What could he do? He didn't remember anything anyway. "Agreed."

"We'll go back to Archades in the morning." She kept her grip on him taunt as she helped him down the ramp. "Leith, follow."

--- ---

Larsa had followed Basch about everywhere. Even though his rule had been only a year long thus far, he wasn't exactly accustomed to following the orders of someone else. However, Basch's commanding tone demanded respect and obedience, even if laced with honor for his ruler. It was obvious he was not in a talkative mood, so the young Lord did not try for a while. It was only after they had waited on the _Strahl_ for over half an hour at the castle Aerodrome that he chanced conversation. "Lord Gabranth," he stated (as they were in ear shot of other Castle guards about). "Your countenance has changed oddly since this afternoon."

Basch didn't reply, though his eyes shifted to him and he stiffened a bit.

"Does she trouble you?"

His eyes closed slightly, and the tendons running along his jaw bulged momentarily. "I do not believe her intention was to be deceitful," he supposed. "I understand that she desires peace. More than that, she desires to have back someone very important to her. However, she masks her reasons with charges that it will be beneficial for the sake of the empire. In the end, it is only that she wishes him back with her."

"You assume that she's used the Nethicite already."

"I assume nothing, My Lord. I know her. I know she has used it."

Larsa squinted into the sunlight, tucking his tongue between his teeth for a moment. He had known Basch long enough to know when he was troubled, even if he was wearing the mask. "Suppose she's correct. I know for a certainty you have truly missed your former occupation. The Senate is not under my complete control yet. You have done a fine job, but you yet lack the experience that your comrade would have had in dealing with them. If you could return to your former, and he again to me, would it be such a harsh thing?"

Basch noted that his words were carefully masked to not reveal his true identity to the surrounding Archadians. However, the boy's overly-expanded wisdom had hit it's mark.

"If it helps everyone involved, it has done no harm to me that she destroys it before or after."

He looked at his Lord fully for the first time, now. "You miss him, don't you My Lord?"

"He was my protector." He said only, and then fell silent.

'Gabranth' stared at him for a long while, mulling over what he had spoken. What would it hurt for his brother to return? It might have been that everything would work out well. He could return to Lady Ashe—to his home—and Noah could stay where he was most accustomed as well. Both royal houses would have their interests protected. Both would have loyal bodyguards to care for their well-being. Nadia would have everything she wanted. And if she were to destroy the Nethicite after, it would have been all for the good of everyone involved. However, it seemed so simple, so obviously carefully orchestrated, that he knew from experience it would most likely fail. One thing Larsa had said rang more solidly true than aught else….He did not know the Senate. The Senate, who had their hands in every matter from the slums up to the grand castle of Archades, who had spies spread from the entrances of the city on through the opposing empire of Rozzaria, whom the Judges honored (if not obeyed). If the Senate had any suspicions the Nethicite had been used, they would twist any honorable reason to discord, all to forsake the royal position of the Emperor. It was something, unfortunately, that he felt he couldn't control. That is what gave him the fear that was haunting him even now.

A few moments later, the _Strahl _swooped into port. Basch didn't wait for Balthier to greet him. By the time the walkway gears had disengaged, he was already at the top. Her captain approached him with his usual cocky half-smile, but Basch walked right past him hurriedly. "We need to get to Landis immediately," he flatly stated.

"Pleasure to see you as well," He nodded at Larsa after his sarcastic comment. "My Lord." He bowed in a deep show of respect. Larsa was truly his Emperor by birth, after all.

Larsa had more manners. He smiled at him fondly. "It is good to see you again, my friend. I apologize for the circumstances of our meeting. I do not believe it to be a pressing matter, but Basch feels otherwise."

"I can see that. Well, hold on; you may fill me in about it on the way."

Penelo ran in right about then, giving him a big hug. He took her in with wide eyes, as she had changed so much since he had lastly seen her. The _Strahl_ gave a tiny shake as it took off and they began their route to Landis.

--- ---

The room was relatively comfortable, in fact. It was large and slightly hexagonal in design. The Fon Rosenburg men had made it to accommodate women and children, so extra touches had been added. The floor was wooden slats with a few dusty rugs covering it in case someone had to sleep on the floor. Crystals hung high on the walls to provide light. Underneath them were rows of seven bunks on each wall. There were three escape routes: one from the front, one towards Nabradia, and one towards Jahara on the Dalmascan border. Trap doors along the floorboard provided room for water and foodstuffs. Here remained what was left of the possessions of friends and family who had planned to stay there through the war.

Nadia watched through weary eyes as Noah wandered about for hours in wonder, occasionally stopping to touch something. Poor little Leith had gone asleep an hour ago in his mother's arms. She had given up on asking her husband if he recognized any of it, as it was apparent he had only a mild recollection. As he put it, "Like looking at a picture of a place you've never been, but immediately knowing it's location".

She only held out an hour longer than Leith. Resting against the wall of a bottom bunk, her boy in her lap, her eyelids grew heavier and heavier until they sank altogether. Noah turned about on his heel. "Those trap doors," he said, pointing. "Those were my idea, weren't…?" he paused when he noticed her eyes were closed, and her breathing was deeper.

He approached her with great caution and sat down to observe them for a moment. Why couldn't he remember? He was trying so hard! If not for himself, he was definitely demanding it for his family. Although he couldn't remember a thing about their times together, his heart always leapt when he saw them, his stomach felt warm. They must have been special to him before he had been wounded. He ran a hand over Leith's hair in wonder for a moment. He smiled to himself at the boy drooling on his mother's supporting arm. His eyes found Nadia. He tried to remember anything at all about her. He close his eyes and dug down deep into his mind to find the answer….

And in his mind, Nadia, hair a mess, scratches and scars, begging him. Then, she standing with a man who looked exactly like him, only younger. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek; He remembered something about jealous anger, hot inside of his chest. Another memory was shorter, yet more real than others. Her hair was pulled back, and she held her baby close to her. His son.

His eyes opened again. Memories were elusive, almost untangable. But the ones he did receive all seemed centered about three very prominent people: Nadia, Leith, and the man who looked just like him. Carefully, he reached out with two fingers of his left hand and ran them gently, fondly, down her jaw, shoulder, arm, wrist….His hand halted when it reached her hand, where her ring was nestled on her finger. He looked at his own ring that matched.

He was troubled deep inside. Something told him he was needed somewhere, that he had to find something long abandoned. His mind was too restless for sleep, so he made his way outside to the ruins of Landis. Memories long abandoned began to stir slightly within him. He only saw flashes: The river, where they did most of the work. The governor's old, stately house upon the hill. There's where he killed the soldier by snapping his neck. That's where he and the man who looked like him argued. Nadia worked at the Technick shop, which was just to his left. And here was where everyone died or was captured.

When he found himself able to think clearly again, he started walking. Though his breath was shallow and his heart raced, he dared not stop. The answers lay somewhere beyond—and he was eager to find them.

--- ---

It was some time later that Nadia jumped at a noise she heard within the dimly lit room. She was groggy and some bit confused, as she didn't realize she had fallen asleep at all. Leith lay resting on her arm. Parts of her felt numb from being in one solid position for far too extended a time. She gently leaned Leith over on the bed and then stood, searching the room. "Gabranth?" She called gently. "Is that you?" She heard it again—a soft clash, as if someone were just outside in armor.

The man came into a focus, and she realized to her horror that it was not Gabranth at all. He was dressed in full body armor, in a helmet that looked very much like a wolf's. Two swords hung on each side of his belt. She recognized him immediately as the New Judge—Ralis. The thing that frightened her most was that he was not alone. Behind him came in a dozen other men—all Archadian—dressed for battle. He did not say one word to her, but merely looked around the room for a moment. He was probably remembering that, as a cadet, he had stormed into this very room and killed any resistance. He tilted his head at her with a soft chuckle. "Take the boy," he ordered.

"No!" She cried, running backwards to wake him. Leith was already awake, however, and she bumped into him on the back-step. "Run!" She told him, shoving him towards the Jahara escape.

"But Mommy!" His eyes were frightened, and he began to cry.

"Don't let them catch you! Run! Now!"

When the soldiers advanced, she charged her magick that Gabranth had taught her to use and sprayed the warriors with a Firaga spell. For a moment, smoke clouded up the room. She coughed hard and backed away, blocking the entrance to the Jahara escape.

The little boy was obedient enough and managed to get a good head start before the smoke and flames cleared. When all was done, about eight were left standing. "They warned you were an avid magick user, my lady," he purred. "Good thing we were all carrying Tetra Elementals. Thank you for your kind healing."

She looked around quickly for some sort of defense. She knew nothing about fighting. Her main expertise was science, and along with that, technicks. She knew not of the difference between a broadsword and a dagger. In response, she cast as many technicks would save her for the time being, and then found a pillow to throw at his face while she tried to dive away.

He caught her on the down stroke.

She fell hard as the armored fist caught her in the shoulder blade. "Where did you conceal the Nethicite?" He asked.

She rolled over, got to her elbows, and backed away. "I have no Nethicite."

"You lie," he replied. "My reports say you have used it of late. Where is it?"

"I swear," she argued, "I have no Nethicite! I left it all under lock and key back at Draklor lab. I had no need of it here."

He reached over and grabbed her shirt, hauling her to her feet. "My orders are to destroy you. If you'll not tell me where the Nethicite is hidden, I will have no choice but to do so slowly. It is the only substance capable of either destroying or glorifying the empire. I will have it to bring to my superiors, or else!"

Her eyes fell over the other soldiers, who all watched in unfeeling fascination. Somewhere outside, her boy was running for his life. Noah was out there—he could be anywhere—wandering aimlessly about without any recollection of his previous existence. She had sought to give her family justice and peace, and she had only caused failure. Basch had been right. The Nethicite was nothing but trouble. "Gabranth!" She shouted, loudly.

"He won't help you now," he shouted, grabbing instead for her throat. He held her there, suspended in mid-air. Her eyes widened as she fought for breath. "Tell me where it is!" He paused. "I'll kill your son."

Her face filled with undeniable fury and frustration. She couldn't have been able to tell he was bluffing. In reality, the senate wanted the boy alive. She was too busy surviving to ascertain the untruthfulness behind his words. "Rot in hell," she managed.

"Gabranth!" Shouted one of the soldiers quickly, in a panic. That's when Ralis turned to see Judge Magister Gabranth come through the door in full armor, followed by Lord Larsa and his companions. "What should we do, sir?"

"Kill them all!" He snarled, tossing Nadia away from him. She gulped for air. Basch continued to advance on them.

"But sir! Lord Larsa….You are the guardian of the throne!"

"Hence I say kill the wretch! We're all dead if he catches us here. I am Judge Magister! Kill the traitors by my word!"

It was then that the world went into a complete blur as Nadia struggled to keep her consciousness.

---

_"Noah!" Basch shouted to his blood-saturated brother. "We are being overwhelmed!"_

_"No!" He shouted back. "We can hold our own here!"_

_Basch shook his head sadly as one of his companions fell down dead in front of him, and he had to spend his sword again on his slayer. "Landis is dying! We need reinforcements if we wish to hold against them."_

_His brother stared at him in disbelief. "You'll never make it in time," he argued. _

_"Perhaps not today. We withdraw; we seek the might to quell their forces. If naught else, we shall be avenged of the blood here spilled." He paused, drawing Noah aside to a secure wall behind the perimeter. "I say we surrender," he announced. "There is no shame in sparing our companion's lives. I will go to Dalmasca to gain more forces. The king there is already in opposition to the empire. He will help."_

_Noah shook his head. "King Raminas is a senile old fool who cares more for the delights of his daughter than the burdens of war."_

_"I believe in him. He has offered support to the surrounding nations…"_

_"We began this war together. You want to leave now, brother?" He stared at him in disbelief. "All of this was your idea. You were sure we could hold."_

_"I was wrong, Noah."_

_"And what if you are wrong also about this matter?" He shook his head. "No. You do as you think you ought. But I will not surrender. I will defend my country. I will avenge my father's blood. And I will not hand over Nadia to their kind to be ripe for the taking." _

_Basch caught his retreating brother's arm and pulled him back. "They did not attack with airships. Even if they had, the paling fell two hours since. We cannot hold our own any longer. The barricades will not stand! If we continue to fight this battle, we will all be carcasses slain by morning."_

"_Even if I felt you were right, I cannot ask my people to do that. They have pride!" He hit his chest. "I have pride! I have honor! These are two things they cannot take, no matter how they mean to take us. For those rights, I will die, my brother. But I will not die today. Ask the men what they wish now. I invite you! See if they take up your plan!" He went to leave again, but once again, Basch stopped him._

_His eyes were sad as he gazed at him. "I must go. I have vowed to defend Landis, and defend her I shall. With greater numbers we have greater chances of winning."_

_Noah shook him off. "Do as you wish, coward."_

_With that he ran quickly to the front lines, leaving Basch to drown in his own despair._


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Nadia was still gasping for air, crawling on her elbows, when the all-out battle began. There were many of them, all swirls of metal and weapons. With Basch was Lord Larsa, a young and well-dressed Pirate (whom she recognized immediately as Ffamran), a viera, and a young man and woman whom she didn't recognize at all. For a moment, she relived Landis: crawling to safety while the battle waged around her.

"Where are you running off to, woman?" Asked Ralis, grabbing her by her hair and hauling her to her feet.

Noah and Basch had taught her many years ago how to defend herself, but it was nigh useless against full body armor. Instead, she planted her feet and pushed up with her arms, knocking his helmet off. She had hoped to be able to get a fresh drive into his teeth with her elbow. He dropped her momentarily before she could get the chance, instead fending off Balthier. She turned to find a sword; she noted how many soldiers had fallen about her. Basch was protecting Larsa with great valor and skill. Ralis managed to knock out Ffamran temporarily and went again for Nadia. "Finish the mission!" He called to his four soldiers. "Kill the Lord!"

She had only gotten the very tip of her finger on the closest sword hilt when he kicked her over on her back. She gazed up at his drawn sword for a moment. He had one foot on her throat and was about to drive the sword into her mid-section with both hands. "If you had just left the Nethicite be," he acknowledged, "I wouldn't be in this position."

She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the imminent blow, but none came. Instead, his foot jerked oddly against her chin, causing her teeth to crash together painfully. She opened her eyes to see one of the Judge's four swords had run through his abdomen from the back. An arm was around Ralis' neck so that his full weight wouldn't crush her in his death. She soon saw the owner of that arm. Noah flipped the body aside in great anger and disdain. He fairly growled at the carcass before he went for her.

Before she knew, she was resting against his outstretched knee, his muscular arm providing a secure rest for her head. She stared at her feet, where the body of the dead Judge lay in grotesque fashion. The battle was over. Someone even used 'raise' on Balthier, who woke with a "So, what did I miss?"

He put a hand to her swollen throat, checking her over for injuries. "Are you unharmed?" He asked her softly.

"Leith," she croaked, looking up at the still-armored Basch. "Please find him."

Basch nodded curtly. "I will go." He gave a long glance to his brother as he passed by, going the direction she pointed to.

Her green eyes turned warm as she looked up at her revived husband. "You came back, did you? Where did…?"

He touched his forehead with a forefinger. "I had hoped to find something to fill my mind with. I wanted to find the clues in Landis. Alas, I found nothing."

She smiled. "You remembered how to use a sword."

"I suppose I was the protective type."

"You were, actually." She began laughing with him, only to realize everyone was staring at them. Not only was he alive, he was happy. Had anyone besides her ever seen Noah truly happy? She forced herself to sit up. "Your Excellency Larsa, Ffamaran, this is…"

"Judge Magister Gabranth!" Lord Larsa bowed, all smiles. "I hardly believed it possible!"

Nadia glanced between them for the moment of silence that ensued. "I apologize, my lord, but he's lost all mem…"

Gabranth jumped to his feet quickly, bowing low to Larsa. "My lord. I offer you my services once again."

Her mouth hung open a few seconds before she replied. "Congratulations, my Lord. You are the first person he's wholly remembered—including his own wife." He shot her an apologetic, guilty gaze. He helped her to her feet as Larsa approached.

"Give me the Nethicite, Lady Nadia."

All eyes were on her. She looked about uncomfortably. "I do not have it."

Larsa outstretched his hand impatiently. "I appreciate all you've done, Nadia Fon Rosenburg. It is, however, a serious offense to conceal the truth from your Emperor."

She shook her head in earnest. "I do not possess it, my Lord! I left it but under lock and key in Archades, in the lab."

"It was not there." His hands fell to his hips. "Basch knew you had it. I am trying to be a fair judge in this matter. Now that Gabranth is alive, you surely have no more need of its power."

She bowed. "My Lord, I swear to you; I did not bring it along! I saw no need of it. I know its power is disastrous as well as good. I kept it locked away in Draklor lab. I only came here because I did imagine Gabranth needing rest and time to refocus. I promise—if I had it, I would hand it over to you readily."

Larsa's gaze turned troubled. "Then who would have it…?"

Right then, Basch walked in with young Leith in his arms. Both seemed very calm, although Leith had recently been crying. Now he merely stared wide-eyed at the surrounding group, sucking on his forefinger again. His true father approached, taking him away. "My thanks, sir. I am surprised he was so at ease with you after such an ordeal."

Basch couldn't say anything. He tried. His mouth opened only to utter a mute word. The shock of his brother being alive seemed to cut off every sense he had. Besides, Noah seemed completely un-phased about seeing _him_ again. It was soon that he found out why. Leith pointed at Basch with his wet finger. "Who's the man in your suit, daddy?"

Gabranth and Leith looked at each other for a moment before Gabranth turned to Basch in cold revelation. "Remove your helmet please, sir."

Basch looked at Nadia in despair, looking for any clue as to what he should do. Funny that he thought she could get him out of this one. Then again, it was force of habit. She had always been the mediator between the two when they were raised together in Landis. "Gabranth," she began, placing a hand on his arm.

He shook her off. "You heard me!"

"Yes," Basch nodded a tad sadly, and then removed the Judge's helmet. "I did, brother."

Gabranth's face turned crimson within a single breath. "You!" He spat, advancing. "I should have known it was you! How dare you feign my features and try to steal away my life!"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. "Wait…what?" Vaan asked out loud.

"I believe you have things a tad cross-wired, old chap," Balthier retorted, dusting off his sleeves.

Gabranth stepped even closer, measuring his brother with cold eyes. "My memory is very little, but at times I remember very much about you. I remember a man who deserted his country, cheated his brother of honor, and lived with full respect while doing so. Do you deny this?"

Basch sighed. "I cannot."

They stood eye to eye for a long time before Nadia approached slowly. "Please, Gabranth," she whispered to him, setting her hands on his upper arm gently. "You are correct. Your memory is very little. Until you remember all, you cannot pass judgment on your brother. He would do no less for you."

"You would defend him?" He snapped in surprise, staring at her in disbelief.

"I would defend _you_," she replied. "Everyone here knows the full story that you do not yet remember."

Gabranth fell silent, staring at Basch with measuring eyes. Basch held his breath as he took it all in. Finally, Gabranth swept out of the room with an audible exclamation of frustration.

Nadia stepped towards Basch, putting her hands on his forearm.

He gazed down at her, everything about her bringing another memory. Would he have stolen his brother's life if he had been given the opportunity? If she had not been able to raise Gabranth, would he have become her son's father? Eventually would he have gladly taken the position as her husband? As he stared down at her, he realized his brother had been right about him. Of all the responsibilities he would have had to dawn, this one he would have accepted with great eagerness.

She gave him an apologetic shrug. "I am so sorry, Basch," she told him gently. "I never thought of telling him about you. I was so eager for him to remember—us." Her head dipped, her eyes falling to the floor.

He took a deep breath. Everything in him told him to reach out to her, to touch her hair, to tell her that it was forgiven. Instead, with every bit of will he had within him, he dislodged her hands from his arms. "Understandable," he replied kindly.

"Then you…?"

He took a few steps away from her casually so that she couldn't touch him again. "It will not be the first time I am at odds with my brother. It matters not."

Larsa piped in right about then before she could come up with another answer. "May I suggest we return to Archades? I have a few questions for the remaining Judge Magisters."

Nadia bowed eloquently. "As you wish, my lord."

"The _Strahl_ is a petite lass," Balthier put in. "She holds her own in the air, but she isn't suited for luxurious living spaces. Perhaps we should split up our little entourage."

"Excellent idea, Balthier," Larsa replied.

They all exited and began their way towards the airships as the conversation continued. "Balthier?" Nadia asked. "Is that what they are calling you, of late?"

Balthier raised an eyebrow. "Much has happened in six years, milady."

She smiled. "Apparently."

Basch, who had vowed not to speak to her again for a long while, could not yet contain his curiosity. "You know of him?" He asked.

She nodded, the smile never leaving her face. "Of course. I did work for Doctor Cid, you know. This is his son, Ffamran. I remember he was the only judge for a while who showed any true mercy. That was before Gabranth was promoted, of course."

No one said anything. They couldn't exactly recall Gabranth as being merciful.

"He looked after me a great deal after Landis was destroyed. We became pleasant friends. I lost sight of him after he ran."

"She always had quite a curiosity about me," he shot back, his usual nonchalant swagger in place, "but then again, most women do. Right, Fran?"

Fran glanced at him but never said a thing.

"Thank all of you for coming to our rescue," Nadia replied.

"Well, we didn't exactly come for you," Vaan answered. Penelo shot him a look before punching him in the arm. "…ow!"

Larsa stepped up to her quickly. "You must understand, Nadia. The Nethicite is very dangerous. You should know that better than most. Though I am pleased Lord Gabranth has returned, I would have been more pleased to evaluate your research before such steps were taken. Your actions must be evaluated and there will be a possibility of disciplinary action."

"Of course, my lord." She bowed again.

Basch watched her face turn from pleasure to grief in one quick exchange. His first instinct was to comfort her, but he kept his instincts in check. Instead of following his normal character and coming to her aid, he stood tall and walked straight into the _Strahl_ without looking back.

--- ---

Noah sank onto his haunches, desperately working the lock to the last standing cellar. Even the one he and Basch had built—the one that was supposed to be impenetrable—had fallen to the Archadian empire. Noah had watched what was left of the brave men either flee or be executed, one after the other. The women and children had been chained up and hauled off by the more rugged of the Archadian soldiers. Noah had somehow managed to evade their searching. And here was his chance to carry out his plan.

_He gave a slight gasp of despair as—at first—the lock didn't budge. Finally, however, it gave a creak and he threw the cellar door open. "Nadia!" He whispered shrilly. "Where are you?"_

_In the pitch black, a face shrouded in moonlight arose from the interior. "Noah!" She cried, reaching out to him. He lay flat on his stomach, grasping her hands, fighting his own shallow breathing to help her climb the roped ladder. "I wasn't able to save him…" she began, looking behind her. _

_"Nadia," he snapped. "There's no time. You have to run."_

_"What?"_

_"Basch has gone towards Dalmasca. Follow him. Follow him, and you'll be safe."_

_Her head shook violently. "No! I'll not leave you here alone! Where is everyone else…?"_

_"Dead!" He interrupted fiercely. "I don't have time to argue with you. Crawl out and go after him. There's no time!"_

_"No…" she began, tears starting up in her eyes. "I cannot…"_

_He shook his head. "Damn your stubbornness, Nadia! I've lost everything else! I cannot bear your demise on my conscience too! You know not what they would do to a woman like you…"_

_A shadow fell over her face. He jumped to his feet and whirled about to face a wooden club aimed directly for his nose. The next thing he remembered he was flat on his back, the stars whirling like fireflies between billows of smoke. He was lying to the left of the cellar, and to his misery, he saw Nadia roughly being hauled out of it's interior by armored hands. "Nadia!" He yelled, rolling to his knees, ready to fight. _

_He met with a boot to the teeth. He heard cruel laughing about him as he spat a mouthful of blood. "Kill him," shouted the general. "Take the girl."_

_"No!" Nadia screamed. One of the soldiers growled out a curse laced with pain as she apparently stamped his foot. The other one holding her got a Blizzard spell that froze him for a moment as she broke away. She managed to get one hand on Noah's shoulder before they pulled her away. He felt her fingers rip away from his tunic as she struggled to keep a good grip. _

_He felt drunk. The whole world spun, and he caught glimpses of burning buildings, prisoner lines, chocobos, and the warriors hauling her away. Still inside of him was the spark to protect her. He wobbled on his feet; He was abruptly to his knees as he took another hit to the back of his shoulder. "Nadia…" Another blow, more sharp this time, to his back. _

_"Leave him alone!" Nadia was screaming hysterically. "Please!"_

_"Kill her as well!" The general spat. "No broad is worth this much trouble!"_

_"NOAH!"_

_Noah's eyes rolled into the back of his skull at another blow, this time to his lower back._

_"That is enough," A calm, prim voice called from the crowd. Suddenly, the blows stopped and Nadia stopped screaming. Noah fought for energy, fought for a breath, as he managed to get one elbow into the dirt to see what was occurring. _

_A well-dressed scholar with a book under his arm stared down at them. "These are the last?" He asked the general._

_"Yes, sir."_

_"I see." He knelt in front of Nadia, holding out the book to her. "Who wrote this book, milady?"_

_She glanced at Noah, trying to figure out what to do._

_He gasped for air, nodding._

_She hesitated. "I did, sir."_

_"No…! You…? Remarkable, dear. Remarkable! And for one so young!"_

_"Spare her," Came a new voice. Nadia looked up to the one masked in exquisite armor. He was a Judge, by the looks of it, and a new arrival in this particular battle._

_Cid smiled at her. "Ffamran has even taken a shine to you. Very well. Spare the girl. I care not what you do with the rebel."_

_Nadia looked about in a panic. "Spare him too, my lord! I beg of you!"_

_There was absolute silence. _

_Noah managed to get his other elbow in the dirt, pulling himself up a bit more. He had his dignity, after all. He didn't wish to die facedown in the Landian turf. The general nodded, and Noah was pulled up to his knees. _

_"Do you wish to stay with this woman?"_

_Noah squinted out of his one uninjured eye at her face. "Yes, my lord."_

_"Beg for her life."_

_"Halt…" Judge Ffamran began, but Cid silenced him with a slash of his hand. _

_Nadia's eyes were round; her head shook in a negative. "Please do not…" she began. She was backhanded by the general. _

_"You will hold your tongue as well if you wish to save him," He growled. Then he turned his attention to Noah. "You heard me. Beg. And do a hearty job of it, or it will make no difference."_

_His eyes took her in. She began to cry. Her cut lip bled a bit. Her shoulders shook with uncontrollable sobs. Just behind her, his homeland, Landis, was a smoldering ash. All he had left in the world was just before him. That, and his honor. His pride, his dignity…In much pain, he managed to drop to the palms of his hands, hanging his head. "Please."_

_"What was that?"_

_The fluffy chocobo above him, where the general was sitting, pecked at his ear a bit. "Please, my lord. Spare her. I beg of you, with all the strength I have."_

_The general nodded, pleased. "Do you swear loyalty to Archadia? Do you promise to serve under her banners until your death?"_

_"May my death be prolonged so as to service her mighty ensign."_

_There was chuckling about him. Nadia gave up fighting and sank to her knees in the ashy mud. She was bereaved to the core. "All my fault," she was mouthing. Her hands were shaking. He thought she would surely be ill over this whole matter."Would you pledge your loyalty to Archades, boy?" He grinned in delight in a horrible show of power. "Plant your kiss upon my boots, and we shall be on our way."_

_His eyes never left her. He trembled all over with rage. He had to tell himself that all he needed to do was to kiss this charlatan's footwear to save them both. They could go to Archadia and he could watch over her. All this while his coward of a brother made his way comfortably to Dalmasca. He blamed Basch for everything. Had Basch not been overconfident, they would never have taken a stand. They would have peacefully surrendered. When they did fight, Basch had left. And when he did leave, he didn't protect the one thing that mattered more to him than Landis itself. He had thrown everything away, including Nadia, leaving the real men to die in his behalf. 'I hate you brother,' he told himself, as his lips met the leather. He turned away just at the last, to drown out the taste, the smell, of those boots that were sloshed in the blood of his countrymen. His eyes met Nadia's for a moment before she was let loose, and she fell into his arms in uncontrollable sobs. 'I abhor you with all the wrath a man can possess.' _


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the fifth installment of my story. Let me explain a few things. One is that, even though this story appears to be mostly about Basch, it is actually a combination of Basch and Gabranth. I picked this as the theme because Gabranth and Basch had hated each other for so long, I wanted to explain why. This is true especially on Gabranth's end of the story. He had a more perceivable hatred for his brother. I wasn't satisfied with the ending completely in F.F. 12 because I felt there was a whole background there that made them decide to reconcile in the end. I am attempting to do that in this story.

Forgive me, but I am a sucker for a good clean romance story. So I had to throw a bit of that in there as well. Gabranth's end, of course, because you saw more of Basch in the game and knew exactly what his story was. But don't worry—not all hope is lost for the poor guy.

As to what happens to Lord Larsa—well, you'll just have to read on and find out for yourself! )

5.

Vaan took Larsa, Penelo, and Basch in his airship. Penelo had wanted to converse with Larsa over the most current events. Balthier, therefore, was stuck with Gabranth, Nadia, and Leith. At first he didn't mind, for Nadia and he were old friends. It got a little boring and incessantly irritating when Leith kept asking him what every knob, dial and button was, and wanted to touch them all. Meanwhile, Gabranth and Nadia took no notice of their progeny while they talked quietly in the back hold. Thankfully however, Fran's maternal instincts kicked in. She managed to occupy him before Balthier fairly ripped his hair out.

Gabranth was not happy in the least. Especially was this true when he heard the whole story about how he had set up Basch by masquerade; killing King Raminas and setting out as an instrument taking over the whole country for Archades. She left no gaps, for she felt she could handle no more surprises around the corners. "So I am the one who would pretend," he murmured. "I would hide my face behind a mask. I suppose that is only appropriate, you think it not?"

"I couldn't tell him my plan to bring you back for a long while. I didn't even want him to know I was alive. I begged Lord Larsa not to breathe a word of it when he took up your stead. I wanted you back. Basch was a constant reminder that you were gone from my face."

He crossed his arms sullenly. "And how. He bears my resemblance quite strikingly."

"Well, he is your twin."

"I doubt that not." He looked away from her.

She glanced at him. "You are still angry with me."

"Not with you, Nadia. I am enraged by him."

She sighed in exasperation. "Why? I told you the truth! Basch is an honorable man! He would never…"

He interrupted her. "He desired you once, if naught else." He sat back in the seat that was directly across from her. "He desires you still."

"You are mistaken."

He shook his head. "He has my face. If anyone should know, it is I." He paused. "Along with the memory of the two of you sharing a kiss."

She laughed. "Impossible! I would have you as the only man in my life, even if there be two of you."

He scowled at her. "I disagree. You were holding flowers…" he closed his eyes in concentration, the deep glower still etched on his features. "…You stood on your toes to reach his stature, and kissed his cheek."

"I hardly call that _sharing_ a kiss, however." She humbled when his eyes gave her a deadly gaze. "I remember that, actually. Landis was a city of flowers. Do you remember the tradition? I had just opened my technick shop. Basch decided to pay me a visit and bless my store by gathering wildflowers from the deep woods. I kissed him in gratitude. I assure you there was nothing else to it than deep appreciation."

Gabranth took a deep breath. He gazed at his hand as he stretched it out and rested it upon his knee. The power those hands had once possessed seemed almost unreal. "I remember hating him."

"Then I suppose you don't remember reconciling." She stood from her seat and sat on the bench next to him. "When you remember that--" She put a hand in his. "You will find peace again. Have faith."

His face turned to hers. As much as he remembered hating his brother, he remembered all the consoling, wonderful, carefree times being with her. He took in her features. They were so familiar to him, yet so different. He was just about to reach out to her when Fran entered, carrying Leith in her arms in a protective fashion.

She shut the bulkhead behind her, to silence out Balthier's irritated cries. "Perhaps it's best if you watch your son now," Fran offered, handing him over. "I have not seen Balthier in such distress as he is now." With a forced smile, she turned to open the bulkhead again. "I will try to calm him."

The bulkhead slid open.

"….and furthermore, should I ever have a son, he will stay out of the cockpit until his maturity. And then should he wish to learn, he would listen only! No questions, and precisely no touching…"

Fran sighed with a toss of her head.

Gabranth and Nadia glanced at each other curiously as Leith produced in his chubby fist a hand full of knobs.

--- ---

Larsa and Penelo caught up while Basch pondered many things. '_Such a faithful hound to cling so to a fallen kingdom.'_

'_Better than throwing it away!'_

'_Throwing it away? As you did our homeland?'_

The words had stung him. As much as Noah had blamed himself for Landis' suffering, he blamed his brother much more. Basch remembered looking into his traitorous brother's eyes, recalling that something deeper than Landis was bothering him.

'_No! We cannot escape the past!'_

Could he ever escape? The guilt of returning home under King Raminas' banner, to find it a desolate waste? Scattered with the remains of Landian soldiers? Finding his brother's sword—dried blood encrusted upon the valiant letters and symbols? He knew Noah was correct. He would never be able to escape the shame.

'_You confound me, brother!'_

He supposed he did. He confounded himself. Why had he not forced Noah to reconsider that night? Why hadn't he fallen alongside his comrades? All the honor he had earned through Dalmasca, and he would have traded it for the honor of dying in Landis.

'_All was stripped from me!'_

The things Noah must have had to endure to survive in the Archadian army, while his brother was training in good spirits in Dalmasca, making peace with the past. 'I'm so sorry, brother.' Now that he knew the truth, he realized the thing that had been bothering him the most was not Landis, but Nadia. What did he have to do to protect her? Was he able to protect her at all? Everyone knew what often happened to beautiful women under the Empire's heel.

'…_You still hold on to your honor! How?'_

And why? Had he done anything to deserve honor? In fact…

'_Strut and preen all you like! In the end, we are the same. Carrion birds, hell-bent on revenge!'_

Noah had been right. The day that Gabranth came to taunt him, he knew it was the truth. He began hating his twin. Perhaps it was even before then. Yes, it was when Gabranth had branded him traitor, killing his friends and his king. He had worn his face and clothes to orchestrate the whole design. Day after day, it had bit him like a serpent. In his grief, he built up a wall of hate to protect himself. It only dissipated completely when Noah reclaimed his honor and name.

And yet after all the torment, when he felt his brother redeemed and his hate tempered, as Noah lay dying before him….He had never mentioned his wife. It had been something he wished to keep to himself, even up to his death. It was that mistrust that pierced him now. His brother hadn't trusted him then. Furthermore, of the few things he did remember, he still remembered that mistrust even now.

"You're kinda quiet," Vaan said, interrupting his thoughts. "Thinking about your brother?"

Basch blinked. "Yes."

"You look upset. You think bringing him back was a bad thing?"

Basch looked out the window. "I know not." He wished he could be left alone.

His companion rubbed his nose with his forefinger, as was his habit. "What's the problem? You guys made up, right? I mean, if I had that chance with Reks," he paused, "Well, I suppose I'd take it. Even if he did get mad at me and we did fight once in a while."

He listened carefully, but said nothing. All he could do was lend an ear, for his feeling betrayed him still.

"I guess I just think you should feel lucky. These chances never come around. You know?"

_Lucky._ A slight smile curled at the corner of his mouth as he mulled over that expression.

"If he gets his memory back, you could work for Ashe again. She misses you a lot. Anybody could see that."

This was the second time he had heard such a thing. His eyes shifted slightly to Vaan and one ear visibly picked up. Returning to Dalmasca had been his desire for quite a while. Lady Ashe had always had a special place in his heart, besides. Her strength of character had more than paid for his loyalty. He thought back on Larsa's words to him earlier with a smile. Would it be such a bad thing? "You are correct," he told Vaan. "These chances are rare."

"Yeah." Vaan sat back, pleased with himself over getting something right.

_Lucky._ Basch chuckled to himself for a moment, the same thoughts as before turning over and over in his mind. _Lucky, indeed._

--- ---

Upon arrival in Archades, Basch noticed his brother noted him with complete neutrality—not as before, when he acted with hostility. He had been chastised under Nadia's hand in their younger years and it seemed apparent that the same proved true now. It was only appropriate, however. She always had and always would be Mediator. Larsa walked up to him quickly, interrupting his brooding thoughts. "Judge…" He visibly faltered, for he knew no longer what to call Basch, now that his brother had been retrieved. Thusly, he omitted the name altogether. "We must be on our way. I intend to question Zargabaath and Millaje on their involvement."

"I am ready." Basch glanced at his brother. He was looking their direction, whispering to his wife. "I suggest all caution. Whoever orchestrated this mayhap knew naught of your interference."

Larsa's young eyes squinted as he nodded. The Ivalice sun was at high noon. The glare bounded off the richly crafted buildings and into his eyes. "We must make haste. I wish nothing to interfere with Queen Ashe's coronation."

Queen Ashe. How he missed her! It was he who had convinced Vossler Azaleas that she was worth saving when she was known only as Amalia. Furthermore, he had taken his charge up and kept her safe when her identity had been revealed to the Archadian judges. While many were content to keep her physical being safe, he was one of the few who protected her interests as well. He had longed over the past year to go back to Dalmasca, to serve her once more. At least with the coronation ceremony in place he would be able to see her again, if naught else.

"I wish to go as well, My Lord." Gabranth's voice came into the thick trail of Basch's memories. He was standing just beside his brother now, fixing all of his attention on Lord Larsa.

Larsa's face registered relief. Basch tried not to feel a pang at this. He had, after all, been serving Larsa for quite some time, and was told he did an admirable job of such. However, it seemed that the Young Lord still preferred the hand of his familiar. "Do you feel that is wise?"

He nodded in earnest. "I do. Nadia believes if I am exposed to familiarity I will regain my memory. If not that, you could use another sword-arm. That used to be my purpose, am I correct?"

Basch and Larsa glanced at each other, each wondering what the other thought best. "You are a welcome guest," Larsa finally decided. "I am pleased. Though I think it best if we disguise you in warrior's garb and mask for now. There is no point in tilting our hand just yet."

The brothers exchanged meaningful glances. Of course they had nearly forgotten that there couldn't be two Gabranths. "I agree," Gabranth forced quickly. All the while, Basch knew what he was thinking: Why must the original Judge Magister surrender his title to the pretender? He revealed no such thoughts, however, as they exited the landing platform and entered the royal hallways.

Meanwhile, Balthier had eased over to Nadia, giving her a wary gaze. "Do you really believe his memory will come around?" He doubtfully questioned.

She watched her husband walk into the royal towers for several moments before she replied. All the while, she kept fast hold on Leith. "He remembers small things," she answered, toying with her son's hair. "If he remembers small things, there is always hope he'll remember more."

He nodded. "I suppose you'll ensure he receives all the answers he needs."

She smiled sweetly at him. "I've always meant to say thank you, Ffamaran. You were the only judge I didn't mind, be it short-lived as it was."

"Short-lived indeed." He shrugged. He had only seen the girl to Archades and formalized her career contract with his father. A few days later he had argued with his father over how the Landian refugee should be treated. Only two days later he was found missing, changing his life from renowned Judge Magister to pirate. Still, it mattered much to her that he was one of the few Archadian officials who had conscience.

"It is so good to see you again, Ffamaran." She patted his arm in a friendly gesture.

He raised an eyebrow at her in the cocky fashion everyone had recognized him for. He dusted off his vest casually. "Balthier, if you please, milady." And then he winked at her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go collect my fee. Come along, Fran." In passing, he managed to snatch the last of his missing knobs from Leith's hand.

--- ---

The Senate met a short thirty minutes after Larsa's escort arrived in port. "I have word," Came one Senator's voice, as he was the last to enter. The nervous twittering died down to hear the news. "Judge Ralis is not in their company. He is presumed dead. Nadia Fon Rosenburg lives. Lord Larsa and Gabranth apparently intervened, for he is now questioning the other two Judges of their involvement."

"Do not panic," Spoke Senator Farbner calmly. "They know naught, and thus can say naught."

"If Lord Larsa somehow manages to trace it back to us…"

The High Senator Novari rapped his knuckles on the table fiercely. "Enough of this speculation! Senator Farbner is correct. There is nothing left to point to us, be Ralis perished. He was put under oath to not breathe a word of his orders, not even to the intended victim." When everyone appeared to calm, he continued. "Did they have the Nethicite with them? If they brought it here to Archades, not all is lost."

The Senator who had acted as messenger and spy shook his head. "Word has it that Nadia Fon Rosenburg is searching for it was we speak. It is missing."

Another twitter possessed the crowd. Ralis' orders had been to retrieve the Nethicite before killing Gabranth's wife. "Who could possess it?" High Senator Novari wondered aloud.

The female Senator tapped her nails impatiently on the table. "We will lose our window of opportunity if we do not act with haste! Queen Ashe's coronation ceremony is the day after tomorrow. Some of us will be attending. Perhaps--"

"No!" Novari interrupted sharply. "I have a feeling we have underestimated both Larsa Solidor and his bodyguard. They must have suspected Ralis from the beginning, to follow him all the way to Landis. Such insight we do not dare tempt again."

She let out a frustrated breath. "Or mayhap it was merely coincidence!" Her black eyes burned like hot coal in her eyes. She was a great deal younger than several of the Senators, new in her station. Not only did she have a youthful presence, she had once been top of her class in the military. Her enthusiasm often carried over to the other young members. "The future of Archadia…"

"As I have said to Emperor Solidor once before," he overruled, "We are charged with the interests of Archades. We shall act. However, it will not be now. We shall wait, biding our time. We'll keep an eye always on Gabranth for another weakness. But should we go through his lover, I fear we will only be destroyed—disbanded—to the absolute downfall of our government. If we try to influence his son, we would only be baring our necks to his sword. Worse, I fear Lord Larsa. He is not the idle sort we imagined him to be. He will act. No, we will allow this coronation to continue. When they are settled comfortably years hence, their guards will fall and we will then act. Agreed?"

A round of 'ayes' followed throughout the chamber, one by one, until the last to answer was the young Senator Felisa. Finally, she bowed her head. "Aye."

"Then it is decided. We will speak of it no more. Dismissed."

--- ---

_The journey to Archades had been uneventful. He had been distressed by the vast numbers of elderly and women and children chained along in captivity. The widows wailed at the loss of their husbands; the children cried out for their fathers and older brothers. It stung his heart. Many looked about for Basch. The soldiers did not treat them badly. In fact, they would stop ever so often to rest, under the orders of a certain Judge Ffamaran. He kept close to Nadia, surveying if there were any young men who had survived. There were nine besides he. They all stared at each other, grimly noting that there would be no escape. "We should have surrendered," one complained. "At least the majority of Landis would have survived this tragedy." _

_The whole trip, Nadia spoke not one word. _

_When they arrived in the city, the general pulled him aside. "You and your woman will be given closer lodging to the city," he explained. "Though still in the slums. Work hard enough, and you may make it into the grand walls of Archades." His eyes turned to Nadia, visibly checking every detail of her features. She did not notice, for here head had been bowed constantly since Landis. Noah did, however, and put his arm around her protectively. "Though I doubt it. This is the best we can offer strays." With that, he dug his stirrups in; the chocobo took off with a squawk. _

"_Do not listen to him," she finally spoke. "Do not let any of them cheapen your character."_

"_I allowed Landis to fall, and now I serve her enemy. I eat at the lap of another master. I am indeed as they would see me—a stray; unfit for any honor." His gaze was off to Archades' shining castle in the distance. He soon felt her hand on his chin, turning his gaze to meet hers. _

_He could see the burning resolve and determination in her eyes, despite also being swollen in heart-rending pain. "Noah, even a stray has pride."_

_Two months later, after his proposal, after his tiring training, after his induction into the Imperial Army, he took her to the slums market. She insisted on going somewhere he felt no fancy for, so he let her go alone, despite his horrid premonitions._

_The general of the Archadian Army had kept his eye on Noah's beloved the whole two months they had occupied the city. Especially had this been true when Ffamaran mysteriously vanished. With no Judge wise to his lecherous ideas, he supposed he could do as he pleased, so long as her protector was not near. It just so happened that today would be the day he would strike. He had along with him six others, all dressed casually, for it was holiday. As soon as his eye caught her wandering away from Noah, he nodded to his men, and they proceeded to follow._

_Noah had bade her farewell with the promise he would only be down the street should she need him, and made her swear to stay alert. "I shall," she had told him, "but understand that nothing is bound to happen in the middle of a major street in the bright of day." Not five minutes after she spoke those words, he heard it—a faint cry for help. At first he paused, turning his ear to the sound. He was almost fully to his destination. The word had been so faint that he thought he might have imagined it. Then he turned, just to be sure. He noted at once how everyone passing would glance down the particular ally, but do nothing for the two soldiers guarding the entrance. His eyes skimmed the crowd—his heart leaping into his throat—and found no trace of her at all._

_He didn't remember the decision to investigate, but suddenly he was at the entrance to the ally, tackling the two guards that had recognized him immediately. She was a little more than halfway down the ally; screaming, casting various technicks and magicks, only so she could keep herself safe. The general had been undeterred. With his four companions, he was making short work of her defenses._

_"Noah!" She cried, catching sight of him. She was pinned to the wall by the vile general himself. He stopped his groping momentarily to glance back. "Stop him!" He ordered, a bit of panic crossing his features._

_By this length, Noah though he could have taken fifty without breaking a decent sweat. With no though whatever that he was outnumbered, he dove in for her, and was suddenly surrounded by four others. He took the hits without feeling, and struck back in mad rage. Meanwhile, she had fended off the strongest of the five. She had done fairly well for herself, also, but the general proved to be stronger. Noah got two under his feet when the vile commander turned to him again. "Look away, Noah, and it will be over soon."_

_"Hands away!" He managed to grunt. The last two had a strong hold, pinning him back._

_"There are serious charges for attacking fellow officers. Look away, and all will be forgiven." He smirked at Nadia, muttering the last bit under his breath. "This is what her kind deserves by nature."_

_Nadia had used the last of her magick power to cast Bravery on her savior. As a result, he had the strength to toss the last two over his shoulders and advance on his superior officer. He drew his sword with a halfway smile, ready to use it. Before he reached him, however, he was once again subdued—by fully armored Imperial Knights. Just past him went a blur of metal. Here was poor Nadia's deliverance. The Judge hauled the general back with a fury that Noah himself possessed. The Landian man watched in awe and satisfaction as the Judge gave him the beating he deserved. There was short work to be done, thus was the Judge's power. What was left of the general fell in a crumpled heap in the dust. _

_"Noah!" Nadia cried, and then glanced up at the Judge. "Please…"_

_"Release him," the muffled voice replied. "He was not fighting with them, but for her."_

_When he was free, he ran for his betrothed. He felt he must soothe her, although she appeared relatively calm for what had just happened. "You have my thanks…?"_

_"Judge Zecht," he filled in. "Judge Ffamaran alerted me to this general's antics just before he vanished. This activity is not tolerated. You have my apologies." He paused for a moment, apparently gazing at the pair. "You must be Noah."_

_He nodded, gratitude and admiration shining in his eyes. _

_"I've heard much of you, Noah. Take this." He offered him a dagger from his belt. "It carries my symbol. The guards will look for you at the castle; You will converse with me later this evening."_

_He agreed without hesitation. This man had honor; Honor that he himself had craved since Landis. He would do whatever he suggested._


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Gabranth had followed Lord Larsa's directions and finally managed to arrive—with great difficulty—at his residence later that evening. His mind was a jumble of mixed-up thoughts and feelings. He had spoken with Basch directly after the interrogation of the Judges, explaining that though he had no memory, he would try to keep a civil manner about him. Basch had explained many things; some that Nadia had apparently either overlooked or had been too cautious to try. More than all else that he remembered, he had a hard feeling of frustration. Accompanying that was the intense feeling of duty and obligation to his Lord Emperor. And along with that were the dim laces of guilt and love he felt whenever his "wife" was about. He felt he would never recover the absolute truth, and felt disappointed in that. Sometimes when he closed his eyes, however, he could remember large clips of events that seemed to stream together somewhat. In a word, he was confused.

At first when he entered his home, he had frightened Nadia. She was no longer used to someone just walking into her house. However, she melted into her usual persona when she realized it was he. "Zargabaath and Millaje deny any knowledge of any event relating to you or Nethicite, much less trying to take your life for the weapon." He stood awkwardly at the front door. He wasn't quite sure what would have been his normal routine when he arrived.

"I've found no trace of it's whereabouts, either, and my assistants claim to know naught of its theft."

"I see."

She smiled at him, as if he were comical, and pulled him inside by the arm. "You'll take your meal, then, I suppose."

"I….suppose." He was letting himself be led along by a woman he didn't remember much of and was half his size. He took a deep breath, nearly able to taste her intoxicating shampoo. As it was, she appeared to have no shame for him to see her in her bathrobe, bare-footed, with damp hair.

"Then sit," she ordered, pointing to the large recliner in the center of what must have been the living room, "And I'll bring what's left of it."

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, even as she bustled about the kitchen preparing his meal, chatting busily about the different possibilities of regaining his memory. "…Though I don't think you fancy a jarring of that sort…" and then, "…should have tested it's reaction a bit more thoroughly before proceeding…" and then something about "If the Nethicite did not have enough time to function completely, it could have charged the body, but not the mind." He just figured he was doomed forever to have to start anew. But as he watched her, listened to her voice, he felt something he would indeed forever remember. He felt an unfamiliar fire, while at the same time a numb stinging. What would be the luck if he had actually married this beautiful woman? He watched her—his eyes never strayed—as she swayed on one hip to fetch a glass of water. He watched her muscles in her legs tense attractively as she stood on her toes to get a plate from the upper cupboard. Gazing on, he took in how she shimmied as she stirred a pot briskly. Before he realized it, his eyes were trailing up as she stood over him, offering him the plate of food. His eyes rested on her collarbone, where was left a scar of some sort just to the left of her throat. "Did you speak to your brother?" She questioned, handing him the plate.

His mouth opened for a moment as he tried to figure out what the conversation had just been and wondered if she had noticed him staring at her features in such a way. He found his voice at last, managing to act as if nothing out of the way had just happened. He hoped that in his previous life he had not been so inept in dealing with her. "I did. He also states that we reconciled. He seems to be an honorable man…" He picked at his food for a moment. "…though I'll not know for some time, I'm sure."

She smiled at him, once again turning him hot under his collar. "He has tried so hard since you disappeared. At first, when His Excellency Larsa gave me the news, I was appalled. I dared not believe that the Basch I knew would cheat his brother of his former life. However, Lord Larsa informed me of the true circumstances. I asked that my identity remain a secret. I couldn't come to terms with facing Basch, not so closely after you disappeared."

He nodded, slowly eating, trying very hard not to look her direction.

"Lo, however, Leith had incessant questions. He asked such things as: 'When is daddy coming home' and 'Why do you cry?' or 'Why did not he see me today when I waved?' The hardest one for me was forever, 'Can I sleep with you, because daddy never comes anymore?"

He swallowed hard in order to force his food down. His memory may have been very little, but that concept did not elude him.

"But I suppose Basch suffered much, as well. He's missed you so; thusly said Lord Larsa himself." She smiled sweetly, placing her hand on his knee. He froze, staring at it. "But no one could have ever missed you as much as I."

For a few moments, his eyes met hers. Since he couldn't technically remember whether they were married or not, it was a struggle to believe the thoughts he was entertaining towards her were proper. He wanted to respect her, to look upon her like any other person, but in his heart, he felt he could not. "I have the fleeting feeling that anything good in my life…" he began, and then stopped. Her mouth was suddenly against his. His heart leapt up to a considerable rate as the plate fell to the coffee table beside him with a loud crash. The only things he could feel--he could know--were the words he had just said. The only source of joy he had ever had in his life was built around her. His memory was very little, but his love was very great. She had needed him for a long time, and he would dare not refuse her now.

--- ---

Two hours later, there was a slight chime from the ceiling. Someone was apparently at the door. Nadia woke with a start, as she was nestled in Noah's right arm. She was cozy and comfortable and didn't want to be disturbed in the slightest. "Go away," she mumbled, hugging him closer. He barely stirred. His death hadn't changed at least one thing—the way he slept. She had always been the light sleeper, and he had always somewhat resembled a coma patient. The soft chime sounded again. With a sigh, she rolled away from her husband in dismay. She fumbled through the dark to find her robe and eventually did, managing to find some warm slippers as well. "The emperor had best be on his deathbed," she grumbled irritably. She tripped over two of Leith's toys on the way to the door. Her hair was a mess, she supposed, and she looked as if she were on heavy sedatives. By the time she reached the entryway, she was very upset. "Basch?" She muttered, pulling her hair back.

"I apologize," he began humbly. "I should not have called you at this late hour." He was dressed in a plain white tunic and cloth pants of a khaki color, with brown boots. He looked somewhat sloppy. She realized his arrival had been completely unplanned.

"And you decided to just get up in the middle of the night and speak to your brother."

"In actuality, I was wondering if I mayhap speak with you."

She thought on that for a few moments. She would not have thought it a bad idea, herself, but Gabranth was already proving himself to be very suspicious. Then again, this was _Basch_! She had no inclination to think harshly of his honor. She didn't feel the slightest nervousness at seeing him. Besides, she owed him much after all she had put him through these last few days. "Very well," she decided. "Wouldn't want anyone to see you and think you had a fight with your wife, now do we?"

He didn't know what to say about that. He took in the surroundings of her home with an astounded air. "You've done well," he offered.

"Not I," she replied. "I merely kept busy in my occupation. Your brother has provided for us well." She gestured to the chair at the kitchen table.

He took a seat, still gazing about. "It is of my brother that I wish to speak."

She hesitated for a moment, eyeing him with a glance. "Oh?" And then she added, "Would you like anything?"

"No, nothing." He took a deep breath. "I wished to speak with you because I have many questions. You are the only one I feel can answer them for me."

She poured herself a glass of water in silence for a few long moments, and then sat across from him. "Continue." It was easy to see she was a bit troubled over what type of information he may need. No doubt some of Gabranth's suspicions before they reconciled had come away on her as well.

He sighed. "The Noah I knew fought tooth and nail for Landis. He would have sacrificed his own skin to keep it safe. He would not abandon it to Archades, no mention the cost to himself. Why did he turn to being an Archadian Judge?"

She fell into a natural smile, her eyes getting the glassy glaze that she often had when speaking of her beloved. "Then the Noah you and I know is no different. There are many things that took place. Some of them I cannot even begin to understand. However, he took the position of Judge in the beginning to protect Landis."

"I do not understand," he admitted. "How so?"

"When Landis was first taken, they stripped him of honor. He had to swear loyalty to Archades and beg in order for them to even consider sparing my life. They trained him harshly, tearing him from all dignity and self-respect as he worked, always claiming that if he wished to reclaim himself, all he would have to do is work hard and adopt their ways. Even that was not enough to break him. However, only two months later, as we were traveling through the slums of the market in which we lived, he saw a Landian woman at the mercy of an Archadian general. He tried to save her, despite risk to himself and his reputation. Nevertheless, a Judge by the name of Zecht stepped in. He took strict action against the general, even having him executed the next day. He told Noah he had heard much of him and asked to speak with him later. Noah complied. Zecht had already spoken with emperor Gramis Solidor; Gramis wanted his power. Therefore, Zecht encouraged him to become a Judge."

"And he complied?"

"You must understand. Everything about Noah was different than the other five Judges: he was younger, foreign, and attached to a family. Most judges have power and wisdom later in life, are born into sworn citizenship, and swear loyalty only to their country and have no time for personal attachments. It was an honor to be offered something such as that when he was indeed nothing in his own eyes. He became, in essence, an honorable member of the elite bodyguard. More than that, he could watch over what was left of the Landian people. He protected them from crimes of hate with an iron fist. He vowed never to let such torment as what happened to that woman happen to anyone else again—not whilst he was in a position to halt it. The refugees loved him for it. And so did I."

Noah shook his head. "Difficult thing. You've never enjoyed war."

"Oh, misunderstand me not! Gabranth and I had our tussles. At first, I could not believe that he had taken such action. Mostly I felt such because I recognized a change within him. He had a growing need for redemption. In him rose a swelling disdain, and he felt the only way to suffer it was to do away with whomever was causing it."

"I."

Her eyes met his, seeming to accuse him once more with her stare. "He blamed you for most everything, yes." She tilted her head to the side, studying him. "And did you hate your brother in like manner?"

There was no point in lying to her now. He nodded. "Aye. When Nabudis fell, when I was targeted in Nabradia—I felt hatred as you cannot imagine."

She took a long sip of her water. They were unaware that Gabranth was listening to every word spoken in the next room. "May I ask you, Basch? The matter of Landis was an enormous weight in his mind. He confided in me once that, even if your intentions had been noble, you would have at least tried to convince others before you left."

"There was no time," Basch replied, defensively. "I did as a must. I trusted Noah to realize his mistake and surrender before it was too late."

"And when you returned to Landis? The flowers underfoot, the dead men, the burned houses? Did you not curse Noah for his mistake?"

"We have established that." He said, an edgy tone to his voice. "We both made a mistake. We reconciled our differences at the last, and that is what matters."

She nodded triumphantly. "Exactly."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment until he figured out exactly what she had been speaking of. Deep down inside, he was still trying to pin the problems on his brother. He had always thought of himself as the noble one, while Gabranth was the dark man with a history of mistakes. He, the loyal queen's knight, while his brother was naught but an assassin. Nadia knew him far too well. "I seek to know my brother," he finally said, gently. "I have not had the chance thus far."

"If you wish to know of your brother, give him the chance you would like to have," she responded. She took another sip of her water, her eyes never leaving him. "I have given him another chance of redemption. Perhaps you should do the same."

Of course. Nadia had given him a chance to prove himself, in effect, when she raised him with the Nethicite. All Basch had to do was sit back and watch the redemption unfold. "And now that he had no memory," he replied calmly, watching her expression carefully for any hidden meaning, "You would rebuild him the way you would like?"

Gabranth, in the next room, held his breath as he waited for her reply. "Never," she replied, smiling at Basch over the rim of her glass. "Then he would no longer be Gabranth." Her husband sighed in relief, smiling to himself. She had indeed loved him. It was worth more than any previous memory he could have possessed.

"Mommy!" Cried Leith, coming into the room. He was rubbing his eyes sleepily. "I thirsty!"

She raised an eyebrow at Basch before going to him. Basch watched her walk to her son. He took in her disposition as she did so: she was content, pleased. She loved her son and her family. It was all he could have wished for her. She picked her child up and walked back, letting him finish what was left of the water in her glass. "Daddy?" The child asked, laying his head on his mother's shoulder.

"No;" she replied. "Your Uncle. Basch. Remember?" She smiled at Basch. "He's been going on and on about how his father is magic—how he can change from one man to two and heal scars with a mere change of wardrobe. I had much explaining to do."

"I imagine."

"Uncle Botch?"

She laughed. "Goodnight, Leith." She dropped him to the floor. As they watched him waddle of to bed again, she smiled to herself. "When I was pregnant with him, Gabranth just insisted it was a boy. When I asked him why, he said it was because he would name him Leith. I told him if it was a girl we couldn't name her that, and he replied that it would simply have to be a boy because it was all he could come up with for the moment." She glanced at her brother-in-law, beaming all the while.

"I am sorry I missed it."

She put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "I as well."

They bade each other goodnight and he left. Gabranth, who was still smiling to himself, dove quickly under the covers so she would never realize that he had been awake and heard every word they had spoken.

--- ---

Nadia came across the landing bay at full speed, running past the other five Judges and straight into Gabranth in ecstasy. He dropped his helmet and reached out just in time to catch her as she jumped up, locking her knees around him. "My Gabranth!" She cried, kissing him squarely on the mouth. "Oh, I've missed you so!"

_The other five gazed at them for a moment, shaking their heads in dismay. "Remind me again why we let a young man with a family familiarize himself with this position," Ghis complained. _

"_Leave them be," Drace replied. "His admiration for her gives him strength."_

"_And how!" Bergan replied, shaking his head. They vanished into the castle, leaving the two of them alone._

"_I have the best news!" She exclaimed, still in his arms. _

"_I would hear it then." He indulged her, for he hadn't seen her in nearly two months. He had been away on an assignment for quite a while. Sometimes the military took a toll on his poor young wife. She feared for him constantly. The least he could do for her was give her the attention she deserved while he was in their new hometown. He had missed her, besides. He smiled at her, holding her steady against him. It was no challenge, despite that he wore sixty pounds of armor—all save his helmet, which lay just beside him. _

"_Pick, for there are two," she held out her fists before his face. Since he couldn't let her loose without dropping her, he nodded at the left. "Oh…that's not my favorite!" She complained, still all smiles._

"_Then tell me the other, woman!"_

"_No; you picked the left and you shall have the left! Doctor Cid has invited me to conduct research for his prolonged study of the Occurian race and the Nethicite. I am to begin immediately!"_

_He set her down then, as he pondered that for a moment. "I make enough gil to care for ten people, much less only the two of us."_

"_I cannot sit about our home and fret all day, Gabranth. This last year, you are gone often in your position of Judge. I am bored and fearful, and I pace the floors until I'm sure we'll have to replace the carpeting. I wish to stay busy, and mayhap your return will not seem as late."_

_He nodded. "I suppose he's been taken with you ever since finding your invention in Landis."_

"_Yes. And…" she held out her right fist._

"_Of course, proceed," he replied, taking it in his own hand._

_She stared up at him deeply, suddenly turning very serious. "After two weeks of feeling ill and eventually doing something about it, I must inform you, Sir Gabranth…that in the turn of an estimated seven months-- you shall be a father."_

_--- ---_

_"Congratulate me, Drace!" Sang out Gabranth as he waltzed through the war-room in full armor. "I am soon to be a father!"_

_Drace looked up at him in slight shock, as did everyone else present. First a husband, then a father? They knew better than to mention the obvious problems, however, as the last several times had been met with harsh criticism from the Lord Emperor himself. He wanted Gabranth to be a Judge under any circumstances, and there was no changing it. Finally, she melted into a smile behind her helmet. "I am pleased for you," she finally stated. "I am sure the child will bring you much joy."_

_"But now is not the time to discuss such things," Zecht added from the corner. Everyone listened closely, for Zecht was the most admired of all of them. "As everyone here is well aware, Archades must now spread her wings to avoid the threat of the Rozzarian invasion. Therefore, our necessity is to acquire greater forces."_

_"We can ask for more applicants into the military," Drace replied. "And if aught else fails, we can instate a draft."_

_"Perhaps. However, Lord Vayne has something else afoot." Zecht pressed a button on the display before him. A map of Ivalice came into focus in Three-dimensional clarity. "Nabudis, Nabradia, Dalmasca…" He showed them the three major forces that stood between Archades and Dalmasca. "And Nabudis is the beginning."_

_Gabranth spoke up at that moment. "My Lords, Nabudis is no small nation. Our forces will be hard pressed to defeat them. And even if they do surrender to us, they will not join willingly."_

_"Prince Rasler is soon to be married to Prince Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca," Bergen put in. "He is otherwise occupied, as is the case with many men of his kind."_

_Gabranth looked at him quickly, understanding what he was getting at. "What does that have to do with this?" He shot, offended._

_"He is distracted. While he is off celebrating his marriage, it is a perfect time to strike. Besides, we have a new weapon in our grasp. Doctor Cid claims he has found the hidden components to Nethicite."_

_"I will use this Nethicite to bring the city to our mercy," Zecht put in. "The city will fall, and we will have no barriers to marching on towards Nabradia, and eventually, Dalmasca."_

_Drace tilted her head to the side, watching Gabranth carefully. "You have a most important part to play as well, Lord Gabranth." She paused, wondering how he would take it. "This plan is laid to be over a series of one year. The Nabudis strike is only a little over six months. That is why we require you to act now."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The King of Dalmasca, with his border allies defeated, will no doubt wish to sign a treaty of peace with the Archadians," Bergen replied. "So spoke Lord Vayne. However, if the royal heritage were to remain intact, any uprising could lead to a mutual alliance between Dalmasca and Rozzaria. We would be obliterated. We must prevent the Dalmascan heritage from the throne."_

_"Assassination?" Asked Gabranth, quickly. "Why would you have me do this?"_

_"The captain of the Dalmascan army—the captain that has survived every battle thus far and will undoubtedly survive the next—is a man by the name of Basch Fon Ronsenburg."_

_White-hot fire filled Gabranth's veins. He hadn't realized his hatred for his brother was still so great. At times, he had even somehow managed to forget him. With Nadia safe and his people secure, he had never any real reason to wonder of his brother. Now, knowing he was alive and prospering in an enemy nation, sent his blood into heated turmoil. He understood all at once that he hated his brother more than he ever thought possible. "You wish me to kill him."_

_"No," Came another voice. Everyone turned to see Lord Vayne in the archway. "But he is a constant thorn in my side, and must be dealt with as such. Would you see him have the tragedy he has bestowed on others?"_

_Gabranth nodded. "My Lord!"_

_"Undoubtedly he will be there for the peace-signing in some capacity. Though I know not what action he will take as of this moment, my spies are keeping me informed. I want you to look like him. Grow your hair, your beard, fashion for yourself his armor. Should the time be right, I would replace him with you."_

_"As a spy?" Drace asked in wonder._

_"Nay. A capacity far greater." _


	7. Chapter 7

--This one is going to be a good deal shorter. I'm trying to not drag on the plot, while at the same time revealing some more pointed background information about Gabranth's life; what tilted him over the edge. It also has some definite romance, but I'm trying to save it before it gets too mushy. Please bear with me with these next two updates. After that will be the anticipated climax: Ashe will get into some action, and Larsa will figure out exactly what the whole death plot for Nadia really meant. Oh, and there are a few wild loops in the plot line I think you'll find most interesting. Stay tuned! )--

7.

Basch was busy within his master's consultation room when Nadia Fon Ronsenburg walked in. It was apparent she was not pleased with the reasons why she was here; however, she took it all in a manner of humble acceptance.

As for his part, he had been busy staring out the window for the past thirty minutes while Larsa had tried to write up a speech for Ashe's coronation ceremony. Just thinking about going home was enough to make him whimsical. Mainly Ashe herself came to his mind. Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. Only a year prior she had won the freedom of her people. Not only that, but secured a relative peace among the three great nations of their time. It seemed not so long ago that he comfortingly had laid a hand upon her shoulder as she announced the freedom she had so yearned for. She was a natural leader. Not only was she of the Dynast King's lineage, but she also was a great warrior, a great provider, and a great judge. He was sure all in Rabanastre welcomed her back with open arms. He only wished he could have seen the look on her face when they threw her the parade. He could almost see the tears in her blue eyes as she smiled; her hand arching as he waved to the crowd. This time of the day, she was probably on the balcony, looking out the window….the same as he was now.

"I should have started this speech days ago," Larsa muttered to him, not noticing Nadia approaching. "Now that I'm in a hurry I'm afraid I have no words."

"My Lord," he nodded to her, as she had stopped to smile at them both.

"Ah, yes, Nadia," Larsa put down his quill pen with a sigh at the words he had written. (It went something like, "We, the people of Archades…") "You have certainly arrived quickly to my summons."

She glanced at Basch. "I've wronged you enough, by lord, the least I can do is show up when you summon me."

His cerulean eyes gleamed as he took her in. "I almost regret passing such judgment, as you have always been entirely faithful to Archades."

She cocked her head, curious.

"If naught else, you supported your husband's occupation—when we both know it would have spared you much to leave for Dalmasca on the first transport out. I have never apologized to you for my brother's aggressive notions. I do so now." He bowed to her genteelly.

She looked shocked, and tears welled up in her eyes as she nodded back. "It was not your fault my lord. But I still need the truth."

"Is that why you pursued such action?"

She hesitated. "It is one of many reasons. Mainly I only missed him."

Basch was confused. They were speaking of something he had no knowledge of. Quite frankly, he would have appreciated being let into the secret. However, he understood it was not his place to interject at this particular moment, so he waited patiently, listening carefully for any clues.

"I see. Well, as you have agreed, it was an error of judgment to use such abilities without my knowledge. Your task was to destroy the Nethicite in the easiest way possible. You betrayed the confidence I gave you when you took such action. You have endangered many, despite your intentions, for the Nethicite is now lost and possible unrecoverable. Do you understand why punishment is necessary?"

"I do, My Lord."

"Do you have any statements for your defense?"

Her eyes turned up to Basch. He had seen that look before, when they had been very young. Confident, prideful belief had been engrained in her. "I normally would say no, as it is apparent there should be no reason good enough to justify my actions," she replied. "But I will say this. The last note I saw my husband on was a bitter one. An uncertainty hovered in my thoughts. It kept me awake and haunted me. Not only that, either. My son adored his father. He was just beginning to recognize the role his father had to play when he died. So I will admit that I did it for myself, for my son. More than that, I did it for the two of you present here now. Nevertheless, I did it mainly for Gabranth."

"I do not understand," Basch replied. "How so? He was dead."

Her eyes turned misty, seeming to stare straight through the room into another time and place. "He lived all his life after Landis with such hate," She replied. "I told him not too early before he died that Noah had slowly faded inside of his shell of an Arhadian judge. He was nothing but Gabranth. I had not married Gabranth, and I wanted it not. I only wished to have Noah back. I tried to convince him that he was more than an overlord bent on Dalmasca's destruction, more than a man who hated his brother enough to kill him. He was no doubt struggling with those feelings when he left that day…" She shook her head, trying to clear it out from whatever memory was haunting her inside of her brain. "I never saw him again. From what you have spoken, you would have me believe he redeemed himself. He believed that in one absolute act, he would be forgiven by anyone he had ever harmed, either directly or indirectly. That just isn't so, my Lord. How does everyone remember him? Not as a good man who gave his life for the future peace and stability of Ivalice; They remember him as a cold-blooded murderer who felled their cities and took no prisoners. No doubt this farce of Gabranth living on is somewhat responsible for that. Redemption is never found in the absolute. Redemption is found through time and much hard labor. I am giving him his chance, my Lord. I will never believe it is worth nothing."

When she finished her speech, Basch could have sworn he could hear a pin drop in the room. Larsa looked sorely troubled. In one bold strike, she had just shot down any attempt for him saying she was wrong. No doubt he felt he owed Gabranth something for his sacrifice, and no doubt he felt in part responsible for the image that he had in the eyes of all the people. After all, he had been the one to put Basch in his place; he was the one who had a memorial provided in secret on a secluded hill in a deserted Mount Bur-Omisace. It had been necessary, but no one did believe him a hero. Everyone believed him to be a Judge who was lead hither and thither by the whims of the Emperor he served. He went to the window for a moment, sighing deeply, and then turned to her. "All true, Nadia. He has given himself to a wise woman." He nodded. "Nevertheless, justice is put upon me by anyone who would ever know of such things, by anyone whom the Nethicite might harm. Therefore, I am hereby removing you of your position in Draklor Laboratory. You must never study science or magicks again, as long as you live in the Archadian territories. Do you understand?"

She bowed deeply, taking the judgment with courage. "Yes, My Lord."

"However…."

Her eyes turned up to him in surprise.

"I have heard much wisdom in you over the years, lady Ronsenburg. Your last statement only proves it. You are humble enough to admit when you are wrong, forceful enough to make a convincing argument, and it is no secret that you hate war and yearn for peace within all of Ivalice."

Basch smiled to himself, knowing that some honor was about to be put upon her. It was only right that she deserved it, she who had done so much—for he and his brother.

"I….thank you, my Lord…." She was puzzled, unsure of where this was going.

"In addition to a strong sword and shield that is provided by Gabranth and his kin, I'm afraid a young ruler such as myself lacks experience and wisdom, something a good ruler genuinely needs. This may have been provided in Drace, had she not died so suddenly. However, I beseech you now: Would you accept the position as Royal Advisor, as you will no longer be serving in the field of Scientific Research?"

She looked visibly stunned. A drifting chocobo feather would have knocked her over. How was this punishment? This was double the honor! Her mouth opened and closed. She looked at Basch, as if waiting for him to tell her it was all a mistake, but he only smiled and nodded his head slowly. It was indeed then, all true. Her eyes went wide as she looked back at Larsa, and somehow managed to find her voice. "Y…yes, my Lord…I…"

"Excellent. I shall need my advisor and my bodyguard with me when I travel to the Royal City of Rabanastre. Perhaps it is best, then, if you go and get your family ready to leave in a few hours."

She bowed hurriedly and left, repeating her thanks enthusiastically. Basch smiled at Larsa, pleased. "There are times when I enjoy serving under your orders more than necessary," he told him.

Larsa shot him a sarcastic look. "You thought I would not show mercy."

"I thought nothing of the sort."

They argued good-naturedly for a while, before Basch respectfully reminded Larsa that he should return to his speech before all gift of writing was lost for good.

As for Nadia, she returned to her residence in a joyful mood. She couldn't imagine things going any better. Whatever happened before, whoever stole her Nethicite, she could care less. All that mattered now was Noah was with her and her son would have a father and an uncle. There would be consented peace in Ivalice in a few days' time. And finally, she could get some rest since even before Landis. She smiled warmly at Gabranth as he glanced up at her from entertaining his son. Everything would finally be settled. She would get her answer soon enough. Until then, she only wanted to enjoy these moments.

--- ---

Balthier had nothing in particular to do in Archades. The only thing he could do was re-live some unpleasantness, so he preferred to idle by, doing whatever he wished. Fran had been in a somewhat sour mood since they had met up with Gabranth—though he would never be able to figure why. He would have normally spent some time in the bars with her, but her present disposition was making it more than difficult. During these times, he enjoyed a nice bottle of spirits on the stern of his airship. But alas, fate wouldn't even allow him that.

He came around the corner, whistling to himself, cradling the bottle in his hand. The label said it was a good ten years old. Perfect! As his notes died off, however, he put his hand on his hip in aggravation. "Don't you have your own airship?" He asked Vaan, who apparently hadn't heard him come in the holding bay.

The young man blushed fiercely, pulling away from an equally pink Penelo. "Oh…h…hey, Balthier!" He brushed at his lower lip, glancing at his partner. She turned around and walked around the corner quickly to avoid any further embarrassment. "Me and Penelo were just talkin' about…"

He put up his hand in aggravation, silencing him. "Please spare me the details." He gave Vaan a sideways look for a moment. When had this happened?! Part of him wanted to congratulate the boy on finally making a move for his girl. The other part was totally put out about his choice of locations for the job. "You know you are a sky pirate now. You have an image to keep up. You don't see Fran and I carrying on such nonsense."

From out of the blue, Fran exited the _Strahl_ from the ramp that separated he and Vaan. She gave Balthier a sideways glance before sticking her little pointed nose in the air, walking away in a huff.

Balthier and Vaan watched her walk out in little trippy steps angrily. "What's she so mad about?" Vaan wondered aloud.

Balthier glanced down at the spirits in his hand before raising his eyes to Vaan. He suddenly had realized why Fran was in such a foul humor. He needed a drink very badly. "Split it fifty-fifty?"

Vaan grinned.

--- ---

The battle at Nabudis had taken much longer than expected. It had waged on a full month, now. Even with Prince Rasler based in Rabanastre, it seemed as if he was with his people in spirit. They fought for their aging king, bravely dying like martyrs for their cause. Lord Vayne had begun to grow most impatient. His father, His Excellency Gramis Solidor, had recently put him in charge of the Imperial forces. As his first march in the campaign, he chose Nabudis. Gabranth fought valiantly for Vayne, though he had recently taken his older brother's lives. Drace was most upset and had absolutely refused to come along, pleading with the Emperor to remain and aid Larsa in his governmental training. Poor Gabranth wished he had such luxury. The battle was beginning to wear on him.

_On the fateful day that Rabanastre lent aid, Gabranth was in the _Catoblepas_ airship. From there, he coordinated the air strike with the ground forces that Zecht was in charge of. They were not doing well against the Rabanastre fleet. Apparently such resistance was spearheaded by a new Captain based only a little further than Nabradia. Everyone knew in their hearts who this new Captain was. It put Gabranth in even a much darker mood, so that the messenger approaching him from behind literally prayed before disturbing him._

_"Your Honor…"_

_"I have no time for your idle words!" Gabranth cut him off sharply. His voice was edgy, even with the muffled effect of his helmet. _

_He bowed humbly. "But, my lord. I was asked by Lord Larsa himself…"_

_"Signal in Zecht on the east perimeter. It appears here to be the only gap." Gabranth was pointing to a chart in front of the communications officer. It was apparent that he was paying no attention whatever to the messenger._

_He cleared his throat, trying once more. "Your Honor, please…"_

_"Out with it, man, before I lose my patience!" Gabranth spun on him, clenching a fist in anger._

_"M…my…Sir! Lord Larsa wished me to tell you that your son was born only a few moments ago. He hoped it would give you incentive to finish and come back to Archades!" After delivering the message, he stepped back in a safe distance—he thought—from Gabranth's reach._

_He hesitated for a moment, clearly not knowing how to react. Behind the mask, his lips parted and his eyes went wide. Then, ever so slowly, a soft twinge of a smile came assuredly through. 'I knew it would be a boy,' he thought, looking down at the iron grating on the floor. Then he looked sharply at the messenger. "Nadia? His mother?! How is she?"_

_"Lord Larsa reported that she is well—resting after the great ordeal."_

_"A son!" He exclaimed, grabbing the messenger by the shoulder. He chuckled, slapping him on the shoulder jovially. _

"_No doubt soon to be a welcome addition to our cause," the messenger replied, finally stepping away._

_The chuckle died on his lips. The very thought made him shudder. His son? In war? He turned back to the communications board just in time to see the blinding flash of light that came from the east perimeter. Only a few minutes later, Nabudis was obliterated into nothing but smoldering ash and cinders. _

_--- ---_

_He surveyed the damage. He felt a hard pang inside of his chest as he gazed over Nabudis. There were no prisoners to take, no refugees to chain and lead away. Everything had been destroyed in one bold stroke. He shut his eyes to the sight of the burning bones of the fallen. The air smelled like seared flesh and polluted smoke. It took everything within him not to gag on the sensation. Lord Vayne walked up beside him as Gabranth stared about in shock, agape in wonder. His helmet was the only thing that preserved his measure of dignity before his men. "Hmm.." Vayne tilted his head to one side, gazing at the debris. "Good work, faithful hound," he told him._

_"What?!"_

_"Such a fate is deserving of those who would not bend knee to the Archadian throne. Peace, Gabranth, demands a stern image."_

_The young Judge Magister shook his head as the last building shook on it's foundation and crumbled, rolling flames casting heat over the party; the few men surveying away from them ran a pace away to protect themselves. Zecht was missing. His brigade had reported in, saying they had heard nothing of him since he had used the Nethicite. No doubt he had abandoned the mission and left, head tucked in shame. Part of Gabranth despised him for being so cowardly. The other part—he sighed as he thought of it—despised himself for not doing the same. His faith in Vayne was shaken. Though he knew he must serve him, he no longer felt he could serve him with a complete heart. _

"_Does it pain you to see such destruction?" Vayne asked him._

_He kept his voice neutral carefully. "It reminds me much of Landis." _

_Vayne nodded in satisfaction at his answer. "Fear not. Your retribution will soon come quickly. All that is necessary will be deemed acceptable at that time."_

"_Yes, my Lord." Gabranth bowed to him. Just as he turned to board _Catoblepas_ again, he caught a flash of steel from the corner of his eye. He turned on instinct, pushing Vayne out of the way and catching the weapon himself._

_Though he was wearing armor, the piercing weapon cut a ribbon on his side that burned with a fire not unlike that of the city before him. He stumbled back for a moment before drawing his own blade. Before he realized what had happened, the last remaining Nabudis citizen laid slain by his own hand. He glared at the corpse as he touched his bloody ribs. "Are you safe, my Lord?" He asked Vayne. He pressed his palm into the wound, casting a cure spell on himself. He could feel the torn flesh begin to knit a bit._

"_Good work, Gabranth. Your ruthlessness would do well in my kingdom." Giving the wound a look that seeped disdain and disgust, he stepped past Gabranth and into his own warship, his ever-faithful Judge Bergan waiting at the entrance. _

_Gabranth cast one last neutral gaze to the victim before boarding his own ship and departing for his homeland…Archades. Safe within it's borders that very evening, he enjoyed the company of his fatigued wife and newborn child. The only time he thought of Nabudis was when his wound pained him a bit; he thought of the citizen in hate. Otherwise, it was if nothing had happened at all. Thus was Gabranth's new conscience._


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. The name sounded over and over in the young Queen's ears. It sounded like a drum, beating in rhythm with her heart. The last three years striving for peace….and soon it would be an absolute reality. In two more days, her kingdom would be back in her hands. She smiled to herself as she overlooked her city, putting a small fist to her heart. Her name would soon bring peace to Ivalice. It was more goodness than she was recently accustomed to.

To add to such fierce joy, she was well aware she would be seeing _him _again. No doubt in the cockpit of the _Strahl_, straight as an arrow and twice as tall. He'd have that serious look on his face, as always, no doubt thinking of every troublesome thing in the world. She wondered if he ever thought of her as much as she thought of him. And yet, how inappropriate for royalty like her to be taken so much with someone like him!

Her father would have called her a spoiled child (in that affectionate way that he always did), stating quite plainly that even royalty couldn't have everything they wanted. She could almost hear his gentle voice in her mind: "Ashelia—to have gained everything and yet you lust for more—it is vanity!" She closed her eyes. Indeed. To spend so much time in fighting for her freedom, to avenge Rasler, and yet she was still not satisfied.

The evening in Rabanastre was still a swirl of color and glory. She noticed this as she leaned over the railing, watching a group of children at play many stories below her. She rested her elbows on the cement railing. It was cool to her arms and midriff. "This is what I wanted," she whispered.

She confused even herself. She had been focused only on the Resistance, on her love for Rasler, all this time. In the end, she was still left feeling empty and hollow. She knew her father and Rasler had wished her every happiness. Yet, it was so disheartening to understand what true happiness was. She muttered an obscenity as she slammed her hand down in frustration.

"My Lady Queen," One of her servants called.

She whirled, startled.

"My Lady, the _Strahl_ will be here momentarily. Might I escort you to the landing bay?"

Then apparently he hadn't heard her last remark. "Of course," she replied, standing a bit straighter. It was a long walk to the castle's new landing bay. Oddly enough, her thoughts weren't anything particularly important. All she wondered was whether or not her friends had changed, or if their personalities and appearances had remained mostly intact. Several moments later, she found herself in front of the docked airship, waiting for the doors to open.

When they did, she held her breath. She kept her pleasant smile fixed, though she felt more like ripping her hair out altogether. Her smile wavered as she thought she saw Basch in the back—only he was standing with a strikingly pretty woman and a small child. So already he had found a new life in Archades, she supposed. He had fallen for some lovely widow and her child…

Balthier could be heard in the cockpit faintly, yet growing stronger. "Let us not waste our time idling about. I'd fancy returning for half of my cargo I dropped to be able to take all of you along in one cart load."

"Come on, Balthier!" Definitely Vaan's voice. She squinted to find other shapes in the shadows, but being only able to see Basch's right side and the woman he was with. Maybe this woman was a friend of Larsa's or…? Vaan blocked her view as he was exiting first, followed by his mentor. Penelo was quick on his heels, as always. Ashe struggled to see past them. "Eight fit last go 'round, and we're only nine this time."

"A fact of which I'm painfully aware, I assure you. Peace in your tongue, Vaan, or my mood will become most uncomfortable. Come along…"

"Ashe!" Penelo raced up to her, long braids bouncing. She grabbed her up into a hug quickly. All the guards stiffened for a moment at the sight of the saucy little sky pirate rabble embracing her, but they eased when Ashe didn't appear to be in any danger. "It's so good to see you!"

It was then that she suddenly remembered that she hadn't seen Balthier and Fran in over a year. Furthermore, only a letter had quelled her last impressions of their death. What she had seen of Vaan and Penelo had been infrequent, stiff, and informal. "I am happy to see you as well," she replied.

"Hey, Ashe." Vaan's turn for a greeting.

She shook his hand solemnly, eyes betraying her decision as to whether to hug him as well or not. However, when Balthier got close, she couldn't be contained. She took a few quick paces to him excitedly. "Balthier!" She fairly threw herself at him.

Of course, nonchalant, cool Balthier—the epitome of chivalry and self-worth—at first couldn't react in a decisive manner. But it didn't matter. She had let go of him just as quickly so as to move to Fran. Surprisingly, she then gave him a sharp look of anger. "I didn't care much for your little ruse, Sir Balthier. Next time I would have you inform me before you perform suicidal attempts for the sake of my city."

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied, dusting off his vest.

Larsa was the next to follow. To her surprise, the man she had thought to be Basch did not follow. No, but the real Basch Fon Ronsenburg passed just in front of his exact replica and came down the ramp. He had the Judge Magister's helmet under his arm, sporting the war wound that trailed from his left eyebrow down past his earlobe, hair cut in his brother's fashion, cloak swinging behind him, a large smile on his face. "Your Highness!" He spoke, pure delight in his features.

She couldn't reply. Her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth. From out of the shadows came the undeniable double—Judge Magister Gabranth, back from the dead.

--- ---

It had taken quite some time for Lord Larsa to explain why the Fon Ronsenburg twin wasn't dead and buried. Furthermore, after the information had been divulged, Queen Ashe didn't know how to react. On one hand, he had murdered her father. She felt as if forgiveness for such a crime was inexcusable. On the other hand, he had helped them in the final battle against the empire and Vayne. In his last words before that decisive action, he appeared to feel true remorse. All she could hear of his voice, however, were his taunts at Ridorana: _"Lady Ashe! Your father's murderer is here!" "I slew your country; I slew your king!" "Avenge your father!" _In light of all this, all she could do was stare agape, helplessly glancing between he and Basch.

"This must come as quite a shock," Balthier offered. "I hardly believed it possible myself."

Her eyes shifted to Nadia questioningly. "I am the scientist Lord Larsa spoke of. I am also his wife and the mother of his son, Leith."

"I see."

Larsa glanced between them for a moment before taking another step towards Ashe. He had grown taller in the last year, and now was nearly able to see her eye-to-eye. "I have imposed on the Lady Fon Ronsenburg the restriction that she may never practice magicks again, and that she may never possess Nethicite, manufacted or otherwise. However, I believe her actions—while disapproved—could work for the benefit of us all. Therefore, I have kept he and Basch's identity carefully hidden. By your leave, I wish to do so here as well. Recent events have encouraged me to proceed with further caution. I meant only to reveal him so as not to diminish your trust in either I or this alliance."

Her pale blue eyes settled on Gabranth. She registered no emotion. If she felt any one of them, she kept it carefully hidden under a neutral farce—as a good ruler should. He was unable to meet that stare at first. Finally, his wife nudged him. With a nervous swallow, he stepped forward to face her directly. "Your Highness," he bowed humbly, "My memory is little, so I know not the reasons why I slew your father or betrayed my brother. However, should I only be allowed a chance, I would do all possible to ensure your forgiveness for my unfathomable actions."

Her eyes narrowed—not exactly in anger, not quite—as she stared down at his bowed form. "Rise," she fairly snapped. "Now is not the time to discuss such things." She glanced at Larsa. "You have my leave to do as necessary to keep you and your new Advisor safe. It matters not to me."

"Thank you."

Later that night, after the arrangements had been made for their rooms, she managed to muddle through a pre-arranged celebratory dinner. (That had been somewhat easier. The real Gabranth had to loan Basch his family to keep from arousing suspicion. He acted as a secondary guard, standing at the end of the table in full armor while his brother was allowed to remove his helmet and eat to his satiation.) She made her way to the training room to blow off some steam shortly after. All of her guards knew better than to interrupt her here. She was well secluded, and allowed to work out her frustrations on holographic beasts instead of the true subjects of her wrath.

She had worked up a pretty admirable sweat by the time she heard the double doors whoosh closed behind her. "I ordered no disturbances!" She bellowed, spinning on the Behemoth violently. His holographic severed head rolled a few feet before flickering and fading away.

"As I was told," the person responded. She fairly gasped, turning to the speaker. Indeed, it was _he_! Basch smiled at her. "They decided to make an exception." He was still in Gabranth's uniform.

"Naturally. You always did enjoy the love of the people, even more than did her royal fathers." She turned her back on him, using the back of her hand to wipe off her glistening forehead.

He set his helmet down on the floor before approaching her. "Not always, though it pains me to admit," he replied.

"Fear not. Your shame vanished the day Vayne did," she answered. "Can you still handle a sword, or do you prize your brother's weapons, now?" She tossed him an extra sword from the casing and took her stand ready.

He gave her a half-smile. "Bearing a sword against Dalmascan royalty is a serious offense."

"You should know better than any else," she retorted sarcastically. "Stay your hesitation. If I trusted naught else, I would forever lay my trust in you."

They proceeded to spar, each carefully avoiding harming the other. Nevertheless, it was a vigorous workout for the both of them. Ten minutes later, Basch was sweating and panting for breath. "You have not lost your edge," he told her.

"Nor yours!" She stepped away and then dove back in. Suddenly, however, just as he caught her sword, she lowered her weapon and backed away, giggling.

He stared at her in wonder. He never could remember her laughing, as long as he had been in service to Dalmasca. Perhaps when she had been a child she had been jovial, though he hadn't known her, then. She had always been so serious. Born from birth to rule, she had always carried a tremendous burden of responsibility. Joy had always suited her before—now was no exception—but he had assumed the troubles of her ruler ship had forced her to dispense with laughter altogether. "Your Majesty?"

She covered her mouth with the back of her hand. "I was thinking of the perchance of a servant walking in just now!" She shook her head, laughing harder. "They ought think you to be at it again!"

At first, he didn't know what to think about that. And then, as the images played in his mind of such a scenario, a smile crooked into his lips, as well. That would have been peculiarly ironic, indeed. "Majesty, is there a reason you are in here battling into a rage instead of preparing your coronation speech?" He took her sword from her hand and placed it on the rack.

"Is there a reason you are here with me instead of Lord Larsa?" She had apparently been sensitive to his question.

He nodded readily. "Each room holds a memory," he answered. His voice sounded distant, reminiscent. Just like she remembered, it was rich and laced with gentleness. "Emperor Larsa has given me leave to explore them." He kept his back to her, trying to stay occupied with the sword rack.

She frowned to herself, turning her back as well. "I must admit it was hard to believe you and he were twins. That is, until you arrived carrying his persona. The resemblance is…startling."

"This disturbs you?" He asked, softly.

"You carry his manner well."

"I've been told I carry it miserably." He chuckled to himself. "Hours of lessons from Lord Larsa on how to walk more arrogantly, talk more decisively. I remember once how Judge Zargabaath said I had softened since Ridorana. He spoke something of my personal situation taking a harsh toll on my manner. I thought he meant 'Gabranth' had changed from Vayne's death. Never could I have imagined he thought I was going through a separation with my supposed wife."

Ashe smiled faintly to herself. Poor Basch must have had quite a shock with that one, she supposed. "I'm beginning to worry for Larsa's love of secrets. He was able to keep everyone's tongue at bay, even about a matter such as that?"

"Indeed, at Nadia's request."

She hesitated for a moment, unsure of how she should proceed. "And why would she wish to keep it a secret? Why bring your brother back at all?"

"You are doubting her loyalty."

She spun to face him finally, being taken aback by the realization of how tall he was. "Should I not? She knew more of Gabranth and Vayne than any of us. Perhaps the plot…" Her eyes fell to her hands.

He shook his head. "I knew her well; as much as I knew Noah. Though my hatred for my brother festered, my hope n'er died. I knew the man he was within. Though she's made her share of mistakes, I would never doubt her motives. She no doubt wished only good."

"And you can accept this, can you? He killed my father!"

Basch gazed at her for a moment in a way that made her feel shame. "At one time your hatred for me burned just as strongly." He could still feel the sting on his jaw from when she had slapped him. Worse yet were her words, _"You're supposed to be dead!"_ He could remember the shame, the pain roiling up inside of him, threatening to quench the relief and determination he had felt when he had seen her alive. "Nadia claims part of her reason for raising him was to give a chance of absolute redemption. Majesty, should we not give him such a chance?"

His words had hit home. Her eyes filled with sadness and regret. She was remembering the same incident, when on the _Leviathan_ she had mistaken him for a traitor. "Your council is wise," she answered humbly. How she had missed him! His words of wisdom, council, honor, and nobility…She regretted ever doubting him at all. She realized not long after Vossler placed him over her care that he'd sooner die than betray her. "Welcome back, Captain Basch."

He took a step towards her. Her face flushed as she realized again how tall he was, how close he was, how much the new shave and haircut showed the piercing blue of his eyes. Her heart fluttered up into her throat as she smiled. "I've missed you terribly, Majesty."

--- ---

Balthier couldn't leave the aerodrome fast enough. Lately Fran had acted as if he had tied her ears in a knot. Everything he said and did seemed to put her on edge. Sweet, humble, saucy little Fran had turned on him, baring her teeth like a cobra. He thought maybe being apart from her people and the wood had driven her totally insane, at first. As he played the sequences through his mind, however, he knew why things had gotten so overwrought. Seeing Gabranth happily settled, catching Vaan and Penelo at the airship…one could only figure it was a logical step to follow. She apparently felt the driving need to settle and have a family of her own. This brought him to an invariably difficult decision. He despised the thought of losing her, but if it would be the only thing to make her his old satisfied Fran, he would have to let her loose.

He was thinking these things as he crossed through Westgate into the Southern Plaza. He knew not why there were never any Moogling systems about when you needed one. Currently he was on his way to the Sandsea Tavern and felt he couldn't get there fast enough. He happened to look to his right to the fountain as he waltzed past. There, he caught sight of Nadia sitting by herself at the fountain. "Passing strange," he muttered aloud. Only a few other people muddled about this time of the evening, and none were her husband or progeny. He thought at first of leaving her be, as that was what she obviously wanted. His noble, chivalrous senses convinced him otherwise. Any decent leading man would check in on the estranged lady.

He sighed aloud in exasperation before he made his way over to her. As he got closer, he thought that one day he just might do something for himself. She was quite attractive in the Dalmascan moonlight: her hair was down about her shoulders; she wore an outfit similar to the one she used to wear in old Archades. "I should think hardly anyone tours this city alone," he called to her.

She turned to him with a faint smile. "Actually, I believe I'm lost. It matters not, though. I'm quite comfortable here."

"I see." He parked himself next to her in timeless Balthier fashion—one knee up, leaning back on the opposite elbow. "Trouble in the homeland or some such?"

She didn't reply, a sure sign that he should take this conversation in a different direction.

"You wouldn't mind helping me with my particular frustration, perchance?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, keeping his tone neutral and unconcerned. "Where might a thirsty pirate find a good bottle of spirits about?"

She shook her head. "I trust you know better than I; you've been here before. You aren't the best at wayward conversation, are you?"

He raised an eyebrow. Nailed. He shook his head quickly with a shrug. "Noticed, have you?"

She smiled to herself. "I never did thank you properly for your help in old Archades."

He waved his arm casually. "Think nothing of it. It was naught a leading man wouldn't do for a lady." In his mind, it was nothing worth speaking of, besides. He only knew her for two weeks before he fled. Just before he left, he told his father that if 'ever the need be for a conscientious assistant with a mind greater than gold', he would be wise to choose the new Landian woman by the name of Nadia. Everything else he did was merely in his jurisdiction as a Judge.

She laughed. "So this is your story, is it?"

"Naturally. How else would it be told?"

"I understand. Tell me something, Sir Ffamaran Bunansa…er…Balthier. You warded off my husband before he died last year, did you not?"

He stiffened. "As did we all."

"Then you must know some of what proceeded. Military secrets are kept even from the wives. Tell me, did he murder Sir Zecht?" She turned and looked at him squarely as she spoke.

His lip twitched as he thought of how to say it. He could have, of course, said that he tried to. He would have if given the chance, despite what Zecht had done for him in the past. All in the line of duty for a Judge, be it told. Instead, he kept a passive expression and replied in the most truthful way he possibly could. "No."

She let out a breath of relief. "There were rumors of such…and—did he murder Judge Drace?"

He gave a frustrated huff. "I know not. I was no longer a Judge, remember? I hadn't been for more than five years."

"I apologize. Most likely it is a life you would just assume forget altogether. I only thought perhaps you had learned the truth of it, somehow." Her eyes went glassy as she looked away. "She was his one true friend in the empire. Of all the judges, Emperors, Justices, and common soldiers, she was the only person who ever wished him joy. She was the only one who would come to check on us if she was there and he was on assignment. She was relief he found—nobility in his profession. I cannot imagine him taking her life."

"Then why doubt at all?"

Her lower lip trembled for a moment before she spoke. "The last memory I had of my husband before his death…" She frowned. "Vayne told me such, with that evil snarling grin on his highly unattractive face. I know what you are thinking, you know: Why should I believe him at all? Truthfully, I did not want to. But…Gabranth and I…we had a… discussion about her death before. It bothered him in a way I had never seen before. When Vayne spoke such words, the distress was too much for me. When I awoke, Gabranth was arguing with a group full of people and with Vayne himself. I was too tired to even speak, so I fell back to sleep. Two days later, Larsa informed me that he had died." Her face flushed as she turned to gaze at Balthier. "I cannot imagine him being a murderer! I must know the truth!"

"And that is the key reason for your experimentation?"

She nodded. "And yet I am afraid to know the truth. If it is indeed the truth, mayhap he could redeem himself. I—cannot imagine him to be a ruthless killer!"

He gave her a decisive stare before he sat up to speak to her more levelly. When I was first appointed Judge, I served under the emperor to subjugate a small town by the name of Landis." He dared not dwell on her wondering expression, for he had a clear motive in mind for his words. "The people there fought valiantly. So eager were they to protect, so strong their leadership that we hastened to think we may lose altogether. When it finally did fall to the Archadian arm, I sought to find whomsoever was strong enough to be called their leader. We took the prisoners, one by one—my incorrigible father at my side—until there was only one left. We spied him running through the back lines. Most thought he was running for his life, and sought to quench it in one bold stroke.

"We found otherwise. He fought and ran to protect something more important than himself. He respected and loved the young woman he fought to save much more deeply. If only had his life been on the line, I would have thought less of him. There is, however, an insurmountable difference between sacrificing one's life, and sacrificing one's determination to live. He chose to sacrifice his honor and pride for your sake. That is no small task."

She blinked. The leader he was speaking of was Noah. Honestly Basch had been the one to urge Landis to defenses. However, when Basch went for help, Noah had to step in and take his place. Rightfully then, Noah could be called leader. It would have made him proud to hear Balthier speaking of him so. "Why are you telling me this, Ffamaran?"

"Any man who places such a high value on life—besides his own—is not capable of being a killer without conscience. Though I must say I was surprised to discover he and the infamous Minister of Law Judge Gabranth were one in the same." He shrugged, falling back to his former position after he made his point.

"Do you remember how you would come and check to make sure General Neveritt left me be?" At his nod, she continued. "After you left, he did try something appalling. Judge Magister Zecht stepped in and saved me at the last moment. Noah remembered that and how well you treated us on the way to Archades from the fallen Landis. He saw Judges as men having incorruptible honor. He felt he could protect the Landian refugees with a position of power, consequently reclaiming his lost honor." She fumbled with the wedding ring on her left hand absent-mindedly as she spoke. "I remember how passionately excited he was about the whole ordeal. To move his new bride into nearly the throne-room of the most powerful man in Ivalice! He could scarcely contain himself!"

He looked up at the stars, counting how many were possibly airships floating lazily through space. "And yet the man in Landis and the man who confronted us at Ridorana were not the same." He wished Fran were with him. There were a few stars he didn't recognize here, and she would no doubt teach him their names. She was well versed in such unworldly things.

Her face fell for a moment. He was almost sorry he had said anything at all. "Being a Judge did slowly change him," she agreed. "At first, he was appointed only as a Minor Judge. He enjoyed the love of the Landian refugees, as he kept them safe. He became Judge Magister quickly thereafter. The changes were gradual, but it bore enough weight to crush my heart. You know how they are trained," she almost seemed to be pleading with him with those last words. "Nary a day went by that he wasn't drilled to exhaustion, brain-washed by their propaganda!"

Balthier nodded. "I remember well." His voice was grave. He could thank the old man for the hell he was put through in his late teens.

She turned her face away. She was ashamed to feel the beginning of tears in her eyes. "And yet, every day, there was but a glimmer—a brief ray of hope. Perhaps only a word, an expression, or a smile. Somehow I knew beyond all doubt that Noah had not died in Gabranth's wake. He lives inside still."

"Gratitude belonging to you," he replied.

She turned to him, smiling again. "I cannot say an apology for my actions. I know they were correct. I came here thinking I wish eh could remember his life. Now, I am forever grateful he does not."

He winked at her. "He remembers the more pleasant things by now, no doubt."

Her face flushed instantly and she hid behind her hands, giggling. "Thank you, Ffamaran."

"Balthier, my lady," he reminded her.

"I'll never be able to train my tongue to that."

"Do try. I'd rather not relive my Judge Ffamaran days. I'd fancy being in your gallant husband's shoes, I'd wager."

They sat looking about the plaza until she suddenly turned to him. "What of you, Balthier?"

"What of me?"

"Don't you conjure someone in particular by now? You aren't lacking in valor or attraction. Certainly by now…"

The color rushed from his face all at once and he appeared extremely agitated. He sat up uneasily, brushing at his sleeves. "A page I'd rather not turn, peace needed."

"What about that little Vie--"

"I'd fancy a drink, remember?" He replied, changing the subject. "I've shaved off enough gil for a bit more. Care to join me?"

She looked at him helplessly for a moment before she flashed a reconciling smile. No more would she mention that particular subject, as it troubled him so. 'That is, at least, for this present moment'. "I would rather enjoy a drink myself," she replied.

He extended an elbow to her as he stood. "Then let's be about it, shall we?"

--- ---

She had been slowly becoming more melancholic over the past two years. It had started when she noticed his hair growing, how he kept a trimmed beard. She enjoyed the appearance, and often told him so. He always disliked it—and at one point, he even fairly yelled at her, wondering how she could "find it so appealing?" She had been confused, somehow figuring that was the point. He couldn't help his jealousy. He was aiming to look like his brother, after all.

_When he came back from Nabradia, after he had framed his brother, she had met him at the door—not with the rapture that she normally did—but with a somewhat dubious air of mild pleasure. She knew he had been up to something. At that point, she asked him plainly what had happened. He pretended all was well, but she had known better. "You're different," she replied, eyes staring into his. "I can see it within you now. Something has forever changed you, has it not?" He had informed her he was now whole, a better man. She was unconvinced. _

_Slowly, after the months to follow, she slowly began to slip from him. He became more interested in the affairs of state. He only spoke of the Senate's treachery and the vows of House Solidor. She would politely listen, but he could tell her heart was not with her. At times, he caught her sitting at the window, staring listlessly out to the city beyond, fingering her wedding ring. In guilt, he tried very hard to be a dutiful husband. He still loved her and wished to prove it. However, it was becoming increasingly difficult to be a Father, a Husband, and a Judge Magister, which is one reason that he supposed he was the only one who was married. _

_Things took a turn for the worse the day Vayne Solidor became emperor. _

_When he met his wife at the door, as was their custom, he could only imagine how he looked. He had just returned from Bur-Omisace with Larsa. Drace had only been dead for a few hours, and already the government had buried her (dishonorably, at that). If he could have imagined, he could see he himself with hollow eyes, a displaced stare, and a haggard, lifeless expression on his handsome features. Nadia, always the nursemaid, took him into her arms. "Gabranth! Whatever happened?" _

_He brushed her aside, marching numbly to the couch and falling into it. _

_"You look so strange," she followed him in. Her hand was suddenly on his face, cool against his warm skin. "Are you ill?"_

_"I need to eat," he told her. Even at that, he forced the words out of his mouth. He pushed her hands away roughly and refused to meet her hurt gaze._

_She did as she was told. "Perhaps I should call Drace," she put in kindly. "She always makes you feel better."_

"_Drace is dead!" He snapped._

_Her hand flew to her mouth. "Dead?" She wondered aloud. She asked how it_

_happened. He replied that he couldn't say, but she kept after him. Constantly, all evening long, pleading with him to tell her so that she may help him. Finally, he lost his temper and everything within him snapped. "Damn your questions, you silly woman!" He yelled. "You can know nothing of duty or obligation! You consistently want me to change! I cannot speak! I will not speak! I am a Judge Magister of the Archadian law! My orders surpass your incessant demands! If you knew me at all you would be silenced! Now let me be!" He stood to walk into the next room. His heart was beating violently in his chest. Every muscle in his body ached. How he missed Drace! He would forever be haunted with the knowledge that he had been the one to drive the sword into her side. Even if he was not under obligation to keep this sworn secret, he felt he could never tell Nadia. It would shatter her. He had to be forceful to protect her._

_As he made his way into the bedroom, he heard the sound of the front door clanging shut loudly. He froze for a moment before turning to the sound, looking into the kitchen. Nadia was indeed gone. He dove for the front door in harrowed frustration. "What was I thinking?! What have I done?!" He asked himself angrily as he ran after her. She was running away from him—he was losing her!_

_He caught glimpses of her hair and skirt as she tore down the hallway, stumbling ever so often over her own feet. She was making her way out of the castle, to the lower deck street. If she reached the street, he may never see her again! "Nadia!" He cried, as he ran after her. At first, his call was laced with anger. As he considered his actions, however, and continued to give chase, it gave way to regret and then fear. "Nadia, please wait!" All the memories came back to him from over the years—from the day she celebrated her sixteenth birthday to now. His heart broke inside. He was destroying her—the one thing he had always never failed to protect!_

_He put on an extra burst of speed and managed to shove open the front doors, catching her by her wrist. It was raining outside. The thunder and the lighting almost frightened him, as it clashed the same time as she spun, wrenching away from him. "Leave me be, Gabranth!" She cried. Tears ran down her face in a way he had only seen once before…when their homeland was destroyed…it stung him that he had caused that grief._

_Icy-cold raindrops struck his skin in quick succession as he pleaded with her. "I would not let you go!" He offered, stepping forward to catch her again. "Those words…I meant them not, Nadia!"_

_She was wrestling away from him, stepping closer to the street. The two guards at the door glanced at each other as they observed their Judge Magister of the law having this falling-out with this woman. "But you do mean them!" She managed to break free. She stepped away, clutching the necklace he had given her on her sixteenth birthday in her palm. "I mean nothing to you now! You are involved with your loyalty to this country—your…" she paused, glancing over him bitterly. "With your glorious redemption of your honor! You will never find it this way! All this hate…it destroys you! It destroys us! I cannot live with such hate!" She backed up a few paces further, away from him._

_"No, please, Nadia…"_

_"All I ever wanted," she was shaking all over, the sobs racking her body. Her face twisted in grief. "All I ever wanted was Noah! He lives within you still. You have covered him, suppressed him with this—**warlord** that you call Gabranth! Your son! Your son knows you not! This used to bother you! It does not concern you anymore!"_

_"But it does concern me!" He was shouting, but not out of anger, though it appeared that way. In reality, he only wished to howl in frustration._

_"The only reason he calls you father is because it is forced upon him by his mother! You are a stranger to him! What is worse—you are becoming a stranger to me! I cannot live like this, Gabranth! Just leave me be! I need…" she paused, licking her lips and glancing about almost wildly. "I need time. I will return when I can. I need time."_

_"But you'll never return!" He pleaded. The officers had gone inside so as not to intrude on the private conversation. Whilst they could no longer hear, they stood staring out the window to see what would occur. "I cannot bear it!"_

_"You will learn to survive," she shot back heartily. "As you always do!"_

_"The only reason I have survived is because of you!" He yelled._

_She had turned to cross the street. Now she turned to him on her heel. The rain trailed down her face. Suddenly she seemed to calm a bit. She observed him coolly. "What do you mean? I have nothing to do with your military success."_

_"That means naught to me if I cannot prote…" He hesitated, forcing down the vomit rising into his throat. Between Drace's murder and this…the stress felt as if it would rip him apart. He gasped for a moment. "Everything I have done, I have done to keep you safe, comfortable. I have gotten confused in the way I handle matters—but my love faltered never."_

_She stood still, gazing at him for a moment. "I…I don't…"_

_"Forgive me." His head bowed in defeat. His stomach was sick. It was not just this moment that tortured him. Every sin he had ever committed had suddenly come crashing in one him in one pace. He was devoid of honor. He had no reason to feel any pride. He was a stray, a lonely hound in a foreign nation. Just like a hound, he had turned on the one thing that had brought him happiness. His hatred for Basch had consumed him. It had been the only thing that had mattered for two years, now. How long had she lived with him, going through the motions, realizing that? How long had she done her duties toward him, knowing that instead of her face being his comfort, it was the tortured face of his long-lost twin? How long had she realized that his whole energy and joy towards anything he had done was because he felt he had satisfied his vengeance? But it was not Gabranth that pleaded with her now. It was that young man from Landis, the young man that had loved her since he was old enough to know what love was. Noah was the one begging, imploring her forgiveness. "Forgive me," In his mind, an image of Drace, just before he ran her through. Nadia's eyes, round in disbelief and pain, as he yelled and swore at her. _

_"Noah," she whispered. He looked up to realize she was standing just in front of him. Suddenly her small hands were cupped around his face._

_ "You will not leave?"_

_"No," she assured him. "Quickly…" She cast a glance at the soldiers looking through the window. "I have insulted your pride enough."_

_"I have no pride," he told her. "A man like me deserves nothing."_

_They returned to their home, back to their son, who was in a fright over where his parents had gotten off to._

_The days that followed were meant to repair a broken relationship. However, Gabranth soon learned that divided loyalties did not appeal to the new emperor. Just after sending Gabranth on his mission to find Ashe, Vayne found Mrs. Fon Ronsenburg in the hallway. "I have sent your husband on another errand," he told her. "I hope it will not be too much of a discomfort to you."_

_She forced a smile. She didn't care for Vayne and they both knew it all too well. That, in fact, was his purpose for speaking with her, though she knew naught of it, yet. He had found her alone in the hallway, going to pick up her son from the school Archadia provided. She was wearing her Researcher's garb, and he knew she had been at work. Furthermore, he had heard the reports that she and Gabranth were on the outs. He viewed it as an advantage. While his father had encouraged the union, believing this to give Gabranth strength, Vayne had a different idea. He had seen Gabranth's power in action, and he knew his ultimate strength came from tragedy. "I have learned to live with such errands, my Lord," she replied. "He always knows I'm waiting for him to return. It brings him back safely."_

_"A wonderful incentive it must be, to return to a beautiful woman," he mentioned aloud. "Though if I were he, I would think to be ashamed of it."_

_"Whatever do you mean?" She asked, a bit shocked. _

_"Asking for the love of such a compassionate woman, when he has committed the most contemptible sins." He glanced over his shoulder, realizing that she was about to come to her husband's aid. He moved quickly, never allowing her time to answer. "Why, to murder his own partner at a mere suggestion…"_

_She shook her head. "What do you…?"_

_"He hasn't informed you? Why, I thought he would have by now, as you are so close."_

_Larsa was coming just up the hallway, observing the goings-on from the distance._

_She was afraid to ask, but she did. Her face went pale as she forced the words, "What do you mean?"_

_"Drace, madam. He murdered Drace. But be assured; he did it for the good of the Archadian empire. Good-day." He nodded at her and then walked away coolly past Larsa, smiling to himself. _

_What was left of the color in her face completely washed away. She put her hands to her chest for a moment, eyes and mouth round._

_"Are you ill?" Larsa cried, running towards her._

_"Noah," she breathed, before she passed out cold._

_Larsa knelt beside her for a moment, giving his brother a cold glance. Whatever he had just said to her had upset her enough to have a breakdown. "Fetch Judge Magister Gabranth!" He called to the two guards standing at the door. He shook his head sadly as he gazed at her. 'Poor woman.' _


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Ashe woke up in a very pleasant mood. She cared very little about whether Gabranth was alive or dead. It did not matter that a Nethicite thief was on the loose. What mattered most to her was that after a day of festivities, the night would bring her coronation ceremony and peace to Ivalice. First off was a chocobo race, and she intended to take everyone by surprise by riding herself.

It was said anyone could enter, as the Jaharan people were sponsoring it and they had no shortage of feathered steeds. Indeed that was true, as hundreds of squawking birds were held at bay by their owners. As she briskly walked up on Basch, he turned to her. Undoubtedly a smile was on his handsome face, though it was covered with Gabranth's garb. "Morning, your Highness."

"And I assume you'll be riding as well?" She asked, taking in the measure of his chocobo.

"I've had some experience," he replied.

She cast him a guarded smile before she was jostled by someone behind her. She turned to see his brother—in full armor—wrestling about with a bright yellow bird of his own. Nadia was standing to his left, trying to hide a smile in her small hand. Ashe shot Basch a questioning gaze. "He wanted to ride as soon as he learned I would be competing," he answered her. "Despite his memory loss he is still fiercely competitive."

She swallowed hard. She didn't particularly care for Basch's brother. Nevertheless, she refused to let him dampen her jovial spirit. "Very well," she replied, pursing her lips together. "It matters not to I."

He nodded.

"Well, if it isn't the inspiringly beautiful Lady of Dalmasca," purred a voice behind them both.

She turned with an obvious smile, confronted by their old ally. "Al-Cid Margrace," she replied. "So you did come."

"Would I miss it!" He shifted his sunglasses further onto his face. Both of his petite servants reached out, thinking he was about to take them off. After obviously ignoring them, their hands dropped. "Every moment of this breathtaking day I will be watching; the least I could do for a woman of your…. responsibility."

Ashe struggled to maintain a diplomatic appearance. She really wanted to laugh so hard it was about to kill her.

Basch bit his tongue hard.

"In fact, I am a man of nature myself," he continued. "The Lady would not object if I rode alongside her in the race?"

She answered without hesitation. "Why of course not, Sir Margrace." She reached behind her, pulling a new Chocobo's reigns over to his hand. "In fact, the honor will most assuredly be mine."

"No doubt." He winked at her over the top of his sunglasses before his two girls helped him onto the saddle.

Basch was glad all at once that he was wearing a helmet that covered the expression on his face. As he settled onto the back of his own bird, staring at the pair, Balthier made his way over. "Competing, are we?"

"Aye."

"I never pondered you as the reckless type."

"Reckless, no. I simply ought to keep my sights on the lady during this unpleasantness of the Nethicite."

"Naturally." Basch turned to look at him at that, but Balthier's face registered no unusual expression whatsoever. "Vaan is competing, too. Very un-pirate like of him, I'll say."

"And you?" Basch replied. "Will you not ride?"

"That wouldn't do!" He scoffed. "Too much squawking; too many feathers. Give me the reins of an airship any day. I don't relish the thought of bouncing about on the back of some flightless pigeon. Besides, someone ought keep their sights on your Young Lord, as you will be busy watching the Young Lady."

The other smiled to himself. "I would entrust no other. Guard him well."

"Not to worry. Safe travels!" He slapped the chocobo on the left wing before backing away to the sidelines with Fran and Larsa. "Fly quick, 'Judge Magister'."

Meanwhile, Gabranth was still struggling to keep his chocobo under control. He finally eased into the saddle, gripping the reins tightly. He gave his wife a nervous glance. His hood felt unusually heavy and cumbersome suddenly. His boots seemed to be slightly big. His palms were sweating in the black gloves. He licked his lips, feeling the sweat trickle down between his shoulder blades. He uncomfortably wriggled. "I believe I always admired these creatures," he said aloud to her. "Gentle, docile, courageous, swift of foot…" He paused at her laughing. Little Leith even began to laugh along with her.

"Admired them? You were scared to death of them. You were thrown and trampled by one when you were six. You've always blanched at the sight of one of those things." She was still laughing as she backed away, taking her place by Balthier.

"Trampled?!" He cried aloud as the race began. By the time he got the bird in motion, he was already twelve paces behind the others.

"Was he really trampled?" Larsa asked her as they watched the competitors fade into the distance.

She couldn't stop laughing. "Not enough to injure him severely, but yes. When they were kids, Basch used to chase him around with a chocobo feather, just to see if his brother would outrun one."

They all began to laugh, then. Even Balthier was enjoying himself, despite the fact that Leith was busily going through the Sky Pirate's pockets.

--- ---

The Senators from Archades were among the last to arrive at the aerodrome. They disembarked in full regal wardrobe: long robes, hoods, and durable boots and chains. The first to step off turned to the other three before the greeter began to approach. "All of Archades counts on this day. There must finally be a peace. The life of Archades must not be diminished."

The second senator stared at the first before responding. His accent was thick and clearly not Archadian. "To be sure; and yet, Archades will not be the only to profit. All of Ivalice will know order."

"Of all about me you are the least I trust or respect," the feminine voice snapped. "Should you betray us now, your punishment will be severe."

"Do not make threats," the third stepped in. "We have all decided on the course of action. Be wary you yourself are not the traitor."

"Traitor?! I have served Archades more diligently than all of you combined!"

"Military expertise means little in the way of loyalty," Offered the fourth. "Or do you forget about Zecht and Ffamaran?"

The Senator spun on him quickly. "I trained all of the Judges, including those fools! I am their Master, and henceforth wiser and more powerful. You should not question my responsibility in this matter at all!"

"A moot point considering the Judges are loyal to the Emperor," Stated the Foreign Second.

"As are we all," inserted the third quickly. "Gentlemen, I believe our escort is advancing." They turned to see the Rabanastre envoy coming towards them rapidly, all smiles and pleasure.

They said not another unnecessary word until they arrived at the Dalmascan castle and shown their quarters.

--- ---

The end of the race determined that neither rival brother, nor sky pirate, nor Queen had won. A man named Sloan from Giza settlement won first place. Basch came in second, and Vaan tied third with Queen Ashe. Jaharan tribals praised their victory as Gabranth finally rode in, close to last, extremely perturbed at the whole situation. "You might have informed me that I cannot ride one of these to save myself," he griped at his wife as he dismounted and shoved away the unfortunate bird.

She laughed at him, ignoring his demeanor. "I did."

"Pray tell me _before_ the race, next!" He eyed Basch as he fussed. "Where is my son?"

"He took a shine to a sky pirate." She pointed to Balthier who had a shadow of a four-year old beside him every spare moment. Leith stood the way he did, copying his gestures perfectly. Nadia laughed as the boy began dusting cufflinks that weren't even there. "I'm concerned that it's going to become a career of his. He got his hands on everything the man possessed, down to the lint in his pockets."

Gabranth shook his head. "Lay no blame on his father. I've not been about the last year of his life."

"It is my fault, is it?" She replied, pretending to be quite put out.

"Basch tells me you are the adventurous type, after all."

She opened her mouth to reply when the incognito twin appeared. "Good ride," he offered his brother his hand.

Gabranth refused to shake it. "You have outdone me."

His hand dropped. "As is common," he teased. He shrugged and began to walk away.

Nadia's husband gave a double take at his retreating form and went after him, objecting to the last statement.

Balthier approached, feebly fending off the four-year old. "Have you misplaced something of yours?" He griped, handing the boy over.

"I apologize. He's taken quite a liking to you."

"Perhaps he is father material," Fran suggested mildly.

Balthier shot her a look of aggravation.

Nadia paused, taking her son by the hand and giving them a concerned look. "Ffam…Balthier… I've been quite concerned about the new owners of the Nethicite. Is there any reason to suspect that it could be the Senate itself that is behind its disappearance?"

His expression turned thoughtful. His eyes drifted until they rested on Ashe and Larsa, who were talking a few yards away. "Not unfathomable," he admitted. "They have been known to stretch the rules a bit. I must admit, though, it would not explain why they were out to murder you." He took a step back almost unconsciously, away from Leith's outstretched left hand.

"I've been thinking on that," she replied as she picked up her son to keep him from Balthier. "If they were so meaning on killing me only, would they not have tried again by now? It is obvious that the intent was to retrieve the Nethicite only."

"Or perhaps it was merely a prelude to a larger plan," Fran replied.

Both looked at her. Balthier's face registered slight pride, as if to say, 'that's my Fran for you'. "You _have_ been granted Lord Larsa's favor," He offered.

She hesitated, looking up at the sky for a moment. "You think they are trying to get to Lord Larsa?"

He shrugged. "I merely state the particulars."

Fran shook out her long hair with a toss of her head. "There has been much discontent in Archades since the halt of the eastern advance."

Right about then, Gabranth walked up, in a hurry to back to the palace after his defeat. "I will bring it to His Excellency's attention," she said quickly. "You both have my thanks." After that, they left.

Balthier looked at his partner in admiration. "We make quite a team, you and I."

"I agree." Instead of smiling in return, she gave him a look that made his blood curdle and walked away. He began to go the opposite direction, but halted in mid-step. Never in his life had he seen Fran act in such a preposterous way. He was, quite frankly, weary of dealing with it. Therefore, despite premonitions that he should leave her be, he turned and followed her. He vowed to get to the bottom of the situation before the ceremony that night. He just couldn't go on living with Fran's displeasure. When Fran was upset, no man could stand.

--- ---

Gabranth didn't remember most of the trip to Ridorana. What he did remember was thinking over his life. Every turn held a mistake, a grievance against him. For Landis, it was not surrendering as his wayward brother had implored. As much as he blamed Basch for the felling of his homeland, it was as much his own fault. To add insult to injury, he aided the empire that had destroyed his homeland. He had become a Judge thinking to protect Nadia and his people, and he only had become a stranger to them both. He had killed his best friend and comrade in the hopes of doing something noble. His son hardly knew him at all. And to top it all off, his actions had put the only person who cared about him the most in a disastrously ill state.

And why could he blame himself? How dare he blame himself! If Basch had not promised such glory and then abandoned them all, none of these events would have happened in the first place. Landis would still be standing, despite being occupied by the empire. He would be going on hunts and tending farmland back home instead of raiding homes and plundering countries. Watching, no doubt, Nadia playing with his kids instead of fading away in a hospital in enemy territory. It was a good thing, too, that he was on his way to confront Basch. Perhaps if he made his brother pay…if he could snuff out what was left of his failed life…justice would finally rest in his heart. They may even reward him for murdering his own family in Archades. After all, the Empire festered familial hatred. What more could be expected from a ruler that murdered his own kin for the sake of the Empire? He thought with some irony about how a murderer could become a hero in that nation.

Furthermore, Princess Ashelia Dalmasca's constant resistance brought on more trouble than he thought necessary. There had been no end of turmoil since she had raised her pretty head again. Did she not know what a madman Vayne was? He who did not hesitate to carry out his father's order to snuff out his own brother's lives? He who would not think it wrong to do so to Larsa? Surely war meant nothing to him. This lovely Ashe brought him a challenge he dared not refuse. If the heir to the Dalmascan throne were to disappear, no doubt a time of peace—never mind how brief—would be his once more.

He knew what he had to do. He was Judge Magister, and he must bring justice and peace. However, he could hear Nadia's voice in his mind, could see her eyes in his mind. She would never be able to forgive him if she knew he was responsible for killing his own brother, never mind the only leader of the resistance against Archades. Despite her living there, despite her working for the weapons researcher, he knew she hated Archades with every bone in her body. And why not? They had taken everything from her—even him.

Anger was his worst enemy. And he couldn't stop the uncontrollable rage welling up inside of him. He could still see her lying in the hospital ward, victim of everything evil since Landis. He felt the need to strike out at someone, anyone. Ironically, he was on his way to Ridorana to do just that. He would goad the Princess into a fight. In destroying her he would quell the Insurgence. Basch would come to her aid. This would allow him chance to make Basch pay for his crimes, once and for all. War would be averted, Larsa would be safe, and the war criminals would be dealt with. Afterwards, he would help Lord Larsa take action against his brother Vayne. Larsa would bring peace to the nation. In that peace would stand he and his family, finally happy. Once Nadia could see what good his being a Judge had done, she would forgive him. She had to. It was his only hope in retrieving his honor.

--- ---

"Such strength…inhuman!" Now he knew what Drace had meant by those words. Every muscle in his body had ached from the strike from Venat. He mused to himself that it was what he justly deserved for striking out in anger. He had wanted to kill Cidolfus Demen Bunansa, and he didn't even know exactly why. He only remembered wanting revenge for every unpleasant thing that had happened to him up to that point. Still, the pain from Venat's blow was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling now.

What had happened? He struggled to retain the information. He remembered approaching his brother from the back, slowly making his way in for the strike. He knew his brother heard him, so he paused, waiting for Basch to react.

"So…you have lived."

Gabranth licked his lips, feeling pain run inside and out. "I am Judge Magister." He had told himself in his mind that he had honor, pride, and power. He had stumbled on nothing in particular, feeling another sharp pain pierce him from his back to his naval. He caught his breath hard, shakily standing tall again. "Even in disgrace." In his mind, he saw Nadia's shocked eyes as he yelled at her. He could see her lying in the hospital ward, sickened by the realization of what he had done. "My just reward for aiding the Empire that destroyed my homeland!"In the furrows of his mind, the hatred for his brother began to turn inward instead.

His brother had taken a step forward. For a moment, Basch's hate had faded as well, leaving pity in its wake. "Gabranth. Do not blame yourself anymore."

But pity was for the weak, the foolish, and the failures. Why should he blame himself? Basch was the one that had failed! Basch was the one that had abandoned he and Nadia to misery in Archades. "Silence! All was stripped from me!" He had said something else…what had he said…? He couldn't remember. He did remember suddenly realizing that it was true that he blamed himself, even more so than his brother.

There had been a battle…again…When it was over, he remembered not being able to breathe very well, and wanting very much to cry. His brother's voice: soothing, comforting, "Let this end…Noah."

His breath was hot under his mask. He had wanted to tear it off and fall on the cool titanium, just for a little while. If Nadia were here…oh, if Nadia knew of the choice he had made right then…to forgive… "I have no right to that name."

"Then live," His brother had told him. "And reclaim it."

He had known he had to live, at least for a little while.

What had happened next? Oh, yes. Larsa had been in danger. He had fought Vayne. How did he get injured…?

The blade had hit him in his mask, tearing off half. How ironic. Half Gabranth, half Noah. It was then that he had decided. He had to sacrifice himself for everyone: For Larsa, so that he may live; For Nadia, so that she would have faith in him again; For Leith, so that he could be raised in peace; and for Basch—so that they would again be brothers. A thought occurred to him at that moment; the first words that Nadia had said in Archadian confinement. He had said the words aloud to Vayne, relishing the thought: "Even a stray has pride."

What then? Oh, yes…that is where this pain came in. He had been injured. But it mattered not. He had asked his brother if Larsa was a good master. His brother had said yes. He had found redemption at last. That is all that mattered.

That, and the fact that his same brother—the one he once hated--was now gripping his hand tightly; Undoubtedly praying that his twin hold on to what was left of his existence. Basch wanted him to live. After all he had done, he was forgiven. That, he supposed, was redemption enough.

---

Alright, everybody! I'm working double-time to finish this thing. I'm estimating my next update to be by the end of the week. Three chapters left, and I feel like they will fall in pretty quick succession. Thanks for your patience; I had to get this just right. Much gratitude for the feedback; please keep it coming. It keeps me motivated and inspired. Happy reading!


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Ashe descended the castle stairs, an essence of glorious beauty. She had an elaborate gown of pure white, all save the gold trim and red touches of royal seal. Her hair was pinned in layers with pure diamond clips. Wrapped in the cape her father once wore and wearing the crown of Nabradia, she took her stance before the crowd. There were people everywhere. Some even lined he circular stairs and the balcony above. It was nearly amazing, for no one realized there were that many representatives left after the war.

Basch stood respectfully beside Larsa. If she could only see his eyes shining behind the mask! Three long years, and this was the moment he had longed for. It was a dream come true, and Ashe was beautiful enough to give it all the glory he had wished.

"Fellow citizens of Dalmasca, honored guests, esteemed representatives, I will not stand and reflect on the wrongs done to any of us in the past. Instead, I will speak of the hopes for the future…"

Gabranth's eyes moved instinctively to the balcony, where he spied a Senator of Archades. Since Nadia had warned them all of the treachery of the Senate that afternoon, he was fiercely concerned about the proceedings. The Senator he saw was quite some distance from the royalty present and not a particular threat. Still, something bothered him. "Nadia," he whispered, "I believe you are correct. I believe the Senate has the Nethicite. I believe they brought it here."

She glanced at him. "Are you certain?" Her eyes were full of fear and anxiety.

His hand began to uncontrollably tremble, and he showed it to her. "Something is doing this." He made a fist, but it still shook violently. "And I am…uncomfortable…"

Queen Ashe's voice continued on without interruption. "…the accomplishment of peace rests in each one of us. I would ask that everyone present and beyond lay down their hatred; stay their vengeful thoughts…"

"Are you remembering something?" She asked, putting a hand to his chest and looking into his pale blue eyes.

"They wished to instate Lord Larsa when they thought they could control him, but…" the words popped into his mouth faster than he could think, and he knew not why. "…now they wish to bare their teeth and devour him."

"The Senate has always been treacherous, and you knew them better than all else. Still, can you say for certain?" She paused, realizing he hadn't heard her. "Gabranth!" She meant to turn his face to her, but he dove past her quickly, pushing her away.

"My Lady!" He cried. "Lord Larsa! Move aside!" The surrounding crowd kept him at bay as he tried to reach the pair.

Queen Ashe looked confused for a mere second before Larsa went for her as well. Basch didn't have time to react as a parallel arrow nestled itself in the Young Emperor's back. "Lord Larsa!" He yelled in horror, moving for him in a slight panic. Instantly, there was chaos. People began moving about—some to save their own lives and some trying to protect their higher-ups.

Ashe caught Larsa in her arms, face blanched in fear. "Larsa? Larsa!" She looked about in desperation. "I need a healer, NOW!"

Gabranth made it to Queen Ashe before the second arrow could clip her in the throat. Instead, it skimmed off his armor, clipped a Rozzarian ambassador in the leg, and then embedded itself in one of the backdrop curtains. He grabbed Basch's shoulder and pointed. "There!" Above, a Senator tucked away his crossbow, apparently realizing they had been noticed, and spun to make a run for it.

"I will go!" Basch announced.

"Then I will go with you!" Gabranth gave chase, just on his brother's heels.

"There's another one!" Shouted Vaan, pointing up. "He has the Nethicite!"

Indeed, for it glowed brightly in his hand. "They all do!" Penelo replied, turning about frantically to notice the other two.

"Penelo!" Vaan commanded, taking her hand and pulling her over. "You stay with Larsa! I'm going after them."

The poor girl simply nodded, not knowing what else to do.

By this time, amidst this conversation, Nadia approached, carrying Leith protectively. "The Nethicite…it must be my stolen wares! Has Gabranth gone after them?"

Fran nodded. Balthier had his arm about her, almost daring the next arrow to try for his partner. He had always been quite protective of her, and now was no exception. In fact, now might have been worse, in light of Fran's current…condition. She glanced at Balthier before making the decision. "They appear to be fleeing. I will take the boy and stay here. You must warn your husband."

Relief and gratitude passed over her features briefly. "Thank you so much, Fran," She handed over her son after kissing his cheek quickly. Poor little Leith was at his wits end. Tears streamed down his face as he reached back to her. "Please guard him well."

"Mommy!"

"You have my word," Fran replied. "You should hurry. They went up the southern stairs."

She took off running for Gabranth and Basch as soon as the words were out of the Viera's mouth.

"Look out!" Balthier shouted, shoving Fran and Leith out of the way of a panicked citizen. "Nasty business, this."

"I'm going," Vaan shouted again. The only reason he hadn't left already was because he was assuring Penelo that he would be safe.

"Then I will go as well," Ashe added. The guards about her began to protest wildly at this decision. "This is my castle!" She barked, irritably. "I will be the one to protect it!" She spun as she talked, grabbing one soldier's sword and strapping it to her hip.

During this exchange, Balthier had done something quite unexpected. He had given Leith the rings on his right hand. "There now," he told him. "Keep those safe for me. They are quite expensive. Perhaps when I return you can be my honorary Sky Pirate cabineer." He smiled at the little boy as his tears stopped and he stared at Balthier in wonder.

Fran smiled. "Quite generous of you," she said.

He ignored that compliment, despite the fact that he had enjoyed the praise. He looked about, noticing Ashe and Vaan's receding figures off to his left. "Our fair Queen out to save the day, eh? Then no doubt they'll need my services as well. Be safe, Fran."

They shared a brief, meaningful look before he departed to chase after them.

"Our Queen called for a healer!" Penelo was shouting, kneeling by Larsa. "Don't make me ask again!"

Fran raised an eyebrow. "You have gained a warrior's spirit."

Penelo was too busy working on Larsa to reply. Her face paled as she fought fiercely to save him. However, in her mind, she thought to herself that the only reason she had such a spirit was because she had a particularly good teacher.

--- ---

Basch and Gabranth ran for what seemed like half an hour. Basch led the way, naturally, as he knew his way best around the castle. Nevertheless, the armor was heavy, and their breath was stale and labored inside the helmet. By the time Gabranth's chest was beginning to burn, he got rather cross with his brother. "Are you absolutely sure you know where you are going?"

"No doubt the attacker knew his way about, so I cannot be certain." Basch gasped for breath as he rounded the top of the last flight of stairs. "However, I thought I caught a glimpse of one going this general direction. Besides, it seems the most logical route."

They halted for a moment, looking about. They were on the palace balcony, overlooking the main hub of Rabanastre. Though the night sky made it hard to see, they caught a glimpse of the panicked crowd below them running through the palace doors, into the open. Gabranth put his hands on his hips as he looked left and right. There was no sign of the assassins anywhere. He stared accusingly at his brother. "Most logical route?" He sarcastically echoed.

Basch drew his dual swords that completed the Judge Magister garb. "Have you a better idea?" He argued irritably.

"More likely they fled downstairs. Up means only…"

"…entrapment." The two brothers spun to the sound that echoed nearly just behind them. Just around the trio of columns on the same floor, the assassin appeared. The woman stood tall. Her red hair billowed in the breeze, along with her Senatorial robes and abandoned hood. The Nethicite rested in her outstretched right hand. "Yes, as was the plan."

"Felisa!" They said, together. Gabranth paused, having no idea of where he had uncovered her name within his memory.

With a laugh, she threw off the robes to reveal full body armor. "How quaint, Gabranth! You brought your apprentice along for the ride. Excellent! I can do away with master and student both!"

"Gabranth!" Cried a voice from below. Basch was wide enough not to be distracted, but his brother turned in the archway. To his surprise, his wife shot from the last stair. He had to halfway catch her as she ran into him. She was gasping for air. "The Nethicite….they have….the Nethicite….dangerous…." She glanced up, giving a surprised glance to the Senator.

"How convenient! The girlfriend is here as well. This is most certainly working in my favor."

Noah put himself between Senator Felisa and Nadia, pushing her away. "Run, Nadia."

"No!" She argued. "The Nethicite is dangerous to you! I must…"

"Damn your stubbornness, Nadia!" He began, and then froze. Those had been the exact words he had stated when Landis had fallen, and he had begged her to run with Basch to Dalmasca. A slight astonished smile crept over her face as she realized he was beginning to remember.

"It's dangerous to everyone!" Basch snapped. "What were you planning to do, Felisa ? Why kill your own emperor? Is the Senate not sworn to protect Archades' interests?"

She smiled, drawing the sword from her back with her left hand, still holding the Nethicite in her right. "Precisely, dear Gabranth! How would Archades ever flourish by peaceful terms? You know full well how Larsa meant to sign treaties with Dalmasca, giving back Dalmascan property we conquered. You also know he meant to enter negotiations with Rozzaria for peace, and offer full pardon to Bhujerba. This would serve only to weaken us. We are a great race full of power and spirit. To give back all that we have fought for is to spit in the face of all the great kings before us!"

"Not long before you would have cursed Vayne's name!" Nadia replied as her husband still tried to push her behind him. "And now you would glorify him?"

"Vayne, hardly. Vayne cared little or nothing of his people and sought his own power. However, his father was an aspiring god."

"A man that would be easily swayed." Gabranth forced his way into the conversation. "A man whom would order the execution of his own children at the fancy of the Senate! Lord Larsa undermines your authority and takes responsibility upon himself. He acts more a man than the rest of his family in collective! You would murder him for this?" As he said this, Nadia's smile grew wider, even in the face of this trouble. He was remembering so much! Truthfully, he was stunned himself. He couldn't place where he was getting so much information. The words seemed to spill out on their own.

She watched him quietly as he spoke. When he was finished, one eyebrow arched up smoothly, and she turned her attention to Basch. "You might teach your apprentice silence, Gabranth. And Nadia, I have no idea why you find me so amusing. I need not explain my reasons to any of you. I can also guarantee the Senate of Archades be not the only politicians who feel this way. An alliance between mere children will help no one, least of all Archades."

"You underestimate them both," Basch responded. "An alliance between House Solidor and Dalmasca will only serve to strengthen them both."

She smiled cockily. "You are a foolish dreamer, Gabranth. You always have been. It matters not. Dreams do not protect Larsa's Sovereignty. With you out of the way, we can do as we like with our country. The search for the Nethicite by Judge Ralis was only a ruse. We already had the Nethicite. We simply needed a cover for our real reasons for killing your wife….to get you to crumble. I should have known you had already suspected. I should not have been surprised when you arrived and foiled the plan. You always were a promising student, though you were nothing but a stray hound." In her hand, the Nethicite began to glow ever so faintly. "From the day you arrived in Archades from that shamble you call Landis, you've begged for your dreams from the tables of your masters."

Nadia stiffened, putting one hand to her stomach and the other on her husband's arm. She suddenly remembered who this woman was. She had been the instructor when Noah began military training. She had been harsh, cruel, and powerful. Always goading him, always playing him false—she held more responsibility for turning him into an Archadian military elite than any other. She was not only a Senator, she was High Judge Magister. She was what great generals were made of; the best of the best. She had taught Gabranth every tactic he had ever learned.

Gabranth gazed at his wife's disbelieving features as Felisa continued. "You truly are a stray in every sense of the word. Begging for your scraps of glory and respect! Even your military knowledge and might you have licked up from my hand! Do you truly hope to best me in battle?"

"I do only as I must," Basch replied, readying his sword.

"As do I!" Gabranth called. He became the aggressor, leaping in for the blow.

With a hideous laugh she turned, catching his sword with her own and then kicking back, catching Basch in the shoulder. "I taught you!" She called to Basch, "And you taught him! There is naught you can throw at me that I do not already anticipate."

Nadia glanced to her right as the battle proceeded. There, resting on the balcony, was a stone vase. She tested the weight with her fingertips and found it to be quite manageable. "Do you anticipate this?!" She asked, hurling with all her strength.

It caught the mark she intended. It hit the Senator in the crook of her neck and shoulder, causing her to tumble off-balance. Blood began to flow immediately from just below her ear. Nadia had hoped Felisa would drop the Nethicite, but she had no such luck. Basch and Gabranth managed to get in a few good hits before she grew angry and used the Nethicite. "I must thank you for your research, Lady Ronsenburg," she called in a taunting manner. "If we hadn't stolen it the same time as the Nethicite, we never would have been able to accomplish _this_!" With that, she cast Firaga. The charge from the Nethicite cast a smoky ardor into the air.

By the time they knew what was coming, it was too late. Nadia, fortunately, was out of range of the attack. When she realized Basch and his twin were in danger, she tried to cast Shellga. However, it was too little too late for Gabranth. He doubled over, clenching both sides of his helmet.

This left only Basch to fight off the general. He ignored the burns on his flesh and pushed onward. Slowly, he backed the general away from his injured brother and sister-in-law.

"Futile," she warned as she readied another attack. "Let us see how poor Nadia fares with aeroga. Such a tiny thing—she'll fly farther than any airship." With that, she swung her sword viciously, catching Basch in the arm.

He ground his teeth together and cast regen. He was determined to continue. He had sworn to protect his brother's interests, after all. It didn't matter that Noah was alive. He was still incapacitated, and Basch had sworn an oath. It was a sense of duty that spurred him on. After all, siblings were supposed to look after one another.

Nadia rushed up to Gabranth. "Noah!" She breathed. "Are you in pain?" When she got no reply, she removed his helmet. It didn't matter to her now that his identity would be revealed. There were more important things to be concerned with at the moment than his travesty. She was only interested in keeping him safe from the Nethicite's debilitating power. As it so happened, however, Felisa ignored them completely and never saw his face. As far as she was concerned, she believed the threat—the real Gabranth—to be the one she was battling at the present moment. "Noah!" She called again, placing a hand on his face.

He looked up. In horror, she realized his eyes were glowing a bright orange. In addition, his nose was bleeding thick, dark red blood. The Nethicite was destroying him!

"No! You mustn't, Noah!"

Just then, aeroga exploded about them. Noah groaned with effort to try to hold her steady, but she was ripped away from his fumbling hands.

Basch put up his arm to block the horrid howl of the wind for a moment before he was half-thrown against the balcony railing. He was gradually being pushed back, away from his target.

"Fear not, Gabranth," she told him. "I will raise your orphaned son as my own. Who knows? He could be the one to turn even Rozzaria into the New Archadian Empire!"

Basch stumbled by as his brother fell to his knees with a agonized scream. Desperation struck him like a slap in the face. There was no sign of Nadia. His brother was being slowly tortured to death. And now, Leith….He fought for breath wildly. He refused to fail. Not now. He was the only thing standing between victory and oppression. But as the wind kept up and his head began to spin, he wondered how he could ever succeed.

--- ---

_Death was coming quickly, now. He could no longer pretend it would elude him. It was coming as assuredly as an illness. There was no escaping it. _

_His thoughts fell on her. In his mind, he could remember the last time he had seen her, just before he left for Ridorana:_

_He had made his way to the infirmary as quickly as possible. He had been told no details whatsoever. He merely had heard the command to meet Lord Larsa there. He supposed something horrible had happened, but believed it to be most likely an attempt from Vayne to harm his younger sibling. As he walked, he prepared himself for what might be waiting; for what action he might take upon arrival. He figured it may fall on him to take reprising action on the newest Emperor. If that happened, he might be in prison by nightfall. He prepared himself for almost any event, but he never could have been prepared for what had truly taken place._

_He met the caretaker at the door. "I was told naught of details," he informed the middle-aged doctor. "But I was summoned here by Lord Larsa Solidor."_

_"Yes, Judge Gabranth. I must regretfully inform you that there's been an incident…" He held his breath, waiting for his duties to begin. "…an incident with your wife, Your Honor."_

_His heart froze in his chest. The room began to run away from him. His breath came in a sharp gasp of fear. "With Nadia?"_

_"This way." The doctor began walking away from him. His stomach churned wildly. Somehow, he managed to unglue his feet from the floor and follow. With each step, his armor seemed to get heavier, and he thought he might stop breathing altogether. _

_He turned the corner for her room, realizing vaguely that Lord Larsa Solidor stood just outside, and in the middle of the hallway stood his three-year-old with his nurse. There she was…Nadia Fon Ronsenburg. Oddly enough, his first thought was that she looked beautiful. And indeed she did, for she was perfectly relaxed. The sun shone through filtered slats into the bright-white room. As a result, her honey-colored hair seemed to shine, and her skin glowed a soft peach color. He touched her face, alarmed at how cold she felt. He snatched the helmet off quickly, leaning in to examine her. "Nadia!" There was no response, save a soft moan. Her eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly before she relaxed again. He turned accusing blue eyes on the physician. "How could this happen?" He snapped._

_He shook his head. "Our best guess is some sort of nervous breakdown," he offered helplessly. "Fear not. She should recover. Only…"_

_He stood, turning to him. He suddenly looked very tall and very aggressive. "Only what?" He demanded. _

_"Gabranth…" Larsa began, softly. His face was extremely sad._

_This was driving him crazy. He didn't understand what could be so bad. After all, the doctor had said she would recover. As long as she would be safe, what could be so bad? "I demand you tell me!" He began to shout._

_The physician looked quite upset. "We weren't able to save…" he sighed. "The child, Your Honor. We were not able to save your child."_

_"Chi…?" He stared at him in stunned disbelief for a moment. What did he mean? Leith was in the hallway. He was safe. He was fine. Of course, he had been crying, but that wasn't unusual. And then suddenly, he understood all too well. He turned back to his wife in horrible realization. He looked over her features for a moment. Pain shot through his head as if someone had literally dove a knife in. "No…She never told me…" He covered his face with a gloved hand. _

_The doctor frowned. "It was far too early. She may not have realized it herself." _

_Larsa fought to keep his own emotions under control. "Lord Gabranth. I apologize. My brother had been speaking with her before. Had I known…"_

_"Your brother?!" His eyes narrowed. "Whatever did your brother wish to speak to Nadia about? It has always been to him as if she never existed!"_

_He shook his head. "I know not. Whatever the case may be, it upset her far too greatly. It was enough to do this." Larsa paused, watching his bodyguard begin to toy with her hair guiltily. "This, of course, will change your orders."_

_A voice invaded the conversation at that precise moment. Everyone knew it to be Vayne. "On the contrary. My orders still stand."_

_Gabranth stepped towards him slowly. Though not certain, he was fairly sure that this man had succeeded in an attempt to ruin his wife. If it had been any other type of attack, he could have stood. However, Nadia was the only thing that had ever truly mattered to him. She alone stood over his position of honor and duty. She had always been there, in the back of his mind. She had been his conscience through every experience in Archades. He had loved her longer than he could remember. Indeed, had Vayne struck him in the heart with a blade, he would have undoubtedly remained completely loyal. However, he had hurt him far worse than that. He had harmed Nadia. Not even the gods themselves would be able to contain the feelings of rage running inside of him, now. "You!" He met Vayne's eye, staring him down. Beside Vayne, his lone body-guard, Zargabaath, stiffened. _

_"Lord Brother, I beg you to reconsider," Larsa attempted. "We cannot deny this loyal servant the right to care for his family."_

_"Thusly why so many of the Judges remain in solitude. It is extremely difficult to provide for one's family when loyalty to one's government takes first place. However, if he truly wishes to provide for them, he will care for their long-term protection. He will carry out this assignment."_

_"What could you have said to her?" Gabranth demanded._

_"I have no need to explain my actions to you," Vayne replied._

_"My wife…!" He paused, realizing that if he continued in this course, he would end up exactly as Drace…dead. So, he forced himself to remain calm. With all the might he had left inside, he spoke with a respectful tone. "Please, Your Excellency. I must know what upset her so greatly. If naught else, I can care for her when I return. Of all people, you must know of the importance of settling the accounts of your own house."_

_Vayne smiled to himself at this request. Obviously his words had pleased him. "I merely commended your loyalty to the empire," He replied. "I informed her of the great sacrifice you had made in destroying the traitorous Judge Drace."_

_Stunned silence filled the room. Gabranth's eyes went wide as he thought this over. The one thing he had sworn to always keep a secret…! "You told her of Drace?!" He spat, angrily. "That action would never be mentioned, had I my choice!"_

_"Your tongue betrays you," Vayne warned. "And should you feel such regret for carrying out my orders I believe you to be dubious in your loyalty to the Empire."_

_"Lord Brother!" Cried Larsa. "Please…"_

_Right about this time, the physician interjected. "Look!" He pointed to Nadia._

_Gabranth turned just in time to see her sink back into unconsciousness again. She was pale, and it looked as if she was in distress. Perhaps their arguing had startled her in some way. In any case, his attention immediately turned to her again. He touched her face gently as a silence ensued in the room. "I have been nothing if not loyal to your Household, My Lord," Gabranth said softly. "Had I not, I never would have carried out your orders. However, I wished to shield my family from the obligations of my profession."_

_"Should you wish to protect them further," Zargabaath calmly replied, "Perhaps you should follow through on your orders to seek out Lady Ashe and determine her intentions."_

_"Yes," Vayne agreed. He gave a sickeningly satisfied look at Gabranth as he drove home his objective. "Direct your aggression towards the parties who are truly responsible."_

_Gabranth's eyes went glassy, his jaw tightened, his fist clenched. At that moment, he wished to direct his rage toward something, anything. That is when he had begun to think that Ashe and Basch were the ones who should share in the punishment. That is why he strove so hard for Ashe's displeasure at Ridorana. He wanted a good excuse to expend his frustration. He had lost so much, he felt it only right that his enemies lose out as well. He tried to find any way necessary to justify his revenge. _

_That didn't matter, now. He fought for breath madly as the memory faded, and he was greeted with the cold reality of the Strahl's interior and Basch's large hand in his own. _

_Dying wasn't so bad. Dying was what he deserved for his sins. Still, he wished only one more thing: He wished he could see her once more, if only to beg her forgiveness. He wished he could tell her what he had done to redeem himself. If Basch had absolved his resentment, surely she would have, too._

_A sharp pain drove itself down into his stomach. Tears welled up in his eyes—in part because of the pain and in part because he knew wishing was hopeless. He would never see her again; could never tell her he had redeemed himself. The next few words would be the last he would ever speak to anyone again. He looked up into Basch's peering face solemnly. How appropriate that the man he was born with would now be the man he could share his last moments with._

_For a moment, the idea hung on his lips of telling Basch about Nadia. However, he looked up into his brother's eyes with an undeniable feeling of jealousy. Somehow, that feeling had never faded. His mouth opened, then closed. Should he tell Basch about her, it might keep her safe. Nadia had nevertheless been the one thing that was truly his, something that Basch hadn't been able to steal away from him. His mind raced wildly, realizing he was on his last breath and he should make a choice. _

_In the end, he never had time. All he could manage was his last apology. It would be an advance apology, for leaving Basch to figure out all such things himself. "Sorry to leave you, brother," he breathed. His body went limp, and his hand fell away from Basch's quickly. The last remnants of a sigh passed his lips as his twin fought back the tears threatening to overtake him. _

_Noah Fon Ronsenburg was dead._


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Basch noted quickly that his unconscious brother was bleeding from the ears. His primary concern, however, was that Nadia—who had not been weighed down with the heavy armor the rest were wearing—had gone over the side of the balcony. The winds were fierce, screaming like a hurricane. He managed to half-jog, halfway be blown, to the spot were he had seen her disappear. "Nadia!" He cried, gazing over the side. Partial feelings of relief and panic hit him when he saw her clinging to the edge of the stone, dangling.

"Basch!" Her eyes were full of fear. Her hands were bleeding as she struggled to keep her grip on the gravel, despite the extreme magick.

"Give me your hand!"

"I cannot let go!"

He heard someone laugh loudly behind him. He glanced to see the Senator/High Judge Magister approaching him slowly. The Nethicite lit her face in some malevolent glow. He had to act quickly if he was to save his sister-in-law. With a grunt, he threw himself on the railing, allowing a portion of his lower body to dangle a bit from the flooring. At the same time, he made the decision to drop his sword. It hit the floor with a clang of metal. He reached out for her right elbow with both hands. "Find a foothold!" He bellowed.

"Do not let me go, Basch!"

"Calm down! Find a hold!" He glanced again. Felisa was advancing ever so slowly, certain of her victory. At this particular moment, she had stepped over the form of his brother.

He began to ache with the effort of holding her steady. Sweat rolled down his face under the mask. Vapor pooled about his eyes and lips. It was extremely distracting. He blinked hard, trying to keep his eyes clear. All the while, the Nethicite-powered wind spell threatened to take him over with her. "I've found a hold!" He heard her shout up.

"Push out, and I shall pull you over!"

She gave a little yelp as a potted plant from the balcony swung by, hitting her in the side.

"Miserable, Gabranth!" Called Felisa. "Have you learned nothing? I am fairly surprised you've survived all these years. How many times must I tell you? Compassion only makes you vulnerable!"

Basch told himself not to think on her advance. He ground his teeth together as Nadia patiently rediscovered her footing. His only focus, until this was over, was preserving his brother's wife. "Push your hold, Nadia."

She gave a loud grunt as she pushed up. As her body arched away from the building, he gave a mighty pull. That managed to get most of her body up to the railing. He struggled with bodily pulling her to safety, all the while with one eye on Felisa's approach. The aero spell finally began to die down. He fairly threw one of Nadia's legs over the railing. This was all he had time for before he made a grab for his sword to defend them both.

The sound of metal crashing occurred just as lightning split the sky. Basch took the hit in its full momentum. He reeled for a moment, smelling an odor of his own flesh and hair.

Nadia managed to toss herself the rest of the way over the railing. She made the decision then to help Basch in the only way she knew possible, though she had promised Larsa that she would never again use magick at all. "Just this once," she breathed to herself. As Basch slowly led the Senator's crazed attacks away from her, she began to use her one and only quickening. Noah had taught her years ago, after the General's attack, how to use such things. She hurled the mist at Felisa with all her strength.

Basch took her lead. Together, they made honest work of High Judge Magister Felisa. While she was still roiling in pain, Nadia dove for a broken piece of pottery on the railing. She struck true—in the gap of armor around her right arm.

Unfortunately, Felisa struck back. She used her armored fist to strike Nadia across the face. "Damn you! Little snipe!" She shouted, turning her attention on her assailant.

"No!" Her brother-in-law cried, rushing in to try to draw the attack.

Too late. Super-powered "scourge" hit her hard in the breast. She flew about twenty feet, landing next to her fallen husband. Every bone in her body cried out as if they had all been shattered at once. With a moan, she turned her head to her husband. She noted the pool of blood under his head. "Noah!" She whispered, touching his temple with trembling fingers. The Nethicite surely had taken his life. To have raised him, only to lose him again… Tears sprang to her eyes just before she lost consciousness.

Basch was holding his own, but Senator Felisa was much too quick. He kept his feet moving, hoping to get enough Magick Power to cast a sorely needed Curaga spell. He was no longer focused on his brother or on Nadia. Now his main concern was to finish off the enemy, before any more damage could be done. He got one more protect spell in before he was struck by her long sword in his shoulder. He looked around desperately just before he took the hit, realizing he was cornered against the outer palace wall. The strike drove him down to his knees in pain. The cut was deep. He instinctively dropped his sword and cradled his arm at the shoulder, just in case it was close to being amputated.

"Failure, Gabranth!" She backhanded him across his face, sending the helmet flying from his head. "Disgrace!" She hit him again, this time with the hilt of the sword. He stumbled backward, tasting his own blood and swallowing one of his molars. "It is all a stray such as yourself will ever know! Archadia must rid itself of the impure—especially those with power! You and your dirty little family, and all of your people with you…yes, even your toy Emperor….they will all be eliminated!"

He was all too aware now that there was no winning. He expected to die at any moment. His eyes blurred for a moment; so much that—for a mere moment—he though he had just imagined his brother coming from behind her, to save him.

"Admit it to me," she hissed, pulling a dagger. She grabbed him by the front of his cape, placing the sharp edge of her dagger to his throat. "I was always your better! And still, you were the only one I ever feared. Admit it to me now! You never could have dreamed of defeating me!"

Basch gave her a half-smile, his eyes shining brightly in the glow of the Nethicite. "You have beaten me," he readily answered.

"But not I!" Noah shouted, as he drove his sword in.

Felisa gasped, dropping the Nethicite and her dagger. Basch pulled away from her gasp as she tumbled into him. She turned her head, to see the face of the real Gabranth at last.

Her face contorted into absolute surprise and disbelief. "I…impossible!" She forced. "T…t…two?!"

Gabranth twisted the blade and jerked up—causing further damage—just before he stepped back. She landed on her back, driving the blade in even up to the hilt. Black blood bubbled from her wound and her mouth for a moment. "Your arrogance dies with your treason, Felisa." Noah spat. "You were correct to fear me."

She smiled ironically as her eyes began to glaze over. "Here I thought it impossible for Larsa to be incapable of subterfuge. Perhaps I have misjudged his leadership after all." With that, she breathed her last.

Basch reached for the Nethicite as Noah rushed to his wife's side. He gave a long glance at Felisa for a moment. He found an elixir just inside of her cloak, and he used it to heal his gaping wound at his shoulder and neck.

Noah put a hand to his wife's cheek and leaned in, listening for sounds of air.

"Is she…?" Basch asked, beginning to walk over.

Relief flooded through his features. "She lives." He pulled his gloves off and cast Curaga.

Her eyes opened and she moaned groggily, trying to discern her bearings.

"Nadia."

She hardly dared believe it. "Noah?"

"You have a fondness for frightening me." His eyebrows tilted as he gave her a knowing, mischievous gaze. "When I left for Ridorana, you looked very much like you look now."

She sat up, a little too quickly, in fact, and he had to steady her. Her eyes were wide as she gazed at him. "Ridor… So you….you remember?"

"Everything." He smiled.

Basch knelt beside her as well as she and her husband stared at each other for a moment. She looked as if she disbelieved the whole thing. "The Nethicite," he announced, handing it to Noah. "No doubt responsible for your recovery."

She grinned ironically. "And to think I was trying to save you from it." She paused, staring at the rock for a moment. Then her mouth went wide, and she snatched it from his hand. Basch's mouth opened to protest, for she wasn't supposed to even touch it any longer. "This Nethicite! It's manufacted…"

"Naturally," Noah replied. "All the natural Nethicite has since been destroyed."

"No, no. Each piece of manufacted Nethicite bears a mark; a symbol if you will, indigenous to the location it's retrieved from. It takes on the natural traits from the area around it. The Nethicite I collected were from Henne. Remember that the Bhujerbans kept their under lock and key, so that 'no one may abuse its power ever more'?"

"So this is your stolen Nethicite," Basch concluded.

"No." Her eyes went wide as she stared at Basch. "This Nethicite is not from my collection from Henne. This is from Lhusu!"

The brothers stared at each other for a moment. That implied someone from Bhujerba was still supplying the Senate with their supply of Nethicite. "I must protect Lord Larsa," Noah told him.

Basch nodded. "And I must protect my Lady."

--- ---

The "Senator" Vaan had struck a few minutes before cradled his arm as he stood to meet his opposition. The hood was missing, and it allowed the three to get a clear look at his face.

"Uncle Halem!" Cried Ashe. Balthier grabbed her arm so she couldn't move towards him. "What do you think it is you are doing?!"

He sighed sadly. "Preserving the spirit of the Resistance."

"By trying to destroy the Queen?" Vaan asked.

"Better yet, by allying yourself with those the Resistance opposes?" Balthier asked, more practically. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Vaan blinking in confusion. He supposed he would be stunned as well if he had just sliced a Bhujerban ruler to ribbons. "You're yet even more insane than my late father."

Marquis Ondore shook his head. "I never would have harmed you, Lady Ashe. This you must believe."

"How can I?" She answered.

"You were with the very ones who intended to do just such." Balthier was well spoken, as always.

"If they had but known I intended to betray them, I would have perished long before this day," he responded. "They meant to destroy you both. The arrow that you nearly received, my dear, was not mine. I meant only to aim for Larsa Solidor."

"Why?" She cried. "Larsa is my ally!"

He shook his head angrily. "The Solidors destroyed all we hold dear! You people, Lady Ashe, will not stand for this alliance! You will soon be faced with insurrection. Our entire alliance would fall about our shoulders. The peace you wish to gain with Archades would crumble into a civil war of our own. Most likely Archadia would intervene, causing even more unrest. Nothing worthwhile will be gained from such measures!" He winced as he held his wound. Blood began to drip from his fingers as it trailed down the length of his arm.

Vaan glanced at Ashe, who appeared to be too shocked to say much else. "At least Larsa wants peace," Vaan put in smartily. "Maybe the next ruler of Archades wouldn't be so friendly."

"Oh, to be sure," Balthier agreed, crossing his arms. "They'd put a Judge in his place—likely one they would seek to control. Archades would spring like a serpent to annihilate its prey."

Halem Marquis Ondore frowned. "Nay, there would be but a brief period of confusion. That is when the Resistance would strike."

"Uncle, we are free!" Ashe cried. "What more could you possibly need? Are you so low as to sink to base revenge?"

"I do as I must for my people!" He snapped. "Felisa came to me only a few days since. She told me what I already knew—that a rule of the inexperienced can only bring confusion between the empires. She stated that she had retrieved Nethicite from the Draklor Laboratory, only to discover it had started to decay in an attempt to destroy it. Therefore, she asked for Nethicite."

"And what are you receiving for your compliance?" Balthier wondered.

"Complete autonomy for Bhujerba from any Imperial pursuit." There was a brief silence, and he took the time to gaze at Ashe respectfully, even lovingly. "I never would have allowed them to harm you. You must believe me. After Larsa Solidor's demise, I planned to overtake Archades once and for all. You and I were to rule as a family system over them. There would have been true peace in Ivalice. Our people would have finally been able to breathe in contented tranquility, as it was during your father's reign."

"How dare you use my father against me!" Ashe spat. "All this time: the rumors about Basch's treason, the Nethicite you provided Archades during the war, your false concern for my safety—you were only interested in your own welfare! I should have seen your trickery long before. After all, you acted without my council during the Rozzarian involvement. Why would I be able to trust you now?" There were slight tears in her eyes as she made her decision. "Marquis Ondore…my uncle…you are placed under arrest for your crime of insubordination and treason."

"Lady Ashe," he began. His voice was toned the way it usually was when he was planning on counseling her, on treating her like a child. However, his eyes drifted to the balcony just above her. "Novari! No!"

"Novari?!" Balthier questioned aloud, spinning to the figure behind them.

As Ondore pushed his niece out of the way, he knew all at once it would be the last action he would ever take. And so it was, for the Nethicite-laced arrow shot cleanly through his heart.

Ashe hardly knew what was going on. Everything seemed to be a whirl of motion and confusion. Then she heard Basch's voice ring out: "Milady!" She got a faint glimpse of his head as he drove his sword through High Senator Novari. It was just in time, too, for he had already been preparing another arrow, intended for the Queen. Novari's screams could be heard until he fell with a sickening thud to the floor below.

The young Queen sank to her knees, sobbing over her uncle fiercely. "Why?" She whispered to herself.

Basch wasted no time in running down the rest of the stairs and taking her in his arms. It seemed as if he moved faster than Balthier and Vaan could have, though he was over twice the distance. He had abandoned the Judge Magister's armor along the way, and now he was in a full black body suit, as was typical under the armor. "Ashelia," he gently soothed, calming her down.

The other two stared at them for a moment in utter disbelief. "Shall we?" Balthier asked Vaan.

"Uh…uh, yeah…" They backed away, leaving Basch and Ashe to their privacy.

"He could have been a great leader," she said softly, enjoying the tight grip he had on her. Something about the muscles in his arms and chest wrapping around her so snugly; It gave her a sense of security that she hadn't felt for over a year. "He could have done anything he had had wished. Was it so important to him that he chose treason?"

"He was not evil," Basch answered. "Only afraid. He wished the good of the people."

"He always had," she sniffed. Then she smiled to herself calmly, backing away. She placed a hand on her uncle's chest sadly as she gazed at him for a moment. In the end, no matter what his intentions might have been, he had saved her life. "I remember a girl who's only wish was to be carried in her uncle's arms," she told the still form of her fallen relative. "His memory may carry her, still."

Four floors above them, Penelo used her last bit of magick on the Young Emperor. She had given up all hope, yet she felt it wouldn't be justice to give up while she still had but a bit more power. Fortunately, as Noah arrived, Nadia in tow, there was hope. Larsa took a deep breath at last. Everyone about seemed to sigh with him. Penelo looked up in disbelief to Fran, who nodded. He was alive, after all.

Penelo fell on top of him, sobbing in relief.

--- ---

_When Nadia received the news from Lord Larsa about her husband's death, she kept telling herself to wake up. It just couldn't happen, she figured. This sort of tragedy was meant for plays and books…not for reality! But alas, it had been reality. _

_Her eyes went sharp and clear for a moment as Larsa gazed at her. "Did he die under Vayne's direction?" she inquired._

_"He died protecting me," he answered, ever so softly. "And opposing my brother."_

_She went limp with reprieve._

_"There is more you should know," he continued. "No doubt you knew of his long-standing animosity towards his twin brother, Basch. I believe he would want you to know he came to terms peacefully with him. He fought alongside him, hoping to ensure peace. In his last moments, therefore, he entrusted everything to Basch. In addition, his brother will now be taking on his role as Judge Magister. We hope to carry this out in secrecy. If all goes according to our plan, all else will never know he has died. You no doubt realize the reasons for this decision."_

_She gave him a blank stare for a moment, still trying to fathom what was exactly occurring. It certainly appeared to be a dream, an illusion. She was certain she'd soon wake up sweating in her own bed. Noah would be there next to her, and she could listen to him breathing until her fears went away. "Um…" she blinked, snapping out of it. "The…the senate…?"_

_"Correct. So I believe it a course of wisdom in we inform Basch of your role in Gabranth's life."_

_"He did not say so himself?" Her voice was weak, her lip trembled. No tears, yet. She was absolutely positive she was dreaming._

_"Mommy!" Leith's voice broke into the conversation. _

_"No, I believe it to be because his injuries were too severe; he had no time."_

_"That was not the reason," she replied. She was positive it had been because he didn't want Basch to know about her. That was his way. Since the day she had turned sixteen, they had fought over her. He didn't want Basch to take away the one thing that was truly his. She knew him that well._

_"Mommy!"_

_"What is it, Leith?"_

_Little Leith appeared, carrying a book. "Weed it!"_

_A slight tear traveled quickly down her cheek at last. She wiped it away before her son could see it. "Not just, son. Lord Emperor Larsa and I are speaking. Give me a few moments."_

_"Kay." He walked away with the book in one hand a the other hand stuck in his mouth._

_"Forgive me, but I must continue," Larsa spoke. "In light of the importance of secrecy, I believed it best if we were to bury him privately."_

_She shook her head in confusion and aggravation. Things were moving far too quickly. "What? No. Wait! What…? Where would you bury him?"_

_Larsa took her hand comfortingly. "We thought Mount Bur-Omisace, but in the privacy of the Paramina Rift. It is private, and fitting. It was a place of peaceful refuge from the war."_

_"Mommy!"_

_She sighed. She was so confused. She was supposed to be waking up by now…The last three days were supposed to be a horrible nightmare. She had to wake up! She just had to! But…if she wasn't waking up, that meant it was real. The argument, the hospital, his death…all real. But if Vayne and Cid Bunansa were dead as well…_

_A thought occurred to her suddenly. That made her Senior Researcher at Draklor. Her clearance codes would now take her places only Doctor Cid was allowed to go before. She would have access to his research on the Nethicite. Only a few days ago she had glanced at a report over his shoulder that had mentioned super-heating magick by the use of Nethicite. She noticed suddenly that Larsa was turning to leave._

_"My lord," she requested, "I would ask you not to mention you to my husband's brother. I will tell him when I am ready—though it may take quite some time."_

_"It will be a considerably difficult request to honor," he replied. "Judge Zargabaath, the Senate, and the medical staff are all familiar with you."_

_"There is nothing outside of your power, my lord."_

_"Mommy!"_

_"Please. I cannot imagine handling such matters just yet," she begged. "Besides, Noah himself could not yet bear to tell Basch himself. I respect his personal reasons for that decision."_

_Larsa looked troubled and somewhat confused. "I suppose I could issue a confidential order…"_

_"Mom—mmyyyyyy!"_

_"A moment, Leith!" she growled in frustration._

_"Will there be anything else?" Larsa asked._

_She tapped her lip thoughtfully. The tears were beginning to sting her eyes badly, but she was too focused on her plan now to give them much attention. "I believe he should be buried secretly as well; however, Gabranth asked that he be buried in close quarters to his family." She hoped she was not as poor a liar as her husband had once suggested. "Give me an airship and the location of his grave, your Excellency. I will care for it myself."_

_"Are you certain you can handle…?"_

_"Yes," she agreed, without hesitation._

_"Very well," he answered. "I will meet with you later." He bowed to her. "Lady Nadia, I must tell you this: I owe him my life. I know he loved you very much. Therefore, should you need for anything, address me immediately. It would be the least in my power to perform." _

_"Thank you, my Lord." It came out as a bit of a sob._

_"Mommy! Mommy!"_

_Larsa gave her a sympathetic smile. "I grieve with you," he told her at last, and then left. _

_She sank down into the couch a few moments later, sobbing wildly. Despite her plan to eventually recover what was lost, that did not make the hurt vanish. _

_"Mommy! Mommy?" Leith ran in, and paused just in front of her. His little face—the face of his father's—went dark in confusion. "Mommy?" He crawled into her lap, patting her face with his tiny hand._

_"Whatever is it, my darling?" She pulled back, sniffing, trying to control her grief for her son's sake._

_"Why aw you cwying?"_

_"Mommy's sad, I suppose."_

_"Daddy fix it?" His eyes brightened. Daddy had always fixed it before, of course._

_She had to fight extremely hard not to break down into fresh hysterics. "Not this time, Leith. Not this time."_

_His face turned down, disappointed. "Daddy not fix it?"_

_There was a short silence. "No, but I will. Mommy's going to fix it this time." She rocked back and forth as Leith continued to pat her back. "Your daddy will not be around for a bit, I'm afraid. He can only be with Lord Larsa."_

_"Why?" He sat back, staring at her with discontent. "I wike daddy!"_

_Her face began to crumble, so she pushed him back down onto her shoulder. "That is his work. But fear not. Mommy will fix it. It will be all better soon, my son." Her eyes went dark with determination. "Very soon."_

---

Dear Readers:

This was, by the way, the last of the memories. I brought it about full circle, so I figured it was time to cut it out. I have only the conclusion to complete now.

It's been so much fun to write! I hope it's been as much fun for you guys to read. Stay tuned for the last chapter!

As always, I want to thank you all for your support, the reviews, and the suggestions. It means so much to a writer to have their work evaluated and appreciated. Thank you, thank you!

--Rival Turk


	12. Chapter 12

12

The rest of the Coronation ceremony took place without a single mishap, though there were some wary guests in attendance. Ashe took the throne in a quite official manner. It only seemed appropriate, now that she had brought order to Ivalice not once, but twice. The newest addition to her resume was that all four traitors—Farbner, Felisa, Novari, and even Halem Ondore—had been brought to justice. The last of the living, Farbner, had been escorted to Archades by Judge Zargabaath to await his trial. Ashe had hidden nothing from her people, but spoke frankly about Marquis Ondore's fears and Archades' complaints. "This hate must subside," she had said, "Lest we desecrate all that we have striven for! As the Queen of Dalmasca, I will put every effort into suffering such hatred. We are all one Ivalice."

The room had thundered with applause.

Basch, watching on the sidelines, had felt as if his heart would burst, as it could not contain his pride and admiration.

At the end of the several-minute-long applause, Ashe raised her right hand to silence the crowd. "My ally in such a movement is the last member of House Solidor, a young man who but nearly died for peace….Larsa Soldior."

Larsa then assumed his position at the platform. He was limping badly, and he had to take short, shallow breaths, but the healers had promised a full recovery. "Everyone has been harmed greatly by my former relatives' attempts to push for power. Therefore, I am left with the responsibility of healing such wounds." There was a pause. In the distance, a sneeze echoed off the walls. The crowd seemed one solidified, solemn body of people. They each awaited the rest of his words. "To begin such healing, I must draw your attention to a small city we conquered very early in our advance. The people there were strong-willed, determined not to lose their beautiful flower-laden home. However, in the end they fell, as they always did under my father's tyranny."

If anyone could have honed in on Basch, Noah, or Nadia, they would have never forgotten their expressions. They knew immediately which city he was referring to: The place of their dwelling before the war, the place of beauty and tranquility, the place they grew up together….Landis.

"There were three important dramatis personae in this saga. They were conquered. One brother fled to the homeland of Dalmasca. The other resided in Archades, where he eventually married. Two brothers, three friends—torn apart by the war that destroyed their city. Nevertheless, they continued on to play a major role in bringing about peace to Ivalice. These are, as you know: Captain Basch, Lord Noah, Lady Nadia of the Fon Ronsenburg family; Lady Ashe and I feel as if nothing would have been accomplished without their efforts. May I honor them now by announcing my decision to fund the rebuilding of their homeland, Landis."

Nadia's mouth went wide, Basch's eyes narrowed as he visibly jolted, Noah's jaw and knees both went slack in disbelief. Nadia grabbed Noah's arm in excitement, tears springing to her eyes. Basch thought he was left to fend for himself before he caught Ashe smiling at him knowingly. The applause was deafening.

"They are to rebuild and govern it in any way they seem fit." The applause died down so that all might hear his words. "Archades has been made very prosperous by the spoils we took in war. I give it all back to the people, little by little. Shortly after Landis shall be Armastant, and then Nabudis….so forth, until each territory is rebuilt. It is my hope that this attempt will unite us all as one peaceful Ivalice. May it forever stand upon those who favor peace."

People went wild with cheering. Basch trembled all over as he laughed in exhilarated disbelief. Meanwhile, his sister Nadia had her head buried in her husband's chest. There were tears in Noah's eyes as well. After he took note of the pair his eyes swept over the crowd. "If there is to be a peaceful Ivalice," he said aloud to himself, "than this is a most glorious beginning."

The cheering continued for a while still. The rejoicing would last forever.

--- ---

Noah was standing on the balcony overlooking Rabanastre alone, drinking his bottle of spirits. Inside, there was the sound of laughter, loud music, and clapping hands. He should have been inside getting wonderfully tipsy and dancing with his wife, but he found himself instead musing over the events of the last week. He found he had much to think about. For instance, he had always thought of his decisions during his life in Archades as very necessary and somewhat just. However, now that he had seen his life from both angles, he felt somewhat inadequate as either Judge Magister, Father, or Brother. During his lapse in memory, he could have never imagined himself being so cruel or manipulative. Now, he realized that every word spoken had been true. It was disturbing.

All the same, he at least knew he had redeemed himself at the last. What was more, he would be able to continue his redemption far into the future.

"Noah?" He felt two arms wrap about his waist. The left side of his wife's face rested between his shoulder blades for a moment. "You should be inside celebrating with your brother."

"Mayhap I should be out here thinking of how I plagued my bride," he spoke.

"I should pretend I did not hear that," she replied, stepping away.

He turned to her. "After all that happened, you would choose to bring me back?"

She smiled, almost as if she were harboring secrets inside of herself. She joined him to overlook the city. The wind was blowing softly, tossing her long hair away from her neck and shoulders. "Do you believe that redemption can be found in the absolute, in mystery?" She turned, leaning backward onto the railing with her elbows. Even in the moonlight he could see the bruises and scrapes on her fair skin from the battle with Felisa. He imagined he might even look a bit worse. Despite such brutal markings, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her ball-gown was white, long, and slender. "I never thought so. Noah should have never perished within Gabranth's shadow."

He looked past her, troubled. "You still speak of me as if I were two men. In reality, it was I who murdered refugees, I who tried to kill my brother, I who lusted for honor and power."

"I once thought Noah once died in Gabranth's treachery. However, I soon came to realize he had not died. He had been made merely to suffer, locked up inside the shell known as Judge Magister Gabranth. The best way I ought to describe it is that you pretended. Much, in fact, the way you played the charade of your brother." She tilted her head sideways, studying him. "Come, now. I had always been able to tell you and your twin apart. Do you not think me capable of discerning between my husband and a warlord?"

"I _was_ the warlord!" He cried, getting visibly frustrated. "Stop pretending, Nadia!"

"No; you were never the warlord. You killed him."

He paused, blinking at her in harrowed disbelief. Did that even make sense? After all, it was he in Gabranth's garb. Even so, he could fathom her reasoning. After all, inside of him never wavered an ongoing battle of right or wrong. It was as if his persona had indeed been split in twain—one, the young, honorable man in Landis, and the other the heinous warlord who lacked any real pride or honor. However, to place no responsibility on himself would be denying his true nature. The entirety of his life in Archades had roused feelings of bitterness, jealousy, anger, and hatred. He had aided the people who destroyed his homeland, all for the quest of insatiable power. So lost had he become in feelings of duty, obligation, pride, and patriotism that his family had suffered. Could he really claim no fault? He couldn't let her go on believing a lie, living in a fantasy that he did not deserve to possess. Had she only believed what he had done…

And then the answer seemed so clear! All he must do was readily admit what Vayne had spoken to her that tragic day. Any doubt as to his nature would subside in her mind. He could then let her make an educated choice in the matter. Besides, he could no longer live with the guilt of trying to cover over his sin. His conscience would at last be clear. "I have killed," he answered. He reached for her hand. "But not the monster you believe, and all for the sake of duty." He hesitated before he looked her squarely in the eyes. "I have killed Drace."

She tried to keep her face neutral, but it was of no use. Her eyes went wide before she looked away from him. She was obviously hurt. "I…I believed it only to be a falsehood meant to harm us…" She pulled away from him. A short distance away was a stone column, which she wrapped her arms around. The cool concrete felt good against her suddenly feverish face. "I did not wish to believe it."

"Nadia…" he crossed to her; suddenly he abandoned his ideas of telling her the truth and meant only to comfort her. As his son would have put it, it was his job to 'fix it'. "You must believe this as well: I did not wish to do so. It was in Drace's orders alone that I finally carried out the request." When he received no reply, he turned her to face him. He was pained at the solitary tear that slid down her expressionless face. He placed his hands along her jaw and neck, forcing her to look into his eyes. "It was true I followed Vayne's orders. It was not merely so simple, however. What I did, I did out of necessity. She commanded me to do so, only loudly enough for myself alone to hear. She told me to live, to protect Young Lord Larsa. Had I not, I would be dead as well. Had I died, no one could have saved him. However, you know Drace. Her other intentions were no doubt in her mind…She knew I must also live for the sake of my family. For your sake."

She took a hard breath, her face finally registering something between pain and encouragement. She wanted him to continue. She wished to hear him out completely.

"You see, not two days before the tragedy, she spoke to me of how you seemed distant. I've never had such a lecture, not since before my father's death." He smiled at her. "She told me that she knew I loved you, and that if I were to prove it, I must become something more than Judge Magister Gabranth."

"Were those the words that saved you?" She forced. Another tear fell, this time a bit more quickly.

In other words, she wanted to know if his strength to redeem himself had come from Drace. He wished things could be so simple. In reality, it had come from every experience he had ever had in his life. For instance, despite his hatred for Basch, he actually respected him a great deal. Notwithstanding his fierce hatred for Archades, he greatly revered the Judges. One line did cross his mind, however, the one line that he heard every day of his life in Archades. That simple phrase had kept him going through the years; spurred him on despite hardships. "No. The words that saved me were, 'Even a stray has pride'. You could say Gabranth died with those words on my lips."

A flicker of a smile crossed her face. "I heard tale you redeemed yourself before those words were spoken."

"Redemption implies action. Agreeing to peaceful terms with my brother is nothing noble on my part. Bear this in mind always, those words saved my life." He shook his head, smiling at her. "And they always will."

A full smile spread across her features as he wiped away those silver tears with his thumb. "Congratulations, Noah Fon Ronsenburg. You have redeemed your name."

"And may Gabranth rest in peace."

--- ---

Inside, the music was loud. That along with laughing and cheering, made Fran's tender ears twitch nervously. She could hardly enjoy such revelry. She turned to tell Balthier that she would wait for him at the _Strahl_, but he had become otherwise occupied.

Leith had arrived and tapped the tall Sky Pirate on the belt. When Balthier looked down, he held out the rings he had been ordered to keep safe.

Balthier kneeled to speak to the boy squarely. "Returning my belongings for once, are we?"

He nodded, stretching out his hand.

A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth, though he tried desperately to conceal it. Somewhere along the way he had developed a fondness for this child. "Ah, but a Sky Pirate never returns what he has rightfully claimed." He replied. No doubt his mother had sent him this way to return them before she made her way out to the balcony. "In fact, I'll let you in on a bit of a secret among we pirates."

Leith grinned a toothy, youthful smile, shyly tucking one arm behind his back.

He leaned in, as if he were about to reveal the most sacred of all furtive knowledge. "I received those when I was scarcely older than you are, now," he lied. "When your hand is as large as mine is now, and can fit those rings, you become an honorary Sky Pirate. I pass this tradition on to you. Will you accept?"

He nodded, giggling. He was, for once, completely quiet in his presence. Not surprising, since he looked up to him so. Some humility was in order in the wake of such enormity.

"Very well. I would have you shake on it, as is also a tradition among we leading men." They shook solemnly. "Now, away to your father."

Leith grinned again. "Thank you!" He shouted in his face, and then ran off through the crowd to find his parents.

Fran raised an eyebrow at her partner as he came to his feet, dusting off the knees of his pants. "Very nicely done."

"I had to do something to redeem myself in your eyes, eh?"

"You did that for I, then?"

Balthier put his hands on his hips, watching the last of the boy skitter through the crowd excitedly. "No, I rather fancy the lad, I suppose." He flashed a look at her. "Perhaps I am father material, after all."

Her head cocked to the side, giving him a very rare smile. She was pleased with that answer. "Perhaps."

He put his arm over her shoulder as they began to leave the party. "_That_, my dear Fran, I _did_ say for you."

In the opposite corner stood Queen Ashe and her loyal knight, Basch. They had been talking for quite some time, catching up on the events of the past year, but now fell into an awkward silence. For a few moments they merely sipped wine from their glasses, but Ashe finally spoke. "Job well done, captain, as usual."

"My thanks, Majesty." He nodded at an official across the room.

"Would you be staying in Dalmasca now that your brother has been…. recovered?" Her pale blue eyes looked hopeful.

For his part, his eyes scoured the room. It was a habit of his. He was always mindful of the events around him. Particularly was this true in regards Her Highness' safety. "I am undecided. There seems to no longer be a place for me in Archades; however, you have many here for your protection, and peace has fallen over the kingdom. There appears to belong no place for me here, either."

"There shall always be a place for you here," Ashe reminded him, as she waved to a Senator's child. "You have been sorely missed. No one could take your position here. I have surrounded myself with guards to do the job you might have done alone. It has been a temporary sustenance in the wake of your absence. Now that your brother is once again in charge of Larsa, I would request for you to remain here, in your home country."

He gave a single nod, a slight smile etching on his features. If he had known how brightly the admiration for her was shining in his eyes, he might have looked away, lest he betray his true feelings. He did not know, nevertheless, and so he stared at her a while still. "Your Majesty…"

"Besides," she continued, "You must coordinate the rebuilding effort for your homeland. It might be difficult from the vicinity of Archades."

He smiled a bit more, but to himself. "Something yet for my brother and I to quarrel about, no doubt."

She tapped her nose thoughtfully, as was her fashion. "I would be pleased to address your brother. I must thank him for saving my life."

"He is currently on the balcony. May I?" He held out his elbow to her, which she gladly accepted. After all, no proper Queen would ever go without her personal escort.

As they walked, they nodded to guests along the way.

"And how are you faring with Ondore's death?" Basch finally put in.

She paused, somewhat distressed by the question. Had he asked her any earlier, she might not have been able to answer it at all. "It is confusing," she stated honestly. "I mourn him ever in my heart, yet I can never justify his actions. Sometimes there is guilt, facing the facts that I am mourning a traitor. Even so, it seems only proper to grieve."

She frowned at her feet. "I wished to be angry with him. I forced my anger, hoping it would drown out my sorrow. When he saved my life by sacrificing his own, it sealed away all that hatred, and all it left was a wake of defeat. Does that make any sense at all?"

Basch nodded kindly as they approached the outside doorway. His hand rested just on the paneled facing. "It makes every amount of sense. When my brother died, I felt much the same way."

"There will be no bringing Halem back," Ashe added thoughtfully. "At least his treachery was carried out in secret. His redemption meant something to those that saw it. Your brother, however, deserves a better chance. He sinned in the eyes of all, and he should make recompense in the eyes of all. Nadia was justified in her actions."

He nodded for a moment. "Majesty. She is not the only one who faced such grievous loss. Had you the power…?" He stopped dead in his tracks at that. He dared not ask her! He was taking too many liberties suddenly, and he knew it. If Queen Ashe had known he had strayed to such a delicate subject, the strain would be unbearable.

Her face turned away. "You are asking of Rasler?" She didn't wait for him to respond. "I made my peace at Ridorana. Hate, prejudice, fear…they can all spur on many emotions. I spent so much time seeking my revenge for his death that I could never move on to peace inside of myself. This peace, this contentment that I hoped for Ivalice—he would have hoped for me as well." She looked at him squarely. "I intend to be a joyful Queen. A sad and lonely one would serve only to burden Ivalice."

Basch's jaw went a bit slack at that comment, though his mouth remained closed, for the most part. His heart dropped for a wild dive and then back up in a dizzying pace. Had her father only seen her now! He felt as if he would burst with pride, as often before. But now it seemed it was bursting with a new emotion, as well.

--- ---

"Mommy!"

Nadia's eyes rolled heavenward at the tiny voice. Though she loved her son dearly, sometimes she just wished to have a moment or two to herself. _'I don't even want to move,'_ she thought to herself. She was wrapped up snugly in Noah's arms. The breeze was blowing softly. She could hear his heart beat under her right ear. She felt warm and safe and totally uninterrupted—until now. She sighed as she pulled away, greeting Leith. "What is it, love?"

He opened his hand proudly, showing her the rings.

"I thought I told you to give those back to Balthier," she scolded him. She thought with some pride that she somehow remembered to use his new name.

"He wet me hab 'em!" He cried, hiding them behind his back. "He sed I cood be a Sky Piwate when my hand is his big!"

"He still has a lisp," Noah whispered in her ear.

"So did you," she said back.

Leith grinned cutely. "No wispawing!" He then screamed in delight as his father picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

About that time Basch and Ashe came outside.

"Your Majesty!" Noah fell into a somewhat rushed bow as he set his son to the floor again.

"No need," Ashe replied. "It is pleasant to behold what will be the new face of Ivalice. Families have gone too long suffering in times past."

"Indeed," Nadia answered, giving a quick curtsey as well.

Ashe glanced at her before fixing her gaze on Noah. "I wish to apologize to you, Lord Gabranth," she spoke calmly. "Too long now have I gone with thoughts of mistrust and retribution. I see now I was only hating the man who would be Ivalice's savior."

Noah shook his head quickly. "No, your Majesty; for I believe I deserved every bit of mistrust. I did murder your father, after all. I can never forgive myself for the sins I have committed against my family and against this world."

She smiled softly to herself. "Can we forgive ourselves for the fallen? As it is, forgiveness is mine to grant, and grant it I have. Thank you, Lord Gabranth."

There was a long pause as everyone sat pleasantly musing over that thought. "If you would not object, I prefer to go by Noah, now."

"Sir Noah." She extended her hand in a gesture of friendship. "You shall always be welcomed within our borders." They nodded in recognition as Vaan and Penelo exited. They looked surprised to see the rest gathered there. Obviously they had been seeking some privacy. Now that they were in yet another crowd, however, they decided to take part in the conversation.

"It must have been interesting," Basch acknowledged, staying to Ashe's side habitually. "You have had a rare experience no one else in history has ever had. I must admit there were times when I felt you were constantly at my shoulder, looking over my progress to see if I was performing my duties to your satisfaction. Tell me: What was it like there on the side of the unknown?"

Penelo nodded. Her hand was in Vaan's comfortably. "Yeah. I've often wondered that, too. I mean, we've all lost so many in the war. I guess it would be a comfort to know what it was like for my brothers."

"And Reks," Vaan added.

Ashe gave a faint sound. "Or Rasler, father…Vossler…"

There was an extended hesitation in Noah's features. "You wish to know what death was like?" Nadia put a hand on his arm, snuggling into him. Even she wasn't immune from the inquisition. "Have any of you ever fallen into so deep a slumber that you remembered nothing until the next morning? No dreams, no interruptions….just—one moment closing your eyes and the next opening them?" Each of them nodded in turn. "I suppose that's very much what death is like."

"What?" Vaan blinked at him. "Nothing at all?"

"Well, if there would be anything else, I certainly never remembered it."

Everyone fell into complete silence, musing on this. Was that what death was truly like? No eternal torture, no eternal salvation? Perhaps it was as he said…if life was a state of consciousness, perhaps death was nothing more than a state of absolute unconsciousness. Many wanted to be troubled at the thought, but found nothing to be troubled about at all. Sleeping was not an unpleasant concept. In sleep, the lost would feel no pain, no loneliness, no anger. "Most interesting…" Ashe murmured to herself, walking a few paces away.

Vaan finally broke the silence in an attempt to change the subject. "Where's Balthier?"

"You know that Sky Pirate," Basch replied. "No doubt halfway to his destination by now, without nary a word to any soul." While he talked, he picked up Leith, who was waving his rings about proudly at the mention of his friend's name.

Noah nudged his arm. "Might I speak with you, brother?"

"Of course." They walked off a pace from the rest, Leith still in tow.

"I suppose I owe you an apology more than anyone," Noah began. "It was a heavy burden I placed upon you. Not only that, you never knew about her. I just…. couldn't bring myself….I knew I was dying. To tell you about her would have been as if to easily hand her over. I was not ready to say my farewells."

Basch smiled warmly. "Then I am most glad you never had to."

"I should be adjusting to the thought for quite some time," he added. "Am I a year younger, now? Would that make you even older than you were before?"

"You would like that, would you not? I to be even older than the eldest twin?"

They laughed for a moment. It felt a bit unnatural, for they hadn't laughed together in well over ten years. Even while growing up they hadn't laughed much. They were always in constant competition over one thing or another. Truthfully, they had always envied one another. Now there was nothing left to envy. While it felt pleasant, it was decidedly strange. "What will you do now that I've returned?"

"I've been asked by Her Majesty to reside in Dalmasca. I suppose I'll assume my position as head of the Royal Guard once more." He shifted Leith's weight on his arm. The boy paid him no heed, as he was interested in studying the rings in his hand.

"And you'll settle down and get old and fat with the woman of your choosing?"

Basch smiled to himself ironically. "Men of my station learn long in advance that their family is their kingdom; their wives are their rulers; their children the armies underneath them. We die and are buried in our mother homeland, within the arms of our true love. So it must be so with myself."

His brother shook his head. "Why so? Because you believe it impossible for a Captain to wed royalty?"

Basch shot him a look of alarm.

"Do not deny it, brother; I've seen the way you look at her. Believe me, I've been in such a position before—deciding between duty and happiness. You saw what duty rewarded me with." He stepped forward, offering his hand in a gentleman's shake. "I say we seal an oath now. Starting today, we put aside the past, and live only to make ourselves as happy as possible before we die…" he paused, a look of irony on his face. "…and never come back."

The captain shook his head in awe. "You have changed, Noah." He shook his hand heartily.

"Don't misunderstand. I still find you utterly repulsive." They laughed again, and it was more natural this time. "Keep in touch. We've our country to rebuild."

---

_Perhaps it was not Noah's consciousness that kept looking over my shoulder. Maybe it was my own sense of right and wrong, of obligation. More than that, mayhap it was my regret over the grievances with my brother, a way to make up for past sins. _

_In all sincerity, we both had to pay for our mistakes. We lived hard lives, full of regret and pain. In the end, we got the reward for our endurance. _

_They say brothers—in particular, twin brothers—share a bond that is unbreakable. We spent many a year trying to prove such rumors false. Despite such attempts and all that has happened these last ten years…even especially what's happened in this last one alone…the conclusion of the whole story is this:_

_I would not want to be an only son. I am glad for my brother._

--- --- ---

Well, that's it folks! I thought that was an appropriate way to end it. If you remember back a long, long time ago, when the story first started, it was Basch telling the story. The last words were Basch's as well.

Final thoughts:

I'll let you figure out what I meant by redemption, but I'll put it this way: It's not as simple as merely Gabranth needing redemption for his mistakes. The theme of redemption runs much deeper than that.

As for what happens between Basch and Ashe, I'll let the reader decide. Some may feel that it would simply be impossible for a relationship spanning a sixteen-year difference and totally unbalanced social standing to work. Others may feel that they were perfect for each other, that they both enjoyed the love of the people, that age makes no difference…all that good stuff. Basically that particular pairing ends the way you want it to end. (For example, FFVII never—not even in Advent Children or KH2—says that Tifa and Cloud get together. It ends the way you want it to end. I myself think it is borderline crazy to hang on to a dead woman the rest of your life when you have a perfectly nice, attractive, tough little bartender there who totally digs you. I think Cloud and Tifa live happily ever after. If anyone has ever read my other fic they probably have already figured that out. ) Anyway, basically the same principle follows this pairing as well.

As for Balthier/Fran... ) ) Hmm…what would a child that is half-Viera, half-hume look like, exactly?

On a personal note, I loved Gabranth and Basch's story and that's why I chose to write about it. Blood thicker than water theory it is not, but it does have a definite familial bond that runs throughout the whole of the story. It was the most touching, emotionally polarizing plot of the whole FFXII script to me. My personal opinion, I know, but…

Sorry it's taken me so long to update this one. I've been going to the local Renaissance Faire in town. Many of the people that work there are very into Final Fantasy there, however, so don't worry…my heart was in it the whole time. I was on the typewriter in spirit. )

Thank everyone for your support, suggestions, and comments. You've been great. I hope this story has met all of your expectations.

Long live Final Fantasy!

--Rival Turk


End file.
